


Pastimes of The Gods

by sunnywritesstuff



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Breeding, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gods, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Stephen is basically hades, Stephen marries Loki and Tony, There is LOTS OF SEX, and he has a huge breeding kink, and they have lots of babies, basically if you don't like breeding don't read this, but there's plot too! don't run away, like so much sex, like we're talking greek pantheon amount of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: Stephen Strange is one of the oldest gods to be created, the god of life and death, Alphas, and magic. The fates foretell he will finally marry thousands of years into his existence. Odin, a god even older than Stephen, wants him to marry his Omega son Loki (known as god of tricksters, ice elves, and snakes). Stephen agrees, but he has also fallen for mortal, an Omega named Tony Stark. The fates and a council of old gods allow Tony to ascend, giving him the powers of life, fertility, and declare him the god of Omegas as well. A marriage is arranged that allows Stephen to marry both Tony and Loki, who he expects to give him many children. Tony and Loki are all too happy to bear children for him and are eager to start a family. Life goes on in the high city of the gods as Stephen and his Omegas raise child after child, but as always, drama ensues. Prepare for love, hate, action, and of course, lots of sex.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers/OC, Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Thor/A lot of people because everyone likes Thor, We'll be adding more of these as it goes on
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the authors:
> 
> A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul will be playing Stephen, I will be playing Tony, and we're taking turns with the Loki and the other characters. This fic is adapted from our RP, so the chapter lengths are going to be varied and we might not post every week. This is purely for fun, so feel free to book mark and see where it goes!

Nervousness welled up in Tony's chest, butterflies rising in his stomach. He wished he could have had a drink at the beautiful banquet that was prepared for him and Loki for their wedding, but alcohol was typically forbidden to gods and goddesses on their marriage night due to the consummation ceremony that was held afterward. Thankfully, Tony had been provided plenty of time to study and read up on the customs of the gods before he ascended. He wasn't too nervous about messing up in terms of customs. Most people in the high city treated him like a baby, anyway. He was more worried about the consummation itself, actually mating with a god...An Alpha at that. He shivered a bit, the anticipation killing him as he watched Stephen give him and Loki a small wave while they were escorted from the banquet hall by a few beta servants.

The two omegas had both eaten their fill at the banquet but were both advised not to eat themselves sick. Tony wished he could have stayed longer, but his only reason for staying would have been to avoid what came after...Which was inevitable anyway. He loved Stephen of course, and he was sure he could come to love Loki as well, but he was terrified of being unsatisfactory in bed, especially considering his newfound status. He was the new god of life, an extremely important position that Stephen had given to him to lessen his own burden and display his trust in his future mate. If he couldn't conceive, well... He wouldn't be respected as a god at all. 

He looked around nervously at the ornate walls of Stephen's palace, even the twists of iron that held the torches being designed with such detail. Loki, on the other hand, Tony noticed he didn't seem phased at all. He looked excited as he hummed along. Tony felt pangs of jealousy and insecurity, he wished he could be confident like the other, older god. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. It wasn't Loki's fault he was an amateur at this. He had to be respectful and loving and ready to accept whatever awaited him in the preparation chamber that was just ahead.

Loki smiled as they were led into the bath, letting the servants undress him and slipping into the warm water before leaning back, allowing the servants to bathe him. Oils were rubbed into his skin, flowers were laced into his hair, his shoulders were massaged, and his nails were filed and painted a dark green color.

He was the picture of relaxation, completely unconcerned. The little Omega turned god looked less sure, but Loki chalked that up to being less familiar with the customs of the gods.

He opened one eye lazily and looked up at Tony. “Come now, little godling,” he hummed. “The water is amazing, and our husband will be here soon. You should get yourself ready for him.”

Tony nervously glanced around at the servants who gave him comforting smiles before turning around. Right, he thought, They can't see me naked. They're waiting for me to get into the bathtub. I just have to get into the bath. He shakily slid off his ornate robe, trying to fold it neatly before clumsily placing it on a nearby chair as he rolled off his socks before climbing into the tub as quickly as he could.

"Okay," he replied meekly to Loki.

Loki gave him a skeptical look. “Nervous one, aren’t you, godling? You’ll be fine. Stephen will walk you through the customs. He speaks very highly of you; he will prevent you from failing.”

"P-Prevent me from failing?" Tony asked, "I don't... I don't even know how any of this works."

Loki laughed. “It’s simple. Our new Alpha fucks us and claims us, and then he breeds us full of pups.” He licked his lips, giving Tony a dark, hungry look. “I can’t wait to ravage you myself. Stephen really did pick a pretty little thing. I’ve rarely seen a mortal as beautiful and adorable as you.” He made a needy purring noise. “This is going to be fun. I haven’t been fucked since Father arranged the marriage. I’ve been dying for an Alpha cock.”

Tony made a peep when Loki swore, surprised by his change in demeanor from an eloquent prince to a lustful omega. He was much different behind the scenes. 

"But, you see... I've never...Been with an Alpha before," Tony explained, "I've only slept with a Beta before, a woman."

Loki laughed, “Stephen never told me you were so funny! I wonder what else he’s never told me about you.”

"I'm serious," Tony gulped, jumping when a servant began to rub his chest with a special oil, "I'm basically an Alpha-virgin."

"Relax, my lord," she cooed to him, "It's just an oil to arouse your fertility and help you be complacent when your Alpha mates with you. You should feel calm when you inhale the smell."

Tony still looked on warily as she rubbed it into his skin while another servant washed his hair, combing through it gently.

Loki grinned at him, “Playing innocent for the Alpha. A cute idea, I admit; presenting him with a slutty Omega and virgin one. I’m sure he’ll love your clever idea.” 

Loki examined his nails, humming as he did so, “Pretty,” he mused. “What color are you painting your nails? Or are you not painting them at all?”

"How did your's dry so fast?" Tony turned to look at Loki's nails, jumping again when a servant at the other end of the tub gently grabbed his foot to begin grooming his nails.

Loki grinned at him, “Special nail polish. Very helpful in situations like these; where you need a color done fast and well. Plus it’s so much more convenient than the nail polish mortals use. Magic is a wonderful perk to godly life.”

Tony looked down at his hands to think of a color he could use and realized his hands were shaking, "I-I don't know. Maybe white. Or red. Um, Loki, can I ask you another question?"

“Mm,” Loki hummed in affirmation, “Go ahead, godling. You know, a shade of red or maybe a nice gold would suit you.” He purred as a servant massaged his scalp.

Tony gulped before asking his most burning question, "Does it hurt when he um, when he...Knots in you?"

Loki blinked at him, frowning, “Now what kind of silly question is that?”

"I told you," Tony's face burned, tears of embarrassment pricking at the corners of his eyes, "I've never taken an Alpha before. I'm...I'm afraid I'm going to bleed, or-or something like that. Because I've never done it, m-maybe my body isn't ready, it... It doesn't feel like it. I've only ever had a few heats, my father kept me on suppressants."

Loki’s eyes widened, “You’re serious?!” 

He waved the servants away, then pulled Tony closer to him, rubbing his back and gently wiping his tears away.

“Don’t cry. Don’t cry,” he soothed. “It’s okay, everything is going to be okay. Shhh.”

"I'm s-so s-scared," Tony's voice trembled, "I'm afraid it's going to hurt and I won't be able to let him finish and then I won't get pregnant and nobody will have respect for our marriage."

“Shhh, shh, hey, don’t talk like that,” Loki said, kissing his head. “It’s okay. Knots don’t hurt, I promise. They feel really, really good. Stephen will make sure you feel amazing. You’re definitely going to be pregnant by the time we’re done. No one is going to question that you’re the perfect mate for Stephen.”

He kissed Tony’s cheek. “Now, what else do you want to know before I call the servants back in?”

"What about when he bites us? How bad does that hurt?" Tony asked him, "I'm afraid I'll scream and upset him."

“Oh, honey, of course you won’t,” Loki said, kissing him again. “Claim bites feel really good too. You’re going to love it when he bites you, and when he bites your mark in the future. If you scream it won’t be because it hurts. It will be because it feels good.”

He rubbed Tony’s back, “Anything else?”

"I-I think we've pretty much covered it for now," Tony gulped another dry swallow, "I'll let you know if there's anything else. I think it's just going to come down to me learning what's going on when he gets here."

Loki nodded, kissing his cheek again. “Well, I’m your husband too. I’ll help you through it.”

He called for the servants to come back in, then leaned back again, hugging Tony to his side. “Relax and enjoy yourself, godling. You’re safe, and everything is going to be okay.”

"Okay, I'll try," Tony took a few deep breaths, letting them out slowly while the servants came to finish washing him. After they were done, Loki helped him use a spell to dry his hair before the servants turned around so Tony could get out and have Loki help dry him further.

“Okay,” Loki said once the servants were gone, “let me help you do your nails, and then I’ll put some flowers in your hair. What color do you want?”

"Um, gold, maybe. It would be complementary to yours, might match my eyes a bit," Tony suggested, walking over to a bench next to the tub and sitting down, "Do we get more clothes at this point, or no?"

“No,” Loki hummed, taking Tony’s hands and beginning to paint his nails in his desired color. “We stay naked until our Alpha is done having sex with us for the night. Then you can put on something if you like. It can be a bit chilly.”

He frowned slightly, looking up at Tony and gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you, honey. You’re going to be amazing. You have nothing to be afraid of. I promise.”

He looked down at Tony’s hands. “What do you think, sweetheart?”

"O-Okay," Tony replied, nervousness boiling up in him again at the thought of not being able to put his clothes back on. He glanced over at the bed nervously, squirming a bit in his spot on the bench next to the bathtub. Before he knew it, Loki was finished with his nails, "Oh, they're beautiful... I've never had my nails painted before."

Loki smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “Well, I’ll paint your nails whenever you like. And don’t worry, Stephen will let you wrap up in a blanket if you need to. He may be the god of death but he isn’t a monster.”

He began to carefully thread flowers into Tony’s hair. “Do you want me to add anything specific, sweetheart?”

"Maybe some orchids, I like those pretty white ones," Tony pointed to the pile before another question hit him, "Wait, neither of us are in heat..."

Loki kissed his cheek. “Our Alpha will give us something to drink that will induce it. It’s why you weren’t allowed any alcohol at the banquet. It would have counteracted the...for lack of a better word, aphrodisiac.” 

He carefully added more orchids to Tony’s hair. “What do you think?” He asked, holding up a mirror for him.

Tony smiled when he saw his reflection, "I look like a prince of flowers." He took another moment to think over Loki's response, "I suppose that makes sense. Do we have any more of that oil they gave us in the bath? It smelled nice, but she only used a little bit on me because she couldn't touch me too much."

“Of course,” Loki hummed, taking the bottle and beginning to rub the oil into Tony’s chest and back. “That better?”

"Mhmm," Tony grabbed a few green and yellow flowers from the pile, knitting them together in a crown for Loki, "Feels nice..."

Loki smiled, helping Tony stand and leading him to the bed. “Come on, let’s finish over here. That way we’ll be ready when Stephen comes in.” He sat Tony down and continued to massage the oil into him while his magic worked on another crown of flowers for Tony; white orchids with red and gold flowers for accents.

"Okay," Tony followed him, shaking a bit when he climbed onto the bed, "One other question?"

“Yes, little one?” Loki asked, settling the flower crown on his head.

"How do I present for him?" Tony asked, "Am I allowed to lay on my back or no? A friend of mine back home said it doesn't matter as long as your legs are open, but I just wanted to make sure. I don't want to insult him."

Loki smiled. “The most traditional way is facing in the pillow, ass in the air, legs spread apart. But I’m sure he won’t be upset if you break tradition. It’s up to you. Personally I plan to do things traditionally. I think it’s hotter.”

"I could try it," Tony told him, "Isn't it a bit weird, though? You don't get to see his face."

Loki smiled at him. “Stephen will let you see his face. Just because you’re presenting doesn’t mean he’s going to fuck you right off the bat.”

"Oh," Tony said simply as he turned and plopped the flower crown on Loki's head, "Okay."

Loki smiled at him, then turned to settle himself on the bed, presenting. “He’s coming,” Loki murmured to Tony. “Go on, present. It will be okay. I promise.”


	2. Claiming Part I

A new spike a fear struck Tony like a bolt of lightning when he heard the familiar footsteps down the corridor. He scrambled to get into place, trying to copy Loki. 

"Am I doing it right?" he whispered to Loki urgently.  
“You’re doing perfect, honey,” Loki assured him. “Just calm down. You’re doing so, so good, sweetheart.”

The door opened and the familiar scent of Stephen. “Mm,” he purred softly, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind him. “It would appear I have two very, very good Omegas waiting for me.”

"Hello Alpha," Tony greeted him in a quiet voice, feeling tense and over-exposed as the cool air of the room hit his sensitive areas.

“Hello, little one,” Stephen murmured, walking closer and running his long fingers down the inside of his thigh. “You’ve been doing so well for me, haven’t you? Down to every last detail.”

He stroked Tony’s ass gently. “You’ve been very good for me, Tony. I’m very proud of you.”

"Thank you, Alpha," Tony replied politely and shivered, his skin feeling hot under Stephen's touch.

"Do be gentle with him, Alpha," Loki kept his voice low and soothing for Tony, "He's delicate."

“Mm,” Stephen hummed. “Not like you, right?”

He ran a hand over Loki’s ass before smacking it sharply. “You’re already wet. Such a slut, aren’t you?”

Loki cried out with pleasure when Stephen struck him, his legs closing briefly so he could rub his thighs together for a moment of friction.

"How'd you even guess, Alpha? I thought my reputation proceeded me," Loki replied in a mock innocent tone.

Stephen snorted, “Shameless little thing, aren’t you? Don’t worry, you’ll have your fun. First, I want you both to turn around and look at me.”

"I'm a virgin, I swear," Loki whined out in the same tone, elbowing Tony playfully. He knew if he turned himself into the butt of the joke it would ease the other Omega. As much as he wanted to disobey Stephen's simple order by nature, he turned around anyway. He should make this easy, not difficult like he always did.

Tony smiled and suppressed a chuckle at Loki's jokes, comforted by his attempts to help him with his nervousness. Wordlessly, he took his Alpha's order and turned around, sitting modestly with his hands crossed in his lap to cover himself.

Stephen looked at them both seriously. “Since there are two of you, I don’t want there to be any concerns about me preferring one of you to the other. I do not love one of you more. You are both immensely precious to me.”

He looked at Tony specifically. “Tony, you have never mated with an Alpha before, so I will mate with Loki first and hopefully give you an idea of what to expect. Because I will mate Loki first, I will claim you first.”

He looked between the two. “Does this sound fair to you both?”

"Yes, Alpha," they chorused, Loki feeling ridiculous that he had allowed himself to be this obedient so far. He reminded himself that this was for Tony's benefit, not his.

“Good,” Stephen said, glancing at Loki. “I can see one of you is getting impatient. Would the two of you like to know my expectations of you both or would you rather I mate and claim you now?”

Tony shot Loki an apologetic look before asking, "What, um, what are your expectations, sir?"

Stephen looked at Tony, his eyes softening. “I expect you both to respect me and each other. I expect you to obey my orders, especially in public where I expect you to be on your best behavior. You are to come to me with your problems and your worries, and of course, your kinks and your fantasies. Most importantly,” he smiled down at them both, looking like a cat with canary feathers on its lips, “I expect you both to bear many pretty pups for me. I intend to keep you both bred up and pregnant as much as I can.”

Tony shivered excitedly at the thought of raising his own family, "I understand, Alpha. I'm excited to bear my first pups for you."

Meanwhile Loki was more focused on the lustful gaze Stephen bestowed upon them. He would focus on the rest later.

"Well, why don't we get going on that last expectation, hmm?" Loki looked up at Stephen with the same hunger in his eyes.

“Mm. Insatiable, aren’t you?” Stephen asked, amused. “I’ll have fun playing with you.” 

He lifted Tony into his arms, carrying him easily to the couch that faced the bed.

“Now, Tony,” he said gently, holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger, “I’m going to be rougher with Loki than I will be with you. I promise I will be much gentler and I won’t be as crass when I speak to you. I want you to observe and get an idea for what you might like and what you might not.”

He kissed Tony’s lips. “And Tony,” he added, as he got to his feet again, “there is no shame in pleasuring yourself if you want to.”

He turned back to Loki and held out a goblet to him. “Drink,” he ordered.

Tony nodded to him, too nervous to speak but filled with curiosity. 

"Yes, Alpha," Loki replied with a hint of mocking in his tone as he took the goblet and proceeded to down the entirety of the sweet potion in one go, licking the residual drops from the corners of his mouth all while maintaining eye contact with the Alpha.

"Yes, Alpha," Tony nodded with more confidence and respect in his voice than Loki had.

The latter Omega lazily lay back on the bed, spreading himself out as much as wanted to, not breaking eye contact with Stephen as he felt warmth heat up in his belly.

Stephen looked down at him, growling softly as he shrugged out of his robes. “You’ve been playing a dangerous game,” he said in a warning voice. “I can’t have you setting a bad example for sweet Tony, now can I?”

"Then punish me," Loki reached up with his foot and stroked down Stephen's chest with his toe, "Show him what happens to bad Omegas. We should enlighten him."

Stephen growled. “Perhaps we should,” he said, easily flipping Loki onto his stomach and lifting his ass in the air before giving it a sharp smack.

Loki cried out again as he felt the first drippings of slick escaping from his hole, "Mm, do that again. I think I need a harder punishment to teach me properly."

Tony couldn't believe what he was witnessing, but it was hot in its own way. His cock was already starting to fill out and he crossed his legs, crossing his hands over his lap to hide it. Even though Stephen had told him it was okay, he still didn't want to be rude.

Stephen smirked, smacking him hard again. “Look at you, getting slick over a spanking. You really are a little slut, aren’t you?”

Loki yelped with pleasure again, "Oh, yes, I don't think there was any doubt about that."

Stephen snorted. “I think we could get you wet enough just by spanking you,” he hummed. “Do you want to find out?”

"Mm, please give me a finger too," Loki swayed his hips persuasively, "I'll be a good boy and take my punishment, I promise."

“Hmm,” Stephen said, looking him over. “I don’t think you will.” He smacked his ass again. “But if you don’t think you can, we’ll finger you open instead.”

He carefully inserted one finger, then two, scissoring Loki’s hole open.

Loki moaned when Stephen inserted his finger into his already wet and softening hole, "Oh, god... It feels so good, Alpha..."

At this point, Tony was rock hard, the head of his cock bumping up against the hand that blocked his crotch from view. He stayed perfectly still despite the fact that the wet sounds echoing in the room made him want nothing more than to watch Stephen's movements while he stroked himself.

Stephen continued to open Loki’s hope before nodding to himself. “That should be good enough,” he said, before thrusting his cock into Loki with a growl of pleasure.

Tony jumped with surprise at how fast Stephen had changed from going slowly to slamming into Loki. He felt a bit nervous watching them, but Loki seemed to be enjoying it based on the loud, guttural noise of pleasure that escaped his throat.

"Oh, yes," Loki cried as Stephen tested another thrust, "You know just how I want it Alpha, fast and fucking hard..."

Stephen growled. “Little slut. Do you beg for every cock you take this way?”

"Only yours, Alpha," Loki moaned, "From now on, only yours."

“Good answer,” Stephen snarled, slamming into him again and again, “You’re my personal slut from now on, understand? The only two people you get to show off to like this for are me and Tony.” 

He seized a fistful of Loki’s hair, pulling him up a bit so Stephen could look him in the eye as he fucked him. “Do I make myself clear?”

More and more delighted sounds of lust-filled pleasure were ripped from Loki's mouth, each one making Tony's cock twitch a bit. He dared to reach down and give himself a quick stroke, trying not to whimper as he watched Stephen rowing into Loki at a bruising pace.

"Yes, Alpha," Loki crooned, "I'll be a good little slut for you, I won't show anyone else my charms. Just, oh god, please-"

“Please what?” Stephen asked. “Speak up, little Omega, or you won’t get what you want.”

"Please give me your knot, Alpha," Loki groaned, his hole clenching painfully tight around Stephen's cock every time he felt the knot bump against his entrance, "Please, oh god, give me your pups, Alpha!"

“Since you asked so nicely, little slut,” Stephen hissed, slamming into Loki with one final, sharp thrust, and groaning as he came, his knot locking him and Loki together.

Loki came with a shout, unleashing a string of curses as his body fell limp. He moaned Stephen's name with his face in a pillow, enjoying the wonderful sensation of hot seed spilling into his belly.

One small whimper escaped Tony's mouth as he watched Loki's hole swallow up Stephen's knot. His own cock was throbbing against his front now, begging to be touched.

“Mm. Good boy,” Stephen hummed, nuzzling Loki. “How do you feel? Okay?”

"Mhmm," Loki tried to adjust himself as best he could, wiping a stray tear from his eye, "'Little overwhelmed, but okay."

“Good,” Stephen said, kissing another tear away. “Just relax for now.” He combed Loki’s hair with his fingers, humming softly to him.

Loki slowly let himself slump down until he was lying stomach-down on the bed with Stephen still attached to him. 

"Thank you, Alpha," he murmured sleepily.

“Mm. Anything for you, sweetheart.”

Stephen looked up. “Tony?” He said gently. “Drink your potion, sweetheart, so you’ll be ready for your turn when Loki and I are done.”

"Oh," Tony snapped to attention when Stephen addressed him, fumbling for the goblet next to him and trying to adjust his legs so his erection wouldn't show, "Yes, Alpha."

"Mm," Loki yawned, relaxing as Stephen rubbed his back, "I wonder what we'll name our babies..."

“Good boy, Tony,” Stephen praised, before nuzzling Loki gently. “I’m sure you’ll think of lots of pretty names, sweetheart. You have lots of time to pick them.”

Warmth traveled along Tony's spine when Stephen praised him. Calling him "good boy" especially made him shudder with need. He gave the potion a tentative sniff before taking a sip. It was sweet and rich, which Tony was happy about. He didn't want to have to drink an entire goblet of something bitter. He did his best to drink it quickly, even if his throat felt a bit tight with nervousness. Gods, he was next. 

"Yep," Loki sighed blissfully, "I hope we have loads of them so I can dress them all in beautiful outfits."

Tony’s reaction to the praise didn’t go unnoticed by Stephen, though he continued to nuzzle and comfort the little Omega in his arms until knot went down. Once it did, he carefully pulled out of Loki and picked him up gently, settling him on the couch.

“Lay down,” he ordered firmly. “Knees on your chest.”  
Loki obliged but looked confused, "Does it do something?"

“It increases your chance of conception,” Stephen said, and Loki nodded in understanding as he got comfortable. 

He turned to Tony, “Ready, sweetheart?”


	3. Claiming Part II

Tony had already stood up, not wanting to get slick on the small ornate couch below him. His legs were visibly trembling, "Y-Yes, Alpha."

Stephen lifted Tony into his arms and nuzzled him gently. “Shh, sweetheart,” he soothed. “You’re safe. I’m here to protect you, not hurt you. Breathe for me, darling.”

Tony purred nervously but was still drawn to his Alpha's familiar embrace, huffing out hot little breaths next to Stephen's neck as he picked him up.

“Very good,” Stephen praised. “That’s my good boy, aren’t you, precious one?”

He carried Tony to the bed, laying him down gently on it and climbing onto it beside him.

“Look at me, little one,” Stephen said, brushing Tony’s hair out of his eyes and looking down at the tense form in front of him. “Tell me how you’re feeling, sweetheart.” He cupped Tony’s cheek with his hand.

“Nervous... But excited,” Tony replied quietly after he was laid out on the bed. His head was touching one of the softest pillows he’d ever felt and his arms swished out absentmindedly to feel the cool sheets below him. The Omega oil had worn off by now, so he was trying to keep calm as Stephen took his place beside him. 

Gods.... And he was hot, too. Tony hadn’t seen much of his Alpha’s body in the mortal world. He was always clad in many beautiful, dark robes. 

But now... Tony could see him for who he was, rippling muscle and strong arms, sharp cheekbones and piercing blue eyes that bore into him. Another wave of heat overtook his body and he whimpered, eyes squeezing shut, fingers clutching onto handfuls of the blankets to have something to hold while the wave of heat coursed through him. He didn’t think he had ever experienced a heat like this, so strong, so powerful... It was probably because Stephen smelled dark and rich and absolutely divine, and Tony wanted nothing more than to bury his face in his neck and inhale his rut smell.

Stephen looked down at him and nuzzled him gently. “What do you want, sweetheart?” He asked softly. “How do you want to start? For your first time we’re going to do this exactly how you want to.”

“Um, can we stretch my hole? I’m kind of nervous I’ll be too tight?” Tony knew his request was brave, but he was worried Stephen would be too big for him.

Stephen smiled down at him and kissed his cheek. “I can do that for you, sweetheart,” he agreed. “You need to be comfortable.”

He carefully inserted one finger into Tony’s slick hole, pumping gently, before adding a second and beginning to scissor the little Omega open.

“Tell me how you feel,” Stephen said, kissing his neck. “If you don’t like something we’ll stop and try something else.”

Tony gave a happy whimper when he felt Stephen’s fingers go into him, “That feels good...” He tried to relax and adjust himself, wishing the bottle of oil wasn’t all the way over by the opposite end table. 

“Can I touch my cock, Alpha?” Tony asked, desperately wanting to give himself some relief.

Stephen smiled at him. “I told you you could touch your cock when you were watching me and Loki,” he said, covering Tony’s cock with his hand. “Don’t worry. I have something better for you now. But first,” he kissed Tony’s cheek. “You’re nervous. How can Alpha help you relax?”

“Mm,” Tony thought for a moment as his cock jumped up into Stephen’s hand, kicking himself for not touching himself sooner. It was probably a good thing, anyway. If he had cum before his Alpha told him to, he would probably be punished. 

“Just, um, please go slow at first, and um, maybe...” Tony felt nervous asking for things, his eyes darting to the bottle of oil. He didn’t want to ask him for too many things. Stephen probably just wanted to breed him and get it over with.  
“You can ask for the oil, sweetheart,” Stephen said, nuzzling him. “We have all night. I’m going to make sure you feel as good as possible.”

“Please,” Tony asked in a small voice, feeling the waves of heat pulsing even faster through him now that Stephen’s fingers were working their magic into him.

“That’s my good Omega,” Stephen praised, kissing his cheek as he took the bottle and poured some oil into his hand, before beginning to massage it into Tony’s skin. “How does that feel, honey? You feel better, sweet boy?”

Again the soothing oil soaked into his skin, making him melt under Stephen’s hands. He began to feel calmer again, his eyes feeling droopy but not closing all the way since he was still excited. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Tony crooned, his legs spreading a bit as he relaxed, slick pouring from his hole, “I feel better.”

“That’s my good Omega,” Stephen murmured. “And good Omegas deserve rewards, don’t they?”  
“I hope so,” Tony smiled, “I want to be a good boy for you, Alpha.”

“You are,” Stephen hummed, his fingers gliding along Tony’s cock. “A very, very good boy. Better than I expected.”

Tony moaned and arched his back when Stephen touched him, droplets of precum leaking from his cock onto Stephen’s fingers, “Th-Thank you, Alpha!”

“You’re welcome, sweet boy,” Stephen murmured, kissing his head. He smiled against Tony’s neck. “Did you like watching me play with Loki, little one?”

“Yes Alpha, I-It aroused me,” Tony began to squirm as his heat became powerful. He was going to have to take the Alpha’s cock in him soon or be reduced to a weepy, begging mess, “I just didn’t want to cum without asking, so I didn’t touch myself too much.”

Stephen purred. “Such a good boy for me. I’m so proud of you, little one.” 

He continued to gently stroke Tony’s cock. “Do you want to face me when I knot you, or do you want your back to me like Loki did?”  
“H-How do you want me to lay, Alpha?” Tony asked, purring excitedly whenever Stephen’s fingers brushed over the head of his cock.

“Mm.” Stephen kissed his jaw. “I think for your first time you might like to face me. What do you think?”

Tony nodded, accepting the kiss, "I'd like that."

Stephen nodded, pulling his hand away and beginning to open Tony up on his fingers again. “Ready, little one?”

Tony adjusted himself and spread his legs open, leaving room for Stephen to climb between them and keeping his breaths steady, "Yes, Alpha."

“Good boy,” Stephen praised, before slowly easing himself into Tony with a groan.

Tony's head went back as soon as Stephen began to push into him. His nerve endings lit up as his body hungrily took in the intrusion.

"Oh, gods..." Tony moaned. He had not expected it to feel this good, but god did it ever. He had never felt so full before, relishing in how delicious it felt to feel the large cock pushing deeply into his hole.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” Stephen asked. “Tell Alpha.”

"So good," Tony gasped gripping the blankets below him and clenching his jaw, "I feel so full..."

Stephen smiled down at him. “Do you want me to move, sweetheart?”

"Yes, please," Tony squirmed, dying for more friction, "Please fuck me, Alpha."

Stephen began to roll his hips, setting a slow pace compared the one he’d had for Loki. He kept up a steady stream of praise for the little Omega underneath him. “So perfect,” he purred at one point. “So perfect and beautiful for me.”

Vulgar little sounds escaped from Tony's mouth every time Stephen's cock delved into him, "Oh, gods... Alpha, you feel so good, I'm such a dirty boy for enjoying this so much..."

Tony began to feel a craving to get fucked deeper and harder, the shallow thrusts not giving him enough pleasure. After a few minutes in, he felt comfortable enough to ask for more, "Alpha, please fuck me harder... Please, I need it."

Stephen smiled down at him, then gave him a hard, fast thrust. “Like that?” He purred.

"Ah!" Tony's head went back again, exposing his neck instinctively, "Yes, please!"

Stephen growled, looking pleased. He started fucking Tony harder and faster, just as he’d asked.

Tony's little wails of pleasure only increased as the head of his Alpha's dick starting reaching new places deeper inside of him. Helpless under all of the pleasure, he wrapped his legs around Stephen's waist to pull him in more and embraced him by the shoulders, pulling him closer to his face.

"Mm Alpha," Tony moaned seductively in his ear, his lust now burning too strong for modesty, "You gonna put lots of pretty pups in my belly? You gonna fuck me until you know I'm pregnant?"

Stephen chuckled, looking pleased. “You want me to, pretty little Omega?” He asked. “You want me to fuck you all night and breed you full of pretty pups?”

"Oh yes, please," Tony crooned, "I want to be a good Omega, please fill me up and breed me!"

Stephen growled. “Anything you want, little one,” he growled, before slamming into Tony one last time as he knotted the little Omega underneath him and bit down hard on his neck at the same time, claiming him.

Tony wailed as the strongest wave of pleasure he'd ever felt slammed into him, feeling Stephen's teeth close around the gland in his neck while he inseminated him. His Alpha's cock was so big Tony could feel it jump and twitch in him with every new wave of cum, his belly feeling warm and full. Tears from the exertion streaked down his cheeks as his own little cock finished splattering both of their bellies with his spend.

Stephen slowly released Tony’s neck, then nuzzled his cheek. “How do you feel, sweet little one?” He asked. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

Tony sobbed with need, sniffling when Stephen removed his mouth from his neck, "Thank you, Alpha, and um, I-I feel happy...And f-full.... A-Am I a good boy now?"

“Oh, sweetheart,” Stephen said, carefully maneuvering Tony into his arms and settling them down in a more comfortable spot on the bed. “Don’t cry, sweet one. You are always a good boy. You have always been my sweet, precious good boy. I’m very proud of you and I love you very much.”

Tony heaved out a few breaths, lying tiredly in Stephen's arms and pressing his cheek to his chest. His knot was still firmly lodged inside him, which felt amazing.

"Thank you Alpha," he hiccuped, "I love you too..Mm, can you lick my neck? It's dripping down a lot."

“Yes, sweetheart, of course,” Stephen said, lapping at the wound on Tony’s neck. “Shh, honey. Are you sure you’re alright? Nothing hurts? If I did something wrong, you need to tell me so I can protect you.”

"N-No I'm fine, I just feel, um...That was... It was just a lot," Tony hiccuped again, "I've never felt that good before."

Stephen smiled down at him, nuzzling him and petting his hair. “I’m glad you felt good, he hummed, continuing to nuzzle and praise Tony. “You’ve been such a good boy for me, honey. And I’ll always be proud of you, okay?”

Tony nodded, pressing his nose up into Stephen's neck and hiding his face, feeling sleepy.

"Yes, Alpha," he swallowed another hiccup.

“Tired already, little one?” Stephen asked, nuzzling him.

"More?" he asked, nuzzling him back.

Loki stretched and got up then, he had honestly just dozed off in the middle of Tony's breeding. He made his way up to the side of the bed once more, reaching out to pet Tony's little head and leaning over to kiss Stephen's forehead, "Did I hear more?"

Stephen chuckled. “I’m almost certain you’re both pregnant, but if you want more, who am I to say no?” He teased. “You’ll both have to wait until my knot goes down, though.”

"It'll be awhile then," Loki chuckled before going over to grab a few goblets from across the room where a jug of water sat, "He's got a tight little virgin hole and you've got a big thick knot... Well, that first part, maybe not so much after tonight."

Stephen hummed, holding Tony close and rocking him. “Maybe he’s not a virgin anymore,” he allowed, “but I think he’ll always have a tight little hole.” He kissed Tony’s cheek. “Thirsty, sweetheart?”

"Mhmm, Tony mumbled sleepily into his neck as Loki brought over glasses of water for them all, ignoring the comments about his hole.

"Drink up, godling, you'll need some water after this," Loki offered him the cup and Tony took it before taking some shaky sips.

“Here,” Stephen murmured, taking the glass and holding it for Tony so he could take a drink. “There you go, sweetheart.”

Tony gulped down the goblet of water within a few seconds before Loki offered to refill it.

"So," the trickster god asked, "How does it feel to know you've been deflowered by the god of the underworld? Was it as good as I told you it would be?"

Tony nodded, sighing happily, "It was, and now..." He rubbed over his belly, "Now I'm carrying a beautiful child we'll all be proud of."

Stephen nuzzled Tony. “If I’d known you were so nervous beforehand I would have tried to calm you down myself. I hate to think you didn’t enjoy yourself at the party because you were so stressed.”

"We'll have more parties to come," Tony told him, "Don't worry about me."

Loki returned with more water before seating himself on the edge of the bed, "I helped him as best I could, Alpha. But now he knows he's very good and he'll be prepared for next time."

“Thank you for helping him, Loki,” Stephen murmured. “That was very kind of you.” He pulled him a bit closer, kissing him gently.

Loki kissed him back, indulging in the sweetness of it before pulling away, "Anything for my two beautiful husbands." He downed his last goblet of water before placing it on the end table.

Tony felt a warm dripping from his hole a few moments later, "O-Oh, Stephen, I think it has to come out now."

“Mm,” Stephen agreed, gently pulling out of Tony. “Now, sweetheart, you rest a bit on the bed.”

Tony nodded and obediently rolled over, bringing his legs to his chest like his Alpha had instructed Loki to do before. 

He turned to Loki, smirking at him. “And what would you like from Alpha?”


	4. More Sex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought the sex was over, we're here to remind you about the strength of the divine libido this bonus long chapter!

"Well, first of all," Loki smirked back, "Where do you keep the wine?"

Stephen smiled, waving a hand so a large tray with goblets, wine bottles, fruits, cakes, and other desserts appeared. “Go on,” he said in a teasing voice. “Have your drink.”

Loki grabbed himself a bottle before uncorking it and getting back on the bed to drink it, "Ooh, you got the good stuff."

Tony's nose perked up when he smelled the sweetness in the air, "Oh, you brought us cakes, Stephen?"

Stephen smiled. “Yes, love. Here,” he held a small chocolate cake to Tony’s lips. “See what you think.”

Tony accepted the bite-sized morsel into his mouth eagerly, the molten chocolate inside warm and sweet on his tongue, "Mmm..."

Loki smirked at the noise Tony made, taking a long swig of wine, "Oh how cute he looks when you feed him, he's got such a lovely face. Look at his pretty little lips..."

Stephen smiled, nuzzling Tony. “He’s always been beautiful, but I think godhood suits him well. Like you were designed for it,” he hummed, stroking Tony’s cheek.

"It was written in all our destinies," Loki added, climbing onto the bed and seating himself in Stephen's lap, "But I agree, he's especially gorgeous for a former mortal. Just look at those hips, perfect for having as many children as he wants. Mine on the other hand, not so much, but we'll make it work."

Tony blushed, "Thank you both... I must admit it I never pictured myself here. And don't worry Loki, we're in this together." He rolled over to nuzzle Stephen's thigh while he laid on the bed, legs still pressed to his chest, "Can I have another sweet, please?"

Tony munched down the strawberry, loving the sweet tanginess of the berry mixed with the richness of the chocolate. He wanted more, but didn’t want to keep being needy and just settled for resting his head against Stephen’s thigh. 

Loki, on the other hand, was enjoying his bottle of wine and eating up juicy grapes soaked in champagne and rolled in sugar. He offered one to Stephen, pushing it against his lips, “Here, Alpha, try one.”

“Mm. Thank you, Loki,” Stephen said, chewing on the grape while he offered Tony a pair of chocolate-covered raspberries. “Tony, sweetheart, you can have more. Tell me what else you want to try.”

Loki took another sip of his wine before busying himself at his Alpha’s neck, latching on and leaving his mark, sucking and biting on a choice piece of skin above his clavicle, purring into his touch.

Tony gave a happy little noise when the sweet berries burst in his mouth, “Mm, do you have pomegranate seeds covered in dark chocolate?”

Loki chuckled, still kissing his Alpha’s neck and reaching out to tease Tony’s nipple, “Look at this spoiled Omega, I bet I could find something more fitting to put in your mouth, sweet one.”

Tony’s face flushed at Loki’s words and the teasing of his nipple, shooting tingles down his spine. The way Loki talked to him made tingles shoot down his spine, “Better ask Alpha first, Loki.”

“Here, sweetheart,” Stephen said, offering Tony a small handful of the requested pomegranate seeds. “How much did you eat at the banquet, darling?” He asked, gently stroking the inside of Loki’s legs as he spoke.

Loki moaned when his Alpha touched him, reaching up to nip at his ear suggestively.

“I tried not to eat too much, I didn’t want to be too full,” Tony told him honestly, “And well, I was nervous.”

“That’s what I thought,” Stephen said. “Come on, honey, eat a little more. You’ll need the energy.”

“We’re going all night, then?” Tony asked before finally getting up, attempting to reach over Loki for some water.

“If the two of you want to,” Stephen told him, taking a water goblet and offering it to Tony.

Tony drank hungrily gulping down half the water before Loki offered him a cherry tart to munch on as well before drinking another long swig of wine, laughing, “Already trying to fatten him up, Alpha?”

Stephen shrugged. “He doesn’t eat as much as he should,” he said, deciding it was best not to tell Loki the reason he’d met Tony was because he was so hungry he was stealing food from his altar.

Loki laughed again before leaning up to sloppily kiss his Alpha, “Mm, that’s got to change, then.”

Tony ate his cherry tart and finished off his water before Loki was already grabbing at another pastry to give him, it looked like a strawberry cream cheese croissant.

“Exactly,” Stephen said, kissing Loki back while massaging Tony’s neck. “He needs lots of care and attention.”

Tony crooned happily, shamelessly eating the tart out of Loki’s hand and enjoying every bite, “Thank you... I feel so spoiled, honestly. I haven’t eaten like this in a long time.”

Stephen kissed his nose gently. “You better get used to being spoiled. I plan to spoil both of you rotten.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Loki polished off the wine before clunking the bottle down on the end table and beginning to trail his kisses down Stephen’s chest.

Tony sighed, “I don’t know if I’ll get used to it just yet.”

“You have time,” Stephen promised, kissing his cheek. “Just try to enjoy it, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Tony finished the tart and Loki brought his fingers to his mouth to lick them off.

Loki began to trail further down, kissing Stephen’s stomach and slowly moving to rub his hand over his Alpha’s cock, which wasn’t hard yet. He could fix that.

Stephen looked over at Loki, amused. “Naughty little slut. Did I tell you you could have my cock yet?”

Loki met his gaze as he picked up Stephen’s cock and licked it from base to tip, “Don’t you want me to suck it, Alpha?”

Stephen looked a little amused. “No, I think I have a better idea,” he said, looking between the two Omegas.

“What would that be?” Loki looked at him with hazy, seductive eyes.

“Hmm?” Tony asked over a chocolate cupcake.

“Tony, love, when you’re finished with that, I want you to come sit in front of Loki,” Stephen said. “Loki, you use your hands to get me hard and then turn around.”

Loki nodded to him, "Have we got any lube?" Tony tried to finish eating his cupcake as quick as he could before he got up to go get more water. He was probably going to need it for the workout he'd be getting in about 2 minutes.

Stephen offered Loki a bottle from nowhere, leaning back into the pillows. “Go on,” he said, rubbing Tony’s back. “Hey. Slow down,” he soothed. “You’re okay.”

Tony swallowed his last bite miraculously without choking before he washed it down with more water. He got his breathing straightened out with Stephen's help. Luckily enough they still had time as Loki poured some lube into his hand and onto Stephen's flaccid cock before he reached down to begin jerking him off.

Stephen groaned as Loki worked, smiling down at him as he got him hard. “Very good,” Stephen praised. “Now, Loki, you’re going to turn around and ride me while Tony jerks you off. But you’re not allowed to cum and mark him. If you do there will be consequences,” he purred in Loki’s ear. “Do you understand?”  
Loki gave Stephen's cock a few more pumps, delighted his hole would be filled again. He turned around, sliding his lubed fingers in his hole briefly to stretch himself back out a bit. Luckily, he was still loose and wet from before. He pulled his fingers out after a few moments, turning to Stephen and making a show out of licking off the cum and lube from them.

"Mm, better shoot deeper this time, Alpha. You want me to get pregnant, don't you?" Loki teased dangerously before quickly grabbing Stephen's cock and beginning to ease it into his hole. 

Tony was surprised again by Loki's deliberate rashness before he knelt obediently in front of Loki, who passed him the lube, groaning as Stephen's cock bottomed out inside him.

“Mm, I plan to, slut,” Stephen purred into Loki’s ear, leaning back into the pillows. “You two can start whenever you like,” he added, running his hand up and down Loki’s thigh.

Tony poured some lube into his hand and began to stroke Loki's cock, not really sure how to do it right but hoping he was. The other god seemed to be enjoying himself at least as he began to rock back and forth on their Alpha's cock.

Stephen looked over at Tony. “Don’t worry, honey,” he said, gazing at him with lust filled eyes. “It’s your turn next.”

Tony nodded, blushing at his Alpha's words, "Yes, Alpha." He secretly felt guilty that he was excited. He knew he was probably pregnant already and he had always been taught that to have sex for fun was wrong. He remembered how horrible he had felt after his first time, purposely picking a beta so he wouldn't get pregnant. Still... His Alpha wanted to use him, so he would be complacent. Stephen probably just wanted to make sure he was bred, anyway. 

Meanwhile, Loki began to bounce faster on Stephen's cock, moaning every time the length plunged deeper into him. He hoped Stephen would start bucking up into him now that his knot was already bumping up against Loki's hole. The god sighed happily, reaching over to grab another small cookie and putting it to Tony's lips, "Good boy, just move your hand a little faster and rub your thumb over the head. You'll learn quickly, little love, don't worry."

Tony opened his mouth for the cookie and obeyed, deciding to lube up his other hand. Maybe if he used two it would feel nicer.

Stephen smirked at Loki, bucking his hips a bit, knowing Loki wanted more. He grabbed the smaller god’s hips, helping him quicken his pace but purposefully making him desperate.  
"Fuck!" Loki huffed as Stephen bucked up while Tony rubbed over the head of his cock, "That's fucking good, fuck me just like that Alpha..."

“Yes?” Stephen asked, nipping at Loki’s jaw. “Is that all you want, little one?”

Loki leaned back more into Stephen's grip, bringing one of his hands up to toy with his nipple, "God yes. Fuck me hard Alpha, you know I want it rough..."

Tony began to stroke Loki's cock faster which only make more pre-cum dribble from the head. He began to pant little breaths, his own arousal spiking up when he watched Stephen's cock fucking his hole.

“Mm, yes. I do,” Stephen purred. “After all, you’re my naughty, slutty little boy, aren’t you?” He reached up, grabbing Loki’s neck and squeezing gently. “All you ever want is cocks in your greedy little holes, isn’t it?”

"Mm-Oh! Yes Alpha," Loki whined as Stephen took hold of him, "I'm a little slut and I want you to use me, please fill up my hole, Alpha!"

Stephen chuckled, nibbling on Loki’s neck where his claim mark would go. “You just can’t wait to become an Alpha’s personal naughty cockslut, can you?”

"Mm, you know it, Alpha," Loki groaned, "But you better be prepared to tame me, I'm a bad little boy and I don't know how to behave." He reached up to grab Tony's chin, pulling him closer to him and Stephen, "Kiss me sweetly, little pet."

Stephen smirked, beginning to buck up harder and faster, but still not letting Loki have his knot just yet. “You’d better try, pet,” he purred in Loki’s ear. “You’re not going to like your punishment if you don’t.”

More and more rude sounds came from Loki's mouth as Stephen fucked him harder. He shivered when Stephen's hot breath huffed onto his ear, "Oh, but Alpha, I like being punished..." He smiled when Tony leaned forward to kiss him. Perfect, he had him right where he wanted him. He relished in the kiss for a few moments, pushing his tongue against Tony's lips until the other Omega opened his mouth.

Tony moaned into the kiss, especially when Loki began to explore his mouth with his tongue. He kept jerking his cock, which was now rock hard, and hoped he could catch the cum with his hand so he wouldn't anger his Alpha by getting any on him.

Stephen slammed his knot into Loki, snarling as he but down hard on his neck to claim him.

Loki felt the cascade of pleasure wash over him again, especially as Stephen bit his neck. He reached down quickly and moved Tony's hands out of the way. With one hand, he held Tony's chin and moaned into his mouth. With the other, he aimed his cock up as he jerked himself to a quick orgasm before spraying his seed all over Tony's stomach and chest.

Stephen released Loki’s neck, growling softly. “You’re in trouble now, little slut,” he hissed. “Didn’t I tell you not to mark my pretty pet?”

"Mm..." Loki moaned wantonly as he leaned back against the Alpha, his knot locked tightly inside him, "But I told you I was a bad boy."

Tony was panicking when he looked down at the mess of cum dripping down his chest, god, Stephen would be angry. He got up, scrambling to get off the bed to find something to go wash it with.

Stephen looked up. “Tony? Where are you going? Come here, love.”

Tony turned around, feeling nervous, "Yes, Alpha?" 

Loki laughed when he saw the worry on Tony's face. He looked funny, but he also chocked that up to the alcohol in his system, "Oh, he's scared he's insulted you by letting me cum on him."

“Oh, honey, come here, sweetheart. Come here.” He held his arm out to Tony, urging him to come snuggle up to his Alpha’s chest. “Shh, honey, shh.”

Tony looked down at the sticky mess on his front before going over and climbing onto the bed, sitting next to Stephen, who had his arm around Loki's middle. The trickster god was nuzzling at Stephen and using his chest as a pillow.

“Hey, honey, I’m not mad,” Stephen promised, kissing his cheek. “I’m so sorry I scared you, little one. Shh.”

Tony huffed out a sigh, accepting the kiss and calming down a bit, "It's okay, Alpha. I just figured, you know..."

Loki was able to pull himself off of Stephen's knot after a few more moments, it had softened considerably after Stephen became concerned about Tony. He leaned over to give Tony another kiss on the cheek, "Sorry, little one. I didn't know it would upset you that much." He got up to go grab more wine then, feeling the cum begin to drip down inside of him.

“Ah ah ah,” Stephen said, pulling Loki back. “We can’t have you wasting all that cum, can we? The whole point of all this is to breed you full of pups,” he purred.

A clear, see through plug appeared in his hand and he pushed it into Loki’s hole. “Much better,” he purred.

Loki jumped when Stephen pulled him back by his waist, effectively bending him over to insert the plug, making him fall to his knees on the bed.

"Gosh, Alpha, how could I be so careless? I'll make sure to be more careful next time, can't ever waste a precious drop of cum, can we?" he replied sarcastically before grabbing over at a bottle of wine.

“I think you’re adding to your punishment, little slut,” Stephen said while he massaged Tony’s neck, hoping to calm him down. “I’d be more careful about angering your Alpha if I were you.”

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" Loki wiggled his hips at Stephen while he uncorked the bottle.

Tony sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore his half hard cock pressing against his thigh. He reached over lazily to grab himself some more water.

“I am,” Stephen agreed. “And then I’m going to put that snarky mouth of yours to good use. Come here.”

Loki took a long drink from the bottle before setting it down and coming back over, plopping himself into Stephen's lap, giving him a foxy look.

Stephen smirked, rubbing Loki’s ass before bringing his hand down hard.

Loki yelped excitedly, adjusting himself better so his crotch would be over Stephen's while he spanked him. If there was any place in the world the loved to be, it was over an Alpha's knee while he spanked him.

Stephen brought his hand down twice more, then tapped the plug in Loki’s hole sharply three times.

Loki grunted every time he tapped the plug, the action stirring up his arousal again, his little cock already painfully overstimulated, "Oh god, not that..."

Stephen laughed. “I told you this was a punishment,” he said, tapping the plug more before swatting Loki’s ass a few more times.

Loki groaned when Stephen swatted his ass again, the pain and the pleasure getting his poor tired dick half hard, "Please tell me you're going to fuck me again, you know how hard I get when you punish me."

Tony, meanwhile, had taken a nearby towel to clean the cum off his chest, not wanting it to dry. He watched while Loki was punished and how Stephen was enjoying it. He thought he wouldn't mind to be spanked like that, maybe with the exception of the plug being tapped, he imagined that didn't feel pleasant. But the idea of Stephen bending him over his knee like that, well, it made his cock twitch.

Stephen snorted. “I hardly think you’ve earned a reward like that after your little stunt,” he chided. “Get up. I want you to get me hard with your mouth.”

Loki got up, a grin spread across his face, "That sounds like fun."

Stephen smirked. “Hurry up,” he said, smacking Loki’s ass again. “I have more plans for you.”

"Mm, don't rush me," Loki smiled again when Stephen spanked him, grabbing the wine again to take a drink, "You don't rush art, Stephen."

“Hmm,” said Stephen, looking unimpressed. “Your Alpha gave you an order, slut. Get your mouth on my cock, now.”

"Make me," Loki giggled, putting the wine down and crossing his arms. Tony eyed his boldness nervously as he picked up a candied pear.

Stephen growled, grabbing Loki and pulling his head down towards his cock. “It looks like you need to be reminded of your place, little slut,” he said fiercely.

Loki laughed at him, feeling the buzz from the alcohol coming over him again, "Then remind me."

“Gladly,” Stephen said, thrusting his cock into Loki’s mouth and growling in pleasure.

Loki felt Stephen's cock almost hit the back of his throat, his eyes rolling back when Stephen forced him down. He reached up to hold onto Stephen by bracing his hands on his thighs, keeping his mouth wide open so Stephen could fuck his throat.

Tony looked down nervously when Stephen forced Loki's head down. He hoped that would never happen to him, it didn't look fun despite the way Loki's eyes rolled back. Still, it was hot to watch him swallowing down Stephen's cock. He decided not to watch, again feeling leery of being rude and also of sexual acts outside of breeding for pups. He didn't like how he still felt horny, his cock filling out more when Stephen produced wet, garbled sounds by thrusting deep into Loki's throat. He shouldn't feel this way, he was already pregnant. He wouldn't be having sex for the next few months, so he had to keep it from his mind. He instead tried to focus on the goblet of water in his hand, checking the clock every few minutes as well.

Stephen pulled Loki’s head back after a few rough thrusts when he was fully hard. “Tony, love, come here,” he said.

"Yes, Alpha," Tony replied, putting down his water and coming over to Stephen, "How would you like me to present? Or, um... Would...Would you like me to use my mouth as well?"

“Mm, no, pet, I want Loki to hold your legs while I breed you a second time,” Stephen purred, kissing his cheek. “Better safe than sorry, wouldn’t you say?”

"I can keep them open," Tony assured him, "I won't give you a problem, Alpha, don't worry."

“Oh, no, pet, I know you won’t,” Stephen assured him, kissing his lips. “You’re my good little pet. But Loki’s been very naughty. He needs to be taught how to be good, like you are.” He nuzzled Tony affectionately.

"Oh," Tony said simply, kissing him back, "I understand, we can do that." The omega replied before moving to lay back on the bed, leaving enough room for Stephen as well.

"Don't worry, pet, he'll fuck you more sweetly than he does with me. Here, show Alpha your little hole so he knows you want him," Loki caressed Tony's cheek before grabbing his legs and pulling them apart, holding them behind the knees as he brought them up to Tony's chest.

Tony shivered as he was exposed again, the position making the cool air of the room ghost over his balls and his hole, which opened a bit as Loki spread him wider. His hole still felt wet and loose, but he wanted to make sure it wouldn't hurt when Stephen entered him again, "Please use a bit of lube, Alpha, just in case."

“Of course, sweetling,” Stephen murmured, kissing his cheek and lubing up his cock and Tony’s hole.

He carefully eased himself into Tony. “That’s my good little pet,” he purred. “So good and obedient for me.”

“Mm, look at you,” Loki said, looking down at Tony. “Look how your greedy hole takes Alpha’s big, thick cock. What a filthy little Omega slut.”

Tony groaned deeply as Stephen slid into him, feeling wonderfully submissive as the other two gods sat above him. He liked having his legs restrained, as much as he didn't want to admit it. There was something in him that loved giving control over to his husbands while they ravaged him.

What he didn't like, though, was Loki's particular word choice. He frowned when Loki called him 'filthy'. He didn't think he was being bad for letting his Alpha fuck him... Maybe Loki got off on being called dirty and useless, but Tony didn't like being talked to like he was doing something wrong. He already felt badly for enjoying the sex after he was already pregnant and for wanting a taste of Stephen's cock in his mouth, he didn't need to be made to feel worse.

Loki continued his filthy talk, while Stephen’s eyes were closed, lost in pleasure.

“I bet you’ve been dying to be filled by Alpha cocks, haven’t you?” Loki purred. “You’ve probably been dying to be filled with cum in all your holes. Such a dirty boy.”

Tony whimpered a bit, still aroused by the thought of being filled and from Stephen's long, shallow thrusting in his hole, but he still felt uncomfortable with Loki's words. He squirmed a bit, hoping he didn't look too upset. He hoped he wasn't being too sensitive.

Stephen opened his eyes and immediately looked worried as he caught sight of Tony’s expression. “Loki, no,” Stephen said, leaning forward to kiss Tony. “No, Tony is a good boy, aren’t you, sweetheart? So obedient and precious.”

Loki caught on. “You’re right, Alpha, he is,” he crooned. “Such a good, precious little slut, so obedient for his Alpha.”

Tony felt a little better, relaxing more, "Mm, thank you, Alpha... I want to be a good boy for you."

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Stephen crooned. “You’re such a good slut for me, aren’t you? You always listen to Alpha. Such a good, good boy.”

“Look at how good you take Alpha’s cock,” Loki purred. “So obedient and sweet for Alpha, taking his cock so good and eager. What a precious little thing.”

Tony squirmed and groaned as Stephen fucked him slowly. He wanted to be fucked harder, but he didn't want to ask. He had the chance to be greedy for his first time. This was about Stephen making sure he was pregnant, not about his pleasure.

Stephen nuzzled him. “What do you want, honey? Tell me what you want,” he purred.

"Mmmfaster," he mumbled out shyly, not able to look him in the eye, "Please."

“Look at me, Tony,” Stephen said. “Come on.”

Loki felt himself becoming even harder as he heard Tony’s shy request. “What’s wrong, little slut?” He murmured in his ear. “Embarrassed to show Alpha how much of a slut you are for his cock?”

Tony forced himself to open eyes, whimpering as Stephen kept sliding into him slowly while Loki teased him. His little cock was painfully hard, precum dripping from the head onto his stomach. God, how he ached to be slammed into.

Stephen looked at him seriously. “Tony, I don’t want you to be ashamed to ask for what you want,” Stephen said, his voice firm but not angry or disappointed. “Look at me and tell me.”

Tony whined, squirming again for a moment before Loki tightened his grip on his legs, "I don't want to be lewd, Alpha... I had my chance to get what I wanted the first time. This is about making sure I'm bred."

Stephen frowned. “Tony, what are you talking about?”

Loki stopped too, looking confused. “What do you mean, honey? This whole night is about getting what you want.”

Tony sighed, “The way I was brought up... They told us we weren’t supposed to enjoy sex. If we did, it was fine, but sex was supposed to be about getting pregnant. Once you get knocked up, you shouldn’t do it again unless you want another baby. I know you said we’re going to have all this fun, but we’re going to have to wait so long to get it. I don’t know, I’m just a little sad.”

Stephen frowned. “Oh, honey, no. Sex isn’t just about having pups. No, sex is about having fun too, and we aren’t going to stop having it just because you and Loki are pregnant.”

Tony’s eyes widened, a little unsure, “Really? It’s not wrong? My father always told me the gods would disapprove...”

Stephen forced himself not to laugh.

“Honey, I fuck all the time!” Loki said. “Sex is great! Almost all the gods have sex whenever they want. Almost everyone has banged Thor.”

Tony’s eyes widened even more, “Really? Are...Are you sure?”

Loki nodded.

“Tony,” said Stephen, his voice serious, “do you like sex?”

“Yes,” Tony said in a small voice, “But...”

“But what?”

“But it makes me feel guilty,” Tony told him, “Enjoying it so much...”

Stephen gave him a serious look. “Is it bad that I enjoy it?”

“I-Uh... No,” Tony huffed out, “I just... I don’t know. Are you sure it’s okay, Alpha?”

“If I say it’s okay, it’s okay,” said Stephen firmly. “Now, tell Alpha what you want.”

Tony hesitated for a moment before asking, very meekly, “Harder...Please.”

Stephen smiled, kissing his cheek before beginning to thrust into him harder.

“What a good boy,” Loki purred. “Asking your Alpha for what you want. Such a precious, good slut for Alpha.”

Tony threw his head back, moaning as Stephen began to rock into him deeper, “Please fuck me faster, Alpha...”

“Good boy,” Stephen crooned in Tony’s ear. “Such a good boy for Alpha. I’m so proud of you, little one.”

"Thank you Alpha," Tony mumbled blissfully as Stephen's voice vibrated in his ear, "I want to be a good boy..."

“Good boy,” Loki agreed, nipping at Tony’s neck. “You gonna take Alpha’s knot like a good slutty boy?”

"Yes, Alpha! Please give me your knot and fill me up!" Tony groaned out.

“Since you asked so sweetly, little pet,” Stephen purred, thrusting into Tony one last time and groaning as he knotted the little Omega.

Loki reached over, playing with Tony’s cock and balls. “Cum for Alpha,” he purred in Tony’s ear. “Cum for Alpha like a good little slut.”

Tony's back arched and he cried out as Stephen plundered as he deep as he could into his hole, his knot tying them together. He sobbed as he came, cumming all over his chest as his cock twitched and jerked.

Stephen purred softly, kissing Tony’s cheek. “Shh, honey, shh. Breathe.”

Tony's legs trembled as the orgasm finished ripping through him, whining at how much pleasure had just gone through him.

“There you go, sweetheart,” Loki crooned. “There you go. You okay?”

“Mhmm,” Tony whimpered again, sighing as he relaxed on the mattress, “Feels nice...”

Stephen maneuvered the two of them into a more comfortable position, then held Tony close to his chest while Loki spooned him. “You did so good, honey. So, so good. I’m so proud of you. You were so good, asking Alpha for what you wanted.”

“Thank you,” Tony murmured, pressing his cheek to his Alpha’s chest and purring along to his heartbeat, “I had fun, I can’t really think of a better way I’d rather spend my wedding night.”

Stephen smiled down at him, kissing his cheek. “You did so perfect, honey. Alpha is so proud of you, little Omega. My sweet, precious Tony. I’m so happy you came to us, darling.”

“I am too,” Tony smiled, wiping a tear from his eye, “I can’t wait until we start our family together.”

“Neither can I,” Stephen hummed. “You’re so good and precious, Tony Stark. “Loki and I are so lucky to have you.”

Tony purred his thanks, feeling sleepy as his exhaustion from the day set in, “I’m lucky to have you two as well, I’m probably the luckiest god in the world.”

Stephen smiled at him, nuzzling him. “Shh, honey. You’re exhausted. Go to sleep, precious one.”

"Mm," Tony sighed against his neck, "Just a few more minutes 'til your knot can come out. You should plug me, too, just in case."

“Of course, sweetheart,” Stephen murmured, kissing his cheek.

“I’m sorry I upset you, honey,” Loki murmured into Tony’s neck. “I promise I won’t do that again. Forgive me?”

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Tony turned to kiss Loki's cheek, "You didn't know." He stretched a bit, feeling Stephen's knot loosen, "Okay, I think we can try to take it out now, it feels more loose."

Loki nuzzled Tony’s neck as Stephen shifted, pulling out of Tony and inserting a second, clear see through plug into Tony. 

“That feel okay, honey?” Stephen asked, smoothing Tony’s hair down.

Tony made a little noise as Stephen put the plug into him, which was cold, but he settled down after a few seconds and moved around a bit to adjust himself, “Okay, it should be fine.” Tony settled down again, feeling sleepy but hating how sticky he felt, “Alpha, before we go to sleep can I wash myself off? The servants took the other washtub Loki and I used before.”

“Sure, honey,” Stephen agreed, sliding off the bed and lifting Tony into his arms. “I’ll give you a quick bath, okay?”

“Okay,” Tony yawned again, feeling satisfied.

Loki followed Stephen to his grand bathroom, and the Alpha diligently cleaned both of his Omegas up, making sure to pay each of them special attention while they relaxed in the warm water. Once they were done they returned to the bed which had been mysteriously cleaned (probably by Stephen’s magic), and he settled into bed with the two little Omegas, holding them close as they drifted off in his arms.


	5. It's Not All Peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for people who have triggers involving medical scenes, mentions of blood, use of needles. This chapter is essentially a doctor's visit, so read carefully if you are sensitive about these topics.

The next morning, Tony woke up to Loki pressing his cold, icy hands against his back. He squealed and a shiver ran through him, as he yanked himself away and almost rolled over the side of the bed.

“Wake up,” Loki called to him in a sing-song voice, “Alpha’s making us breakfast and then we have to go out!”

“Loki, you shouldn’t harass Tony like that,” Stephen chided. “Poor thing’s body is probably still adjusting to godhood.”

Tony shivered, glaring at Loki before getting up and exposing himself to the cold air. He noticed Stephen had come to check on him and smelled what could be baking muffins in the air. He hoped so. 

“Alpha,” his teeth chattered as he shivered, “Can I have a robe?”

“Oh, honey, you can call me Stephen,” he said, walking over with a warm, fluffy robe and wrapping it around Tony. “Is that any better, love?”

“Mm? You don’t want me to call you Alpha anymore?” Tony asked, cuddling into the robe, “Ooh, it’s soft... Got any socks I can borrow too?”

Stephen kissed his forehead. “Why don’t we save Alpha for the bedroom, like we will with slut?” He hummed. “You called me Stephen before you ascended. I would rather that not change now.”

Tony kissed him back as a pair of fuzzy socks magically appeared on his feet, “Okay, sounds good to me. Are you making muffins?”

“Yes,” Stephen said. “Do you want me to make something else? I can make bacon and eggs if you prefer.”

“No, it’s fine Alpha,” Tony smiled, still feeling full from last night and not wanting to overeat, “I like muffins.”

“Good,” Stephen said, sounding relieved. “Anything in particular you’d like in them?”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Tony smiled as he checked his hair in the mirror before going to leave the room, wanting to explore, “Anything is fine.”

“Blueberries,” Loki yawned, getting up and not bothering with clothes as he followed Tony out.

“Blueberries,” Stephen agreed, nodding. “I can do that. Why don’t you two go wander around? I’ll call you when breakfast is done.”

“Okay,” Tony told him as they all left the bedroom. He was stopped in his tracks by how... Beautiful Stephen’s home was. For the god of death, he kept a bright and clean living space. It reminded him of a resort he’d stayed at when he was very little with his parents- White, rustic walls, blue trim, and most importantly, a sea view. 

“Wow,” he breathed, “I was expecting much more, um...”

“Black?” Loki chuckled as he hopped up on Stephen’s counter, his ass making a smacking sound as he did, “Me too.”

Stephen snorted. “I’d like to think death isn’t all doom and gloom. And that I can enjoy the good parts of the world as well. If I helped create it I should be allowed to enjoy it, don’t you think?”

"Oh no, I like it," Tony smiled, "It makes me feel happy. I like how bright and big it is."

"Where can we made our nests?" Loki asked, crossing his legs and picking up a peach from the bowl behind him on the counter, "I have a bunch of ideas."

“Good,” Stephen said fondly. “I was worried you’d dislike it. But of course, if you prefer something else, you’re free to let me know and I’ll change it for you.”

He looked to Loki. “I have a small nook in the living room I thought you could use for nest if you want one to share. But I have plenty of rooms in the house that have a view of the ocean if you like. You can choose whichever ones you like.”Loki smiled, jumping down and taking another bite of the peach. He licked up a bit of juice on his chin before walking back over to Tony, "Let's go have a look at them, hm? We should probably each take a personal room and we can pick one to share." 

Tony nodded, "That sounds nice to me, I don’t mind sharing a nest. If there are that many rooms, I suppose I can take one for myself as well.”

Stephen nodded. “Let me know if you want anything else. I’m happy to improve on any rooms you pick out.”

"Oh, we'll definitely need to take a few days for redecorating," Loki chuckled as he bit into the peach again, "I have very specific tastes. Come on, godling, let's go have a look at the rooms."

Stephen set the platter of muffins on the table. “Dig in. Eat as much as you want,” he said. He looked between the two of them. “So, which rooms did you choose? What would you like me to change for you?”

"I took the far one in the corner down the hallway there for my personal room and Tony and I decided the one here near the kitchen will be our shared nest," Loki replied, "I'll draw up some ideas for the decor for mine later, it's a bit complex." He picked up a muffin, munching on it and savoring the cakey blueberry goodness inside.

Tony kept his hands on his teacup, trying to warm them. He didn't know why he felt so cold, maybe it was the air conditioner? He had a headache too. Every color, every sound, every scent, every touch.... He noticed everything felt... Louder. He couldn't get over how sensitive he felt. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to block out the noise around him.

Stephen walked over, hugging Tony. “I’m sorry. You feeling overwhelmed?”

"Yeah," Tony said softly, feeling a bit stifled, "I feel like my body is too big for my brain."

Stephen kissed his head. “I’m sorry. I forgot it can be disorienting for a mortal to ascend to godhood. I should have warned you.”

"Mm, I'll probably just go back to sleep if that's okay. We're not doing anything today, right? I can make my nest tomorrow," Tony told him.

“You have your doctor’s appointment today,” Stephen said apologetically. “But after that I’ll bring you to my bed and pamper you as much as you want. You deserve it.”

Tony's fear spiked up a bit, not really wanting to go out and have a bunch of strangers poke him and prod him. He was pregnant, wasn't he? Couldn't Stephen smell it on him? 

The last time he'd gone for an appointment had been humiliating. His father's mind was more intact then, and they had gone to confirm he had presented as an Omega. He remembered begging to be let alone, but his father had insisted they go and "make sure it was true". He had even insisted on being in the room, trying to convince the doctor there was still more time and that he might present differently later on. Still, everyone else knew it was just denial. That had been the beginning of Howard's disappointment with his son. Tony knew he had always wanted an Alpha, hoping desperately he'd present as one even though he was told from Tony's birth it was unlikely. 

Tony frowned, taking a sip of his tea and not really feeling hungry anymore.

Stephen knew immediately that Tony was uncomfortable and didn’t want anything to do with this appointment. He kissed Tony’s forehead. 

“Honey, I promise this appointment will be in and out. Christine just needs to corroborate that you’re both pregnant. I promise I will bring you straight back home, and this isn’t going to be invasive. Please try not to worry,” he said, kissing Tony’s cheek.

Tony sighed, scratching his head, "If you say so."

Stephen glanced at Loki, hoping he’d back him up. He knew Tony didn’t believe him; maybe further reassurance would convince him?

Loki noticed Stephen looking to him for support, but he didn’t entirely know what was going on. He mostly focusing on the third muffin he’d chosen for himself, but swallowed down a bite before trying, “He’s friends with her, Tony. She’s not some stranger we know nothing about. You’ll be fine, I’ve gone with my mother before for other things.”

Stephen rocked Tony gently. “It’s going to be alright, sweetheart. Eat something for me? Please?”

“I’m not really hungry,” Tony replied, feeling a bit dizzy, “I just wish I could lay down.”

Stephen kissed his head sadly. “I’m so sorry, honey. I’m so, so sorry. Forgive me? Please?”

“It’s not your fault,” Tony gave his cheek a caress before getting up from the table and steadying himself, “I just don’t feel well.”

Stephen hugged him. “I promise this isn’t forever. It’s just your body adjusting to your new power and immortality. Once you’ve become accustomed to it, you’ll feel better. I promise.”

”Are you sure about that?” Tony thought, a bit irritated and wishing he could leave his confusing body for even an hour to escape the dizziness and fatigue, “Okay.”

Stephen frowned, knowing that from Tony’s expression, he didn’t believe him. “I promise I will bring you straight home and put you to bed. I promise I will pamper you until you feel better. This is just to prove to the Fates that the two of you are pregnant like they wanted.”

Tony's face screwed up in confusion, "The Fates... They told you to do all of this?"

Stephen nodded. “One of their conditions for allowing you to ascend was to get you pregnant on our wedding night to prove you would be a suitable god of life. I didn’t want to cause you any stress. I’m sorry.”

Tony's face fell, "You... You didn't tell me any of this. I mean, do you even want children? Did you do all of this just because they told you to?"

“I do want children, Tony, I promise! Not too many, of course- but I do want them. I would have preferred to wait, to let you adjust to your new life. But I love you. I wanted you to stay with me forever. Please believe me, Tony.”

Tony sighed, shaking his head sadly as he walked back to his room. Right before he went through the door, he murmured, "Tell me when you're ready to leave."

Meanwhile, Loki had been watching the exchange quietly over his breakfast. He could see Tony's side of things, the confused little god not being fully adapted to his new lifestyle yet. At the same time, it was distressing his Alpha. If they didn't right things between themselves soon, he would have to step in to help.

Stephen groaned, sitting at the table and pillowing his face in his arms. “I fucked up,” he groaned. “I should have told him. I should have said something. I just...I didn’t want to stress him more than I needed to.”

“Don’t worry, Alpha, he’s just sensitive because of his transformation and he’s irritable because he feels sick. He’ll understand later on,” Loki reached over to stroke his Alpha’s hair, “if he doesn’t come around by the end of today, I’ll have a talk with him.”

Meanwhile, Tony felt sick to his stomach as he climbed into bed. He thought things would be perfect between he and Stephen when he was back on earth. Stephen had found him in a desperate state- Sleeping at his altar and hoping for death, going hungry when Howard forgot to feed him and there wasn’t enough food between the two of them. His father’s mind was never truly intact no matter how brilliant he was, and in his older years he had begun to forget who his son really was. This led to many nights of Howard locking up the house before Tony came home and eating all of their food. 

One day, Tony had awoken from his slumber at the altar of the God of Death to the soft touch of his hair being stroked. His cheek rested against something soft, and he woke up to see a man of pale white and dark robes petting him. His eyes glinted an usually bright blue, and the hair on the sides of his head were silvery wisps. His stature was taller than most men and he had the rich, musky smell of an Alpha. Tony remember not being frightened to realize his head was resting in death’s lap. He had felt oddly calm while Stephen noticed he was awake, telling him, “I have finally found you, sweet one. Go to sleep now, I’ll see you again another night to explain.” 

With that, Tony recalled the man waving his hand above his face and nothing more, assuming he used his magic to put Tony to sleep. After that, they met and saw each other frequently before Stephen proposed to him. They were married within a month, and now Tony sat wondering what had happened to make his morning so crappy after having the most wonderful set of experiences he’d ever had.

After a few minutes while Loki finished his breakfast, Stephen came to retrieve Tony.

“Just a quick transportation spell,” Stephen told him. “I can hold you if you want.”

Tony had already gotten himself dressed and he was standing by the window, watching the pull and tug of the ocean waves to distract him from the rest of the world.

“No, it’s fine,” Tony told him, not wanting to look needy at the moment.

“Tony, can we talk? Please?” Stephen sounded desperate.

“We have to go, don’t we?” Tony asked, dodging the question.

“Yes, but...but I’ve upset you. I’d rather try to make amends than be on time.”

“It’s nothing, Stephen,” Tony brushed him off before walking past him to leave, “I’m not angry at you.”

Stephen frowned, put followed after, looking regretful and distressed. “Ready to go?” He asked the two Omegas.

“Sure,” Loki said, stretching his arms above his head.

Tony just simply nodded, not really wanting to hear anymore talking. His head was still throbbing with a headache.

Stephen sighed, and suddenly they were in the small, tidy hospital. The lights were turned down low.

“Tony, Loki!” Christine said happily. “I hope you don’t mind, Tony- I thought it best to help your eyes as best I can.”

Tony’s fear spiked up as soon as they were inside, a barrage of smells, colors, and sounds hitting him at once. He closed his eyes again briefly so he could block out some of the noise, hating that he had to be here.

Christine gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry, honey. Do you want to go first, or Loki?”

Loki had already plopped himself down in a chair as he picked up a gossip magazine to read, “Let him go, he probably needs to get out of here as soon as possible before his head explodes.”

Tony sighed, Loki was right, “I guess, yeah.”

Christine nodded. “Follow me,” she said, leading him to the exam room, Stephen trailing behind him.

Tony’s irritability became apparent when Stephen followed him like a kicked dog. He had a right to be angry, didn’t he? Or was he being absurd? Tony didn’t like the idea of Stephen just doing all of this to please the Fates. It made him even angrier that he knew he was overreacting about everything today and being a baby. He just needed to get this stupid appointment done with. When they approached the door, he turned to Stephen briefly, “I’ll be fine alone. Go sit with Loki and make sure he doesn’t start believing the garbage in that gossip column.”

Christine frowned. Tony wasn’t very good at hiding his nervousness. “I think Stephen should join us,” she said gently.

Tony gave her a look that told her he was seething at the idea but he wasn’t going to tell her ‘No’ since it would only worsen the situation, “Alright.”

She led Tony to her medical table and had him sit down. “Sorry, darling,” she said as Stephen closed the door softly behind him. “These tests are a little...invasive. Can you take off your clothes for me?”

Tony’s fear reached record levels but he just simply nodded, beginning to take off his clothes, “Okay.”

Christine frowned sadly as Tony’s fear scent began to fill the room. Once he was naked and seated in a chair, Stephen took his hand, gently running his thumb in small circles over the back of it. “Hey. You’re okay. I’m here to protect you,” he soothed.

Tony just nodded to him, trying to ignore the fact that he was trembling as the memories rushed back to him of his father standing over him in an exam room not unlike this with disgust in his eyes as they were read the verdict about his presentation.

Christine sighed sadly. “Okay, Tony, first thing is a blood sample, really simple,” she said, sliding on a pair of gloves. “Then we can focus on the other parts and after that, Stephen can take you home while I look Loki over.”

That wasn’t too bad of a start. Tony didn’t like needles, per say, but they didn’t freak him out as much as other things did. 

Christine pulled out a syringe and found a vein, gently piercing Tony’s skin and drawing the blood she needed. Almost as soon as she pulled the needle out the wound closed up.

Tony glanced down, expecting to see the usual bruise that followed bloodwork and saw none. He glanced over at Christine, deducting that he had healing magic. That was probably a good thing. He’d need it after giving birth.

She turned back to him after putting the vial of blood into a nearby tray. She was apologetic as she pulled a speculum from a drawer nearby, “I need you to lay down, feet in the stirrups. This is the most invasive we’re getting today, but I’ll be as quick as I can. Try to relax.”

Suddenly the table was a gynecologist’s chair as she worked her magic. Tony swallowed hard when he saw the raised stirrups next to him. God, he did not want to be here right now. He couldn’t play it off like he wasn’t nervous anymore. Even though he knew this was needed to make sure he was healthy and his body would be ready to carry the pups, he still trembled a bit as he put his feet up, hating the feeling of being exposed to this other Alpha. His hole was still sensitive from the night before, which didn’t make things better. His heart began to race when he saw the cold-looking metal instrument in Christine’s hand, not exactly wanting that to be going in him at the moment.

Stephen came over, looking tentative. “Would you feel better if you held my hand, my love?”

Tony offered his hand which was still trembling. He felt a drip of sweat drip down his neck while he watched Christine, feeling tense and clammy. Time felt like it was going years per second and he wished he just snap and have all of this be over.

Stephen sat down and squeezed Tony’s hand gently. “I’ve got you, my love,” he promised. “Everything is going to be okay.

“I’ll be as fast as I can,” Christine told him, rubbing a bit of (unfortunately cold) lube onto his hole and adding a generous amount to the speculum as well before slowly inserting it into him and opening it gradually. 

Tony clamped his teeth together and surpassed as hiss as the cold speculum was inserted into him. He dug his nails into Stephen's hand, his entire body going rigid as his breaths became more rapid. He felt a bit lightheaded, closing his eyes so he didn't feel like the whiteness of the walls was trying to blind him.

“It’s okay,” Stephen promised, kissing his cheek. “I’m here. You’re okay, honey, try to breathe for me.”

After a minute or so of taking swabs and examining his cervix and inner walls, Christine removed the speculum, giving Tony another apologetic look. “I’m sorry we had to do that, honey. I know it’s unpleasant, especially when you’re already not feeling well.”

Tony just looked at her as she put the other samples into tubes on the tray, hoping he didn't look like he was going to be sick, "It's fine. Can I put my clothes back on now?"

“Just one more thing,” Christine said. “Then you can go, I promise. I have to look at your chest.” She peeled off the gloves, throwing them into a nearby trashcan before she came over, beginning to gently knead and feel at his chest and examining his nipples before nodding. “Yes, you should produce milk for your litter with no problems,” she told him, “You can get dressed now. You’re all done. I’ll let the Fates know you’re pregnant.”

Tony jumped a bit with how cold her fingers were. His chest also felt sensitive, and not just from his ascension. His whole body felt sensitive for that. Every touch felt like it was magnified, but he didn't think the sensitivity would go away in some parts of his body. He knew what happened when male Omegas got pregnant, he'd read about it at the library back home when nobody else would teach him. 

He'd probably end up growing some form of breasts as his pregnancy continued, and he didn't know what that was going to be like. He would probably be sore constantly for various reasons. Goodbye, comfy shirts, hello bras. He sighed, pulling his legs back down and getting his clothes back on as quickly as he could.

Stephen kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Christine.”

“Of course, Stephen. Take him home, he needs rest. I would have preferred to do a house call if they would have let me.”

Stephen nodded. “Ready for me to take you home, sweetheart?” He asked, picking Tony up in his arms.

“Yep,” Tony said simply, still quite shaken.

Stephen kissed his head, carrying Tony to where Loki was waiting for his own appointment. “I’m going to take care of Tony and look after him,” he told Loki. “After your appointment feel free to do whatever you like, I’d just like an estimate of when you’ll be home so I don’t worry.”  
Loki gave him a catlike grin when Stephen offered to let him go wherever he wanted, “I’ll be at the furniture store. I already made a few orders, I even picked out a few things for Tony. Bothered the Fates to tell me what he likes. I’ll be home before dinner.” He stood up as Christine came back into the hall, kissing Stephen before giving Tony a gentle peck over his eyebrow, “Rest well, sweet thing. You’ll feel better in no time.”

Stephen nodded, and suddenly they were back home in his room. He nestled Tony into his bed, turning the lights down low and blacking out as much light as he could. “Here, sweetheart,” he whispered. “What can I do to make you feel better? Want something to eat?”

Tony was hungry mentally, knowing he needed to eat or he’d feel worse. But physically, he still felt awful. Rolling himself into bed and still upset about before, he mumbled out an answer, “No, I just want to sleep. Everything is too loud.”

“Okay. Can I stay with you, love?”

“If you want to,” Tony snuggled deeper into the blankets, switching pillows so he wasn’t sleeping on Loki’s.

Stephen nodded, sitting down on the bed beside Tony and resting his arm around Tony’s shoulders. “Go on, honey, go to sleep,” Stephen murmured. “You need your rest.”

Tony sighed softly as Stephen wrapped his arm around him. He didn't know if he could stay angry at him for long. He supposed he was just going to have to get over it.


	6. A Good Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's a good Alpha and pleasures his Omega. Of course he's Alpha enough- What kind of man would he be if he didn't?

Awhile later, Tony woke to the smell of chicken soup. Lucky for his nose, the flavors didn't smell too strong and overwhelm him. He stirred a bit, looking at the clock to see it was late in the afternoon. The soup would probably be ready by dinner. He figured he would go back to sleep, no point in eating lunch now.

Stephen came into the room then. “Oh! Sweetheart, you’re awake! How do you feel, my love?”

"A bit better," Tony told him, not making much of an effort to move, "Room's still spinning."

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry,” Stephen said, settling himself on the bed beside Tony and hugging him close again. “I should have warned you. Baby, I’m sorry.”

Tony sighed again, "It's fine, Stephen. I'm not upset anymore. I think I'm just cranky because I'm uncomfortable, I didn't mean to overreact earlier. I just don't like all this weird stuff with the Fates."

“I know,” Stephen said softly. “I didn’t want you to stress about what they wanted from you. I’m sorry.”

"It's not just that..." Tony frowned, "Why does it matter what they want? Why are we supposed to care so much?"

Stephen sighed. “It was the only way they’d allow the other gods to consider you for ascension. I wanted you to be my mate so badly I was willing to agree to anything they wanted, but I should have asked you first. I’m sorry.”

"Wait, we have to do whatever they want now?" Tony turned to face him, "Anything?"

Stephen scowled. “They don’t control much in the way of the gods’ lives,” he told Tony. “But they do order us to do certain things. Plenty of gods have been told when to mate because they’re supposed to have another god.”

"But what if they make me start having tons and tons of babies?" Tony's fear grew, "I'm the god of life, now. They're probably going to make me pregnant all the time. And what about our children? Are they going to tell them when they've got to marry and who they've got to mate with and how many children to have? What if I miscarry and lose a child? Will I be punished? Are they going to make me get pregnant again right after?"

“Shh,” Stephen soothed. “They never picked my mates for me. I chose you and I chose Loki. I won’t allow them to ask you to do anything you don’t want to. Please try to relax, my love. I promise it will be okay.”

"But Stephen, what will they do to us if we don't agree?" Tony asked him, eyes wide with fear.

Stephen frowned, looking at Tony. “Do you think I would allow them to hurt you, Tony?”

"No, but could they override us?" Tony asked him, "Is that allowed here?"

Stephen scowled, his face taking on a dark expression which clearly wasn’t aimed at Tony. “If they tried to make you do anything you didn’t want to, I would prevent them,” he said.

Something dark and ancient seemed to have washed over him. “Thor would be on my side. As the two gods who created this universe I expect us both to be shown respect, even by the Fates.”

"Oh," Tony trying to ignore how he felt a spike of arousal at the deep, protective tone Stephen took, "Well. I hope you're right about that."

Stephen fierce. “If they went to far I would gladly do whatever it took to protect you, no matter what it did to me in return.”

"Well, I appreciate the support," Tony crossed his legs under the blankets. Even if Stephen couldn't see him, he still felt insecure with his cock twitching in his pants at Stephen's sudden passion, "I haven't seen the full extent of your power, but I've heard about it. I'm sure they don't care to get on your bad side."

Stephen slowly let the surge of power fall off him. He looked down at Tony. “You haven’t eaten anything all day,” he said, shaking his head. “I need to take better care of you. I’ll go you some of those pita chips and hummus I made.”

"Oh, um, is it spicy?" Tony asked, "I can smell things a lot and I don't think I can stomach food that isn't bland, I'm afraid. I do like spicy food though, maybe when I'm not like this."  
Stephen shook his head. “It’s just chickpea. You should be fine,” he promised.

"Okay," Tony relaxed a bit into bed again, "That sounds good."

“Good,” Stephen said, kissing his forehead and getting up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

"Alrighty," Tony adjusted himself in bed again, realizing how hot he felt under the covers. His skin was a bit clammy and sticky, he was probably sweating in his sleep. Trying to ignore it, he tossed and turned for a bit trying to get comfortable before peeling off his socks and tossing them out of the bed.

Stephen nodded, heading to the kitchen and coming back a few minutes later with a plate of pita chips and a small bowl of hummus. “Here, honey. Are you feeling a little hot? I can cool the room down if you need me to.”

"Please," Tony threw off his blankets, "I don't know what happened. I was cold earlier. Ugh, I can't even get these pants off." He kicked himself for sleeping in his day clothes, trying to peel the jeans off of himself.

“Here, let me help you,” Stephen said, gently pushing him back down in the bed and carefully pulling the jeans off of him.

Big mistake. Tony forgot his cock was still half hard, tenting his boxers slightly. He quickly reclined back under the blankets, hoping Stephen didn't notice. He made quick work of his shirt as well, it felt like it was strangling him.

Stephen helped Tony into light pajamas and kissed his cheek. “Eat your food, honey. I’m going to go check my crab traps and my fishing line and then I’ll come back and look after you for the rest of the night.”

"Okay, sounds good," Tony told him, "When's Loki coming back?"

“Probably not for another hour or so,” Stephen told him. “Do you want me to stay until he gets back?”

"No, it's fine, I was just wondering," he replied, picking up a chip and dipping it in the hummus.

Stephen nodded, kissing him. “I’ll be back,” he promised, before heading outside.

Tony began to munch down the pita chips and hummus, realizing he was more hungry than he thought he was. He felt a bit guilty eating the entire platter, but Stephen had made it for him. Maybe he would have less soup later in exchange.

Stephen was pleased to see that he’d managed to catch quite a bit today. That was good; he’d be able to give Loki a nice meal and pamper Tony further once he felt a little better and more able to handle pampering.

Tony finished up the dish, managing to get himself up to wash the bowl and plate before making his way back to his room. The food had helped a bit to energize him, and he wasn't as dizzy now that he was more awake and aware. He still felt hot, though. Deciding to curl up in the window seat, he hoped the fresh night air would help him a bit. The sea breeze wasn't as strong, so that was a plus. Maybe he was adjusting faster than he thought.

Stephen came back inside, setting his catch down on the counter and calling a servant to clean it.

He headed back into his room. “Tony? How do you feel, honey?”

Tony opened his eyes, looking over at Stephen and realizing the sun was beginning to go down, "A bit better. Thank you for the food."

“Of course, love,” Stephen said, before catching sight of the bulge in Tony’s pajama pants. “I think I better help you with that, my love,” he purred, walking to kneel in front of Tony.

Tony cursed that Stephen had noticed. It wasn’t his fault the boner wouldn’t go away. After he had eaten, he had tried to jerk off but felt more like sitting and watching the sea instead. Truthfully, he just didn’t want to clean up the mess after. He had forgotten about it until Stephen had walked in, sweaty with his shirt sticking to his back. Tony could see the outlines of his body, rippling muscle and raw strength. He blushed as Stephen knelt before him, his cock threatening to poke out of the front of his pants, “Oh, um, you don’t have to do that. I know some Alphas don’t like-“

Stephen snorted. “Alphas who don’t pleasure their Omegas are assholes, number one. And number two, they have no idea what they’re missing,” he purred, pulling down Tony’s shorts and underwear.

When Tony saw the hungry look in Stephen’s eyes as he pulled down his underwear, his cock sprung up and rubbed against his belly. Well, there was no turning back now. He spread his legs wider and leaned back to give Stephen access, the cool night air kissing his back.

Stephen purred, taking Tony’s cock in one hand and beginning to lick the length before suckling gently on the tip. He used his free hand to gently massage Tony’s balls, moaning softly.

Tony instantly leaned his head back against the side of the window, his back arching a bit, “Oh fuck...”

Stephen began to suck and lick Tony’s cock, using every trick he’s been told about by Pepper and Christine and hoping they’d be of use to him. He loved the small noises he could hear Tony making; it was clear to him that his little Omega was enjoying the attention Stephen was giving him.

Tony whines softly as Stephen sucked his cock down, taking turns between licking the head and nuzzling at his base while sucking his balls into his mouth. Every bit of it felt good, and his chest felt light as Stephen leaned up to flick his tongue over the tip.

Stephen chuckled softly, looking up at Tony. “Do you like it, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Yes, Alpha,” Tony moaned, arching his back more, wanting Stephen’s mouth back on his dick, “Mm this is just what I needed...”

“Good boy,” Stephen purred, suckling the tip some more and squeezing Tony’s balls gently. Mm, his little Omega tasted so good. What a precious little thing.

“Ah!” Tony groaned when Stephen gave his balls a squeeze. Something inside him began to stir, some unknown arousal. He leaned forward a bit, “Mm, lick a little further down.”

Stephen smiled. He’d do Tony one better. He gently repositioned his Omega, then licked from his asshole up his perineum up to his balls and cock. “Mm,” he purred. “Sweet little thing, aren’t you?”

Tony gasped when Stephen’s tongue licked over both of his holes, “Oh god! That felt fucking good, what did you do?”

“Did you like that, darling?” Stephen asked, licking Tony’s ass again.

Tony’s hands went down to hold Stephen’s head, “I don’t know what you’re doing to make my asshole feel so good, but please continue.”

Stephen chuckled. “Whatever my sweet little Omega wants,” Stephen said, beginning to give his asshole extra attention in between sucking his cock.

Tony reached down to grab one of Stephen’s hands and put it on his cock, “Can you- Oh, god... Can you put your tongue further in?”

Stephen chuckled. In response, he stuck his tongue in deeper, still stroking Tony’s cock with his hand.

Tony groaned at the sensation of Stephen’s warm tongue inside his ass, “Oh fuck!” He began to feel pleasure stirring in other parts of his body and he reached down to pleasure his hole, dipping his fingers into the warm wetness there and scissoring them while Stephen still pumped his cock.

Stephen removed his tongue after a few more moments, turning his attention to Tony’s cock again, moaning in pleasure as he sucked.

Tony whined softly as Stephen returned his attention to the head of his cock, his pleasure quickly building, “Alpha, I’m gonna cum, where do you want me to do it?”

In answer, Stephen sucked harder.

Tony’s climax built itself up for a few more moments before he was sent over the edge, fisting through Stephen’s hair and bucking further up into his mouth as he came, “Oh, Alpha, fuck!”

Stephen smiled, licking the cum from Tony’s cock and his lips. “Mm. My good little Omega,” he purred. “Was that alright, my love?”

Tony shuddered as Stephen licked over his overstimulated cock.

“Yes Alpha, it felt amazing,” he gasped out.

Stephen smiled at him. “Do you feel a little better, sweetheart?”

“Mhmm,” Tony murmured, sighing and relaxing, “Did you enjoy it, too?”

“Definitely,” Stephen said, smiling at him. “You can ask me to do that any time.”

Tony smiled, leaning back against the window. His back hurt, but he was too tired to move, "I'll keep that in mind, I'm still getting used to this whole 'You can have sex whenever' thing, but my body has been getting away from me lately. Do gods have naturally higher sex drives?"

Stephen shrugged. “I don’t know about that. I think one of the other gods who ascended said sex is better as a god- but I’m not sure.”

"I've always heard it, but I mean... It seems true. Most of you have a lot of children," Tony pointed out, "Put me back in bed please? I'm honestly too lazy to move."

“Of course, my angel,” Stephen agreed, lifting him into his arms and carrying him back to the bed. “Are you comfy? You need to eat something for dinner- I’m making soup for you.”

"I think I'm fine, Stephen, honestly. I can just have some for lunch," Tony replied, still hungry but not wanting to overindulge. He couldn't be one of those Omegas gaining tons of baby weight, now.

Stephen kissed his cheek. “No, you need to eat. You’ll feel better faster if you give your body what it needs.”

Tony felt guilty, "I suppose I could have a little bit."

Stephen smiled at him. “Thank you. I’ll be right back.”


	7. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for minor non-violent animal death in this one

Tony waited, starting to feel worse about the idea of eating. God, he couldn't get into these sorts of habits. He'd gain way too much weight.

Stephen reappeared after a few minutes, carrying a bowl of soup and a slice of sourdough bread. “Here you go, my love.”

Wow. That was a lot of soup. 

"Oh, thank you," Tony told him, "I don't know if I can eat this all, though. I'll try."

Stephen nodded. “That’s okay. You don’t have to eat everything, but please eat as much as you can. And let me know if you want any fruit or anything. I want you to be taken care of and feel better.”

"It's okay," Tony began to eat the soup carefully, trying to pause between bites even though he was really quite hungry. It was just soup, that wouldn't be bad for him, right? The bread was tempting as well... That he knew was to help him put on weight. He tried to ignore it on the plate, but he wasn't crazy- A good sourdough was a good sourdough. He noticed Stephen watching him while he ate, was he trying to observe him? God, was he making a mistake? Maybe he shouldn't have eaten so much already... Stephen was going to think he was eating too much, he was probably just being nice. Tony put his spoon down, pausing.

Stephen looked concerned. “Tony? You’ve hardly eaten anything. Do you want something else? I’m happy to make you something different.”

"N-No it's fine, I'm just full," Tony tried.

Stephen frowned. “You didn’t eat breakfast, love. You need to eat. Humor me? Please?”

“I’m not used to eating this much,” Tony averted his gaze.

Stephen gave him a sad look. “I know that, honey...but eating the way you were before wasn’t healthy. I was feeding you more food before you ascended for a reason. It’s not good to deprive your body like that.”

“I just feel guilty,” Tony finally admitted, “I feel like I’m going to gain a lot of weight if I eat like this.”

Stephen shook his head. “I’ll get you to a healthy weight,” he promised. “I can’t have you being miserable.”

Tony looked down, “I just, I don’t know why I’m like this. I guess I haven’t been used to eating well for a very long time.”

Stephen kissed his cheek and gave him a tight hug. “I know, love. I know. But I will never let you go hungry, okay?”

"I know," Tony leaned into his embrace, "This isn't your fault, either. You're trying to help me, but I think it's just an internal thing. My brain just keeps telling me eating is wrong."

“I know it is, love,” Stephen murmured, kissing his head. “But you mean the world to me and I’m going to help you learn that it’s okay to ask for what you want and what you need.”

“I’m just afraid it’s never going to change and I’m always going to feel like this,” Tony’s emotions began to burble up. Was this another side effect of ascension?

“No you won’t, love. I promise I’m going to help you feel better. Cross my heart.” Stephen smiled at him. “Now, try some sourdough, sweetheart. It’s yummy, I promise.”

Oh, it did look yummy. Of course it did, it was bread slathered with butter.  
Tony loved bread. But bread made you fat... But Stephen wanted him to try it. Stephen made it for him. Tony picked up the piece, dunking it in the soup and taking a bite.

“Okay?” Stephen asked him, his blue-green eyes soft.

"Mhm," Tony nodded, chewing the bite and swallowing it down, "It's good, did you bake it yourself?"

Stephen nodded. “I’m glad you like it. I want you to enjoy living with me.”

Tony continued eating the bread, resting his head on Stephen's shoulders, "I do already, I just need some time to adjust."

A few minutes later, there was a great knocking on the door and Tony heard Loki's voice telling them to open it followed by a series of loud thudding noises like he was putting heavy objects on the floor.

Stephen snorted. “I wonder what our husband brought home.”

"It sounds like a lot of stuff," Tony put his food to the side, "Let's go let him in."

Stephen led the way to the front door, looking Loki up and down speculatively. “Had fun shopping, did you?”

"I did! Daddy's going to phone me in a rage later probably, I used his card," Loki laughed, waving to the movers, "Just bring it all over here and down the hall. You Alphas are working so hard today, huh?"

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Flirting again? You’re shameless,” he said, hugging Loki around the waist. “You should have called me. You could have used my card.”

“Oh, you know how it goes,” Loki replied, making eyes with another mover who was bringing in a large exotic plant, “Wow, look how strong you are, that looks heavy.”

“I’ll get you a card for my bank account,” Stephen told him. “Let you spend my money when you want to go on a shopping spree like this.”

“It’s fine,” Loki smiled, “My father and I got into an argument the other day. His way of apologizing. We need to save our money for the babies. Speaking of which, when are the tests going to come back? I want to know how many I’m having.”

Stephen shrugged. “I’m not sure on that front. Christine is probably back home pampering Pepper, though- I’ll call her and ask tomorrow.”

"Alright, sounds good to me," Loki twirled a piece of hair around his finger while he made eyes at another two movers who were bringing in a large, modern dresser. He turned to Tony, "I got kind of a modern vibe from you, dear. Thought you'd like something a bit simple with some splashes of avant garde. I confirmed it with the Fates, anyway. I'm more of a Rococo man myself, but to each their own."

Stephen looked over at Tony. “Does everything look alright to you? I’m happy to go buy you more if you want it.”

Tony nodded, eyes widening as he saw the furniture, “Oh, it is. This is honestly more than I was expecting.”

Stephen looked down at him. “I’ll be spoiling you further. You’ll have to get used to a pampered lifestyle, I’m afraid.”

Tony sighed, a small smile still spread across his face, “I wish you wouldn’t waste so much money on me, honey. Just having you is enough.”

Stephen shook his head. “The fact that you gave this ancient god a chance means I have to show you my gratitude for the rest of my existence.”

Tony just leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, “I will forever be indebted to you, my love.”

Stephen shook his head. “No. Never.” He nuzzled Tony before looking down at him. “Do you want to go rest in bed again?”

“I feel a bit stifled, I kind of want to walk on the beach outside. I’m not super cold anymore, I think my body is adjusted to the temperatures,” Tony told him.

“Ooh, that’ll be fun! We need some shells anyway, the bathroom needs to be more beachy,” Loki grinned, checking out a mover who was bringing in the last of their packages.

“Alright. Loki, do you want to take Tony out on the beach? I’ll finish with putting your things,” Stephen offered.

“You should come with us,” Tony replied.

Stephen looked over at him. “I can work on your rooms. You shouldn’t have to worry about decorating.”

“That’s the fun part,” Loki giggled, grabbing his arm, “Come with us. Let’s go in the water while we still can, it’s nice and warm out still.”

Stephen frowned slightly, but followed them out to the beach, hanging back slightly.

Loki turned back to grab him by the hand again, looking mischievous, “I have an idea.”

Tony rolled his eyes a bit, knowing what was going to happen next, “Are you sure that’s a good idea, Loki?”

Stephen followed them at a distance, looking a little worried. He hoped they were getting along.

Loki began to slide his tunic off, eyes glinting to Tony, “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

Tony looked unsure, “Loki, are you sure? It might not be good for our bodies...”

Stephen frowned at the two Omegas, wondering what in the world they were doing.

“It’s just seawater,” Loki replied, stripping off the rest of clothes and kicking off his sandals before running into the water under the moonlight, “C’mon!”

Stephen smiled to himself. He was glad his Omegas seemed to be getting along. He settled himself on the sand, watching the two of them with a small smile on his face.

Tony turned to call to Stephen, “You should come in, too!”

Stephen shook his head. “I’m fine here. You two have fun.”

Tony decided to cave and play along, pulling off his pajama top seductively, “Come on Stephen, come join us.”

Stephen frowned at them. “No, really, you two should swim by yourselves. You’ll see wildlife if I’m not near the water.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, confused.

Stephen pointed behind Tony. "When I'm in the water, animals stay away. Look, there's a pod of dolphins behind you."

Tony looked over at Loki in the water, enjoying his swim, and feeling a bit guilty, “At least come put your feet in.” He took off the rest of his clothes before wandering into the water as the dolphins swam up to him, bumping him gently and chortling. His eyes widened at how fast they approached him, eagerly swimming up to say hello.

Stephen chuckled. "Maybe later. They won't like me being in the water."

Loki swam up too, patting the head of one of the dolphins, “They’re so smooth, aren’t they?”

Stephen smiled, watching them. One of the dolphins bumped its head gently into Tony's hand.

Tony smiled as he petted the dolphin, “I like how friendly they are.”

Stephen smiled. "You're the God of Life. Creatures will naturally flock to you."

“Am I... Should I do something for them? Is there some sort of magic blessing I can perform?” Tony asked.

Stephen smiled. "They aren't looking for one, but you can give them one since I can't do it anymore."

“How does it work?” Tony asked.

Stephen smiled. "Place your hands on one of their foreheads."

Tony did so carefully and the dolphin didn’t shy away from him, “Okay, what next?”

“Think of what you want to bless her with, and visualize the blessing going through your hands into her body,” Stephen told him.

Tony thought for a minute before settling with a long, happy life before closing his eyes and focusing on what Stephen told him to.

Stephen smiled. “Look. It worked.”

Blue energy was flowing from Tony’s hands into the dolphin’s forehead.

Tony opened his eyes, smiling as the energy poured into the dolphin, who chortled and happily bumped his hand for helping her.

Stephen smiled. “I have to say- I’m going to miss that.”

Tony looked over at him sadly, “I don’t know why the council didn’t just give me my own powers. It seems wrong to take yours.”

Stephen smiled. “Don’t feel bad. I told them to take those powers.”

"But why?" Tony asked him.

Stephen smiled. “Because you deserve to enjoy the good things in life, Tony. You need that.”

Tony could already tell this wasn't going to be up for debate, but decided he would try to help Stephen continue to see the beauty in life as well.

"Thank you," Tony gazed at him sadly from inside the water, "I don't think anyone will ever give me a gift so beautiful again."

Stephen smiled. “As long as you’re happy, so am I.”

He looked over then, like someone had called his name from the trees. “I’ll be back,” he said, getting up and drifting to what looked like the figure of an animal at the tree line.

Tony turned when he felt water splash him, noticing Loki grinning and pretending not to notice. Oh, it was on. He gave Loki a splash before the dolphins joined in, jumping up and splashing in the water as well.

Stephen stood up and drifted to the trees to the mother wolf. “Hello, sweetheart,” he said softly, crouching down beside her.

Tony was busy trying to fend off Loki with the dolphins on his side, laughing as Loki came up from under the water with his long hair draped over his face in a wet curtain.

Stephen watched as the mother wolf carefully stepped aside to reveal a small pup at her paws. His little breaths were ragged and shallow, and Stephen could see blood under his little body.

“I’m so sorry, little one,” Stephen sighed, lifting the pup into his arms.

The mother gave him a forlorn look.

“I’ll take care of him,” Stephen promised her. “Go take care of his brother and sisters.”

The wolf gently licked her pup’s head, then headed back into the tears, while Stephen turned and carried the pup towards the water.

Tony noticed Stephen returning with something in his arms. He motioned for the dolphins to stop splashing as he called out to Stephen, "Hey, Stephen, what have you got there?"

Stephen settled himself down on the beach. “Nothing,” he said softly, petting the pup’s head. “You don’t need to see.”

Tony didn't believe him, coming back out of the water and splashing toward him, "Is that an animal?"

Stephen nodded. “Yes. A wolf pup.”

"Can I help him at all?" Tony knelt down, "I want to help."

Stephen looked up at him sadly. “I’m afraid we can help everyone, love,” he said, still petting the little pup’s back. It whimpered and snuggled closer to him.

“I know, Stephen murmured to him. “I know, sweetheart. It’s okay.”

Tony shed a small tear at how pathetic he looked, reaching out to touch his little head, "Then I at least want him to stop being in pain."

“He’s not hurting anymore, love,” Stephen promised, kissing his cheek. “He’s scared. His mama is gone and he doesn’t know what’s happening. He’s afraid to leave her and go somewhere else.”

"Why did she leave?" Tony looked even sadder. By now, Loki had climbed out and came to Tony's side, "What's going to happen to him now?"

“Because she has other babies to look after, honey,” Stephen said, rubbing his back. “He’s going to stay with me until he’s ready to go, and he’ll go to join his papa.” He smoothed the pup’s fur down. “Then I’ll bury him in a nice spot. He likes the sky. I’ll put him somewhere where he can see it.”

"You can't end his suffering earlier?" Tony asked as Loki rubbed his back.

"He can't waste his miracles on animals, honey. He has to save them for people," Loki told him softly.

"What do you mean, miracles?" Tony asked.

“We can do things like pick who dies,” Stephen said softly. “And now, for you, who lives. But some creatures are too far gone, and the Fates want miracles to go to humans.”

He pet the pup’s fur. “Whenever someone comes to me like this I help them with their pain and stay with them until they go. But don’t try to force him away too soon, love. Comfort always helps when someone is transitioning to the other side.”

Tony sighed, looking sad, "I just don't want him to be sad..."

Stephen let him pet the pup. “It’s less scary when people who love you are there for you when you go,” he said softly, kissing Tony’s cheek.

Loki rubbed Tony's back as little tears began to fall, "I wish I could have helped him..."

Stephen reached out to rub Tony’s back too. “Do you want to pet him until he goes to his papa?”

"Mhmm," Tony held out his arms, "I want to help."  
Stephen carefully maneuvered the pup between them, letting Tony pet him while he did the same thing.

Loki continued to sit with his mates, exuding his own calming presence to help the poor lost soul feel at ease. Tony continued to pet the pup gently as his breaths grew slower along with his pulse.

Eventually the pup’s breathing stopped. He lay still with Tony and Stephen’s hands in his fur.

Stephen looked over at Tony sadly. “Are you okay, honey?”

Tony sniffled and nodded, not knowing why he felt so upset over the small death. Maybe he would always get like this when something died in front of him. He continued to pet the little pup's fur.

Stephen kissed his cheek. “This is why I gave you my good powers,” he murmured. “So you didn’t have to suffer because of what I have to do.”

Tony looked up at Stephen dejectedly, "Why did they make you have this job? Or were you born like this?"

Stephen smiled. “When Thor and I first manifested, there wasn’t anything. But we were lonely so we began to create the world. Thor started with the sky. I started with the underworld.”

"Oh," Tony told him simply, "So... What do you do when something dies? Do you have to approve everything that does?"

Stephen shook his head. Everything dies eventually. All we do is finish up the documentation on the soul in question.”

"That makes sense," Tony told him, looking back down at the pup, "But people still come to you to bring you souls that are moving on?"

“Sometimes. It’s not uncommon for me to have a sick child settled on one of my altars with prayers for me to take care of them.”

Tony's face fell, "People leave their children alone like that?"

“They’re not alone.” Stephen said. “Or, they don’t see it that way. They’re with me. They don’t always stay. But sometimes they do.”

"I didn't know that," Tony told him, "Whenever I went to your altar, I was the only one."

Stephen shrugged. “It doesn’t happen often. But it happens occasionally.”

Tony nodded and reached down to close the pup’s eyes gently, “Let’s go bury this little one somewhere nice. I can get some flowers to put with the grave.”

Stephen nodded, gently nestling the pup onto his arms and going to find a good spot under the sky for him.

Loki helped Tony dry off with a spell before they went go search for some flowers to bury with the pup.

“You okay?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know why I felt so sad... I think it’s part of my new powers,” Tony told him as they walked over to the tree-line, “I just felt so upset... And powerless.”

Loki nodded slowly. “But look at it this way- that little wolf had a life because you give life. Without you things wouldn’t be able to live their lives.”

"I know, but he didn't have a very long one," Tony replied guilty as he carefully uprooted a few flowers to plant over the pup's grave.

“It wasn’t very long,” Loki agreed. “But he had a life. I bet if you ask Stephen he’ll tell you it was a happy one. And he said his dad had already died, right? So it’s not like he’s alone now.”

"I know," Tony replied, "I just wish there was more I could have done."

Loki nodded. “We all do,” he said softly. “But if we can’t protect mortals anymore, at least someone with a good heart takes care of them for us, right?”

"I suppose you're right," Tony collected a few more flowers, "Okay, let’s go find Stephen."

Loki nodded, leading the way back to where the god was sitting under the sky, a small grave at his feet.

He was murmuring softly to the pup, crooning to him.

Tony brought the flowers over, cradling their roots, "I brought some flowers to plant with him."

Stephen smiled. “You picked some of his favorites,” he told Tony, hoping to make him smile.

Tony didn't show much of a change in emotion as he began to plant them in a circle around the little grave Stephen had dug, "That's good."

Stephen placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tony?”

Tony looked up from his planting, “Yeah?”

"You helped him," Stephen promised. "He's safe now and he's happy with his father, but you helped him feel safe. I know you didn't like it but you helped him."

"I hope so," Tony finally admitted as he planted the last of the flowers and watched Stephen bury the pup.

Stephen kissed his cheek gently. "You did. I promise."

Tony nodded, pushing earth over the pup’s body before standing up, “Let’s just.... Let’s go home. I feel tired.”

Stephen nodded, brushing his hand over the dirt covering the pup's body and sending a small blessing to the tiny body lying in the earth.

Loki came up to hold Tony close to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Stephen followed them. "Where do you want to sleep tonight, love?"

"I'll just stay in bed with you and Loki," Tony replied, "I want to have a bath, but after that I think I should go to bed."

Stephen nodded, leading the way back into his room and showing Tony to the bathroom before going to settle himself down on his bed.

Loki followed Tony and helped him bathe, washing his hair gently like they had on their first night together and drying him off in a fluffy towel, "I thought you'd like these. Specialized cotton." Tony nodded to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for helping me with all of this. I know I'm not giving much back yet, but I want to."

Loki smiled at him. “Hey, you’re still getting used to everything. No one expects you to be running around doing everything right off the bat.”

"I know, but I know this can't be easy on you, either," Tony sighed, "I know this probably wasn't the honeymoon you were expecting."

Loki chuckled. “You say that like I was expecting a honeymoon to begin with.”

"I figured you were," he got out his toothbrush.

“No,” Loki said, shaking his head. “We all knew Stephen was crushing on you when you were still a mortal. He’s never looked twice at me before.”

Tony's face fell as he put the toothpaste on the brush, "He didn't know me very well, Loki. He just thought I was pretty for whatever reason. He loves you, too."

Loki laughed. “Nah, Stephen’s different than the rest of us. His whole job- it’s all about souls. He knew your soul the moment he met you. You know how he was telling you how that wolf pup was feeling?”

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Did you believe what he was telling you?"

"Um, sort of. I didn't know he could see into people's, uh.. Souls," Tony remarked.

Loki nodded. "Stephen created life, and he created death. He's tied to souls. He's always feeling their energy. It's why people leave those who are dying on his altars. He can take away their pain and comfort them into death in a way the rest of us can't. He's not evil or cruel. He's unexpected for some, and a mercy for others. People always forget he values life because he takes it away. But it wouldn't be there to take if he hadn't created it."

"That makes sense," Tony replied, "But like, can he see our entire lives played out?"

"Eh," Loki said. "In a way. He can see how you've interacted with souls in your lifetime. How they've interacted with you. He can see how you've shaped each other, how you've harmed them or built them up."

"Still, I didn't know he could tell that much just by meeting me," Tony began to brush his teeth, the knowledge beginning to deepen his understanding of Stephen's strangely strong affection for him right off the bat. Of course it made sense for him, he already knew everything he needed to know about Tony.

“Plus he’d seen you at his altar before,” Loki continued. “He has every reason to love you, honey.”

Tony finished brushing, taking a swig of water and spitting it out, "Then that's probably true of you, too."

Loki laughed. “No, Stephen only married me because my father wanted to have some power over him.”

"That's not true," Tony shook his head, "I'm sure if your father ever threatened something, he'd take care of it. He loves you."

Loki grinned at him. “No. Stephen doesn’t love me. I’m the slut of the gods. If there was a god of whores it would be me. Not a bad idea, come to think of it. Maybe the Fates with make me their patron god.”

Tony finished washing up, shaking his head, "Weren't you the one telling me that liking sex doesn't make you less of a person?"

“It doesn’t,” Loki said. “But I’ve never been a good person to begin with, Tony. I’ve done a lot of horrible things in my lifetime. You’ve been able to change and improve so many lives for the better. I do the opposite. I tear people down, I use them for my own gain. Stephen would never love someone like me.”

Tony flinched at the dark tone that the conversation had taken, feeling awkward around Loki all of a sudden, "But...You don't do stuff like that anymore...Do you?"

Loki shrugged. “Why shouldn’t I? No one loves me. My husbands certainly don’t. Why bother playing the part of somebody you aren’t when no one cares if your act is real or not?”  
"Loki, I... You can't say stuff like that. I don't know you and Stephen well enough yet, but I know I'm devoted to you both," Tony paused, feeling distressed at Loki's scathing words.

Loki shrugged. “Tony, you’re going to find out fast you don’t want anything to do with me. Which is fine; I’m long past caring at this point. But it would be good for you to know going into this that Stephen does have a favorite, and it isn’t me. It will never be me.”

Tony felt tears well up in his eyes, "Loki, that's just not true. You can't possibly believe that."

Loki smiled, wiping the tears away with his thumb. “Of course I do. It’s the truth. Besides, you and Stephen are made for each other. What am I? A third wheel no one needs. If it were up to Stephen he wouldn’t even be having pups with me. You’re the one he loves, Tony. You’re the one who makes him smile and makes him proud of what he created. I’m the mistake no one wanted who my father shouldered off to someone else so he could try to control them. All I’m good for is being a chess piece.”

Tony shook his head, more tears falling, "That's just not true." He couldn't stand to be here any longer. He made his way back out of the bedroom, stealing a blanket from a nearby chair and sniffling as he went to leave. He would sleep on the couch today.

Stephen stood up at the sight of Tony heading to the couch. “Tony?” He asked in a worried voice. “Is something wrong? What happened?”

"Nope, goodnight, Stephen," he tried not to make his voice wobble.

Stephen frowned. “Honey, you’re sad,” Stephen said. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Please tell me? Please?”

"It's nothing," Tony huffed, spreading out the blanket on the couch, "I'll tell you in the morning."

Stephen frowned. “Tony, please, I want to help you. I don’t like seeing you or Loki upset.”

Tony plopped himself down, "Loki and I just had words, that's all. It's stupid, just let it rest."

Stephen frowned. “What kind of words, honey?”

"It was just a dumb argument," Tony told him, wrapping himself up in the blanket.

Stephen frowned, then decided to leave Tony be. He rubbed the Omega’s back until he fell asleep, then headed to curl up in his bed, wondering what had happened to upset Tony. He didn’t sleep that night.


	8. Establishing Boundaries

The next morning, Tony woke up with his back cramping from laying oddly on the couch, stretching and yawning. He could hear Stephen on the phone and breakfast being made.

“Thank you, Christine,” Stephen said. “I appreciate it. Yes, you too. Tell Pepper I said hi.”

Tony rolled off the couch, standing up to face the day. He was ravenous after not finishing his dinner the night before. He ignored the voice in his head that told him to skip breakfast again and walked into the kitchen. Loki was probably still in bed because he wasn’t at the table. 

“How many am I eating for?” Tony asked, sitting down, “My guess is three.”

Stephen looked over at him. “I...um...you’re having one, Tony,” Stephen told him.

Tony was taken aback, “One?!”

Stephen nodded. “It’s alright, Tony. Christine says it’s because your body is still adjusting to being a new god. It isn’t ready for a big litter of pup gods yet.”

Tony put his head in his hands, “God, what are people going to say about me? I’m supposed to be the god of life!”

Stephen shook his head, kissing his forehead. “If you were the god of anything else you wouldn’t be pregnant at all. There’s no need to panic. Please, Tony, try to calm down. If you want other litters in the future they’ll be bigger.”

"Well, we're going to have to," Tony looked down at his stomach disappointedly, "The council isn't going to let me keep this job if I don't."

Stephen shook his head. “The Fates ordered you to get pregnant right away. The council only voted on whether or not they thought you should ascend so I could marry you.”

Tony still sighed, "Still."  
Stephen kissed his head. “No one who matters should give a damn how big your litter is.”

Tony put a hand over his stomach, gazing out into the hallway absentmindedly. Now that he knew what the situation was, there was no way he was ever going to let anything happen to the little life growing inside of him.

Stephen kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, Tony. It doesn’t matter. We are going to have a pup. That’s the important thing.”

Tony nodded to humor him, he couldn't face this yet, "What's for breakfast?"

“Bacon and eggs,” Stephen told him. “I thought you both could use something more substantial. The two of you didn’t eat much yesterday.”

"Oh," Tony replied, reminding himself not to eat too much bacon.

Stephen nodded. “Eat what you want, honey,” he said, as Loki came in ad swiped a few pieces of bacon off the plate. “Yum! Looks good!”

Tony froze a bit when Loki entered, still pretending like nothing was wrong. He picked up a few eggs for himself, beginning to cut into them.

Loki took a bite. “This is good! Tony, try some of this! Stephen is great at cooking!”

Tony looked at him sadly while he shook his head and bit into a piece of egg. He didn't want to eat any bacon today.

“Come oooooon,” Loki said, waving a piece in front of Tony. “You’ll like it! Promise!”

“No," Tony picked up his plate and began to walk away, "I'm fine with these."

Stephen frowned, following him. “Tony? Talk to me, please.”

"I just want eggs, why is that a big deal?" Tony asked.

“That’s not the issue, Tony,” Stephen told him. “The big deal is that you have been miserable since last night. Please, I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong. I need you and Loki to talk to me.”

Tony kept eating his eggs. Loki should tell him, he was clearly the one with the deeper issues.

Stephen frowned, looking helpless. “I...Okay,” he said at last, looking miserable. “You two enjoy breakfast,” he sighed, heading into his bedroom to curl up on his bed.

"You should have told him," Tony picked at his food.

Loki looked over at Tony, surprised. “Told him what?”

"What happened," Tony told him, "How you feel."

Loki laughed. “Why?”

"If you aren't going to take this seriously, then I can't help you," Tony had lost his appetite already, getting back up to his plate in the fridge, "You can lead a horse to water, I guess."

Loki shrugged. “Whatever you say. What’s the plan for today?”

Tony put his plate in, "I'm not really in the mood for anything right now. I was going to make my nest, but now I don't want to." He went back over to the couch, crawling back inside his blanket nest.

Loki shrugged. “Guess I’m on my own, then. I’ll go see if some of my old flames wanna hang out.”

"Fine, go have fun," He tucked himself in, "Come back when you feel like fixing things."

Loki gave him a blank look. “You say that like something needs fixing to begin with.”

Tony ignored him. He knew what needed to be done.

Stephen walked into the kitchen eventually to make dinner. “Want anything in particular?” He asked Tony.

"I'm not too hungry," Tony replied, "Make whatever you want."

Stephen looked at him helplessly. “You’re not eating anything I make! I’m trying to make you happy!”

"It's not you," Tony replied exasperatedly, "I just...don't like food." He wandered over to the couch, flopping down and feeling drained. He hadn't eaten lunch, either.

Stephen frowned. “Please give me an idea? Please?”

“I just want to be healthy. Nothing fatty. I just want to eat good for the baby, I don’t care what it is,” Tony replied, going to sit on the couch.

“Tony, you need to put on some weight. The baby needs you to.”

“That’s a slippery slope, Stephen,” Tony warned him. 

Stephen scowled. “Tony, you’re skin and bone. You need to gain more weight. This is unhealthy.”

Tony poked at his ribs a bit, “Fine. Maybe a little. Don’t overdo it.”

Stephen nodded, relieved. “What do you like?”

“Just give me whatever you caught today, make it easy,” Tony replied.

Stephen nodded. He went to cook up some fish, adding doing what he could to improve the flavor and hopefully put some weight on Tony.

Tony took the time to look up some articles about what to eat while pregnant on the new phone Stephen had given him. Stephen’s words resonated with him, he was right. Tony knew he couldn’t keep up his food aversion for long, not with the baby. He felt stupid, knowing it was obvious but still feeling wrong about the amounts of food the articles said he would need to eat. Sighing, he kept looking. One website told him to put in his current body mass and height, as well as the number of babies he was carrying, and it calculated how much of each food group he needed by week. 

“This calculator suggests I eat a big bowl of pasta or rice,” he called over to Stephen, “Any way to make that not hit me like a truck?”

Stephen looked over at him. “Of course. Whatever you like.”

“Eh, make it rice,” Tony thought about the small grains, deciding that was better against better logic. He knew it would be the same, but it sounded better in his head.

Stephen nodded. “It would probably go better with fish than noodles anyway,” he said lightly.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, poking around in more articles about what his belly would look like at different months.

Stephen finished dinner, putting portions on three plates and offering Tony the smallest one, hoping to avoid a fight, but leaving the biggest plate for Loki.

Tony surveyed his choice, deeming it a wise one before pulling it into his lap and taking a bite, “You know our baby’s microscopic right now? I just read about it.”

Stephen nodded. “They are. Very small. They’re so tiny they haven’t developed a soul yet.”

“Heh,” Tony laughed, poking his tummy, “Guess I gotta eat lots of rice so you can have a soul.”

Stephen nodded. “They need the nutrients. A soul requires a brain and a heart. Miscarriages can happen if the body doesn’t think the infant can handle a soul- if something is wrong with the vessel they’re creating for that soul.”

“Oh,” Tony replied, feeling a bit better digging into the fish and trying not to feel sick as he ate, “When will it have a soul?”

“When they have a working brain, a beating heart, and your body is sure their vessel will be a good one,” Stephen told him.

“When can we tell if it’ll be a boy or a girl? Can I tell with my powers? I feel like it’ll be a girl, but I was wrong with my last prediction,” Tony babbled on.

Stephen smiled. “You’re connected to souls now too,” Stephen told him. “You’ll know.”

“Okay,” Tony ate more, “I wanna know soon so I can think of a name.”

Stephen nodded. “You will. You’ll feel the soul when it comes.”

“What does it feel like?” Tony asked.

Stephen gave him a small, almost nervous smile. “You say that like I know what it feels like.”

“Right, but you haven’t been, like, around when souls pop into existence? Haven’t you asked people? Is it like a little tiny explosion in my belly? Or is it more like a warm feeling? Or is it like, weird and cold?” Tony asked.

Stephen gave him a searching look. “It’s like...like a little match was lit in your belly, but you don’t know it was until the flame suddenly gets bigger, and bigger. And suddenly you feel their wonder, and their hope, their...their love. You feel their love for you. And for each other. And it’s beautiful.” He wasn’t watching Tony anymore. He was gazing off into space, looking somewhat forlorn and wistful.

“I can’t wait to feel that,” Tony smiled, petting his belly again, “I’m going to give it a big huge soul, gotta make it count since I’m only having one.”

Stephen smiled. “It’s the most amazing feeling in the world,” he said softly. “It was magical.”

Tony looked over and saw how sad he looked, “I’ll let you know when I feel it so you can feel it too. You can put your hands right here, I’m sure you’ll feel it again.”

Stephen shook his head. “It’s not the same when you’re not the one carrying the pups. It’s okay. Like I said, I wanted you to have the beautiful parts of my life.”

Tony leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, “We’ll still have some beautiful moments once it’s born, anyway.”

Stephen nodded. “You’re right. We will.”

Tony finished up his dinner for the first time in days, feeling a bit sick, “Can I have a bit of mint water, honey?”

Stephen nodded, kissing his cheek and getting up to get it. He came back, looking worried. “You didn’t have to keep eating if you felt sick,” he said worriedly.

“It was healthy portion. I have to change my lifestyle if I want this baby to be alright,” Tony replied, taking the glass and sipping it, “Oh, can I have some of your robes and blankets for my nest? I want to start it before Loki comes back.”

Stephen nodded. “Of course, come with me,” he said, leading the way back to his room. “I picked out a few things got you to choose from.”

Tony followed, looking at the spread. He was immediately drawn to a red and gold silken robe, “Ooh... Soft...”

Stephen smiled. “I can get you some life it for yourself,” he offered.

“Okay,” Tony smiled, “As long as they don’t cost too much.”

Stephen kissed Tony’s cheek. “You worry too much.”

“Worry is my middle name,” Tony joked, grabbing a few blankets, “You’ll have to cuddle with me in my nest to re-scent these at some point.”

Stephen nodded. “If you want me to I will. Or you can put them in the laundry and I’ll re-scent them before I give them back to you.”

“Whatever works,” Tony smiled.

Stephen kissed his cheek. “Both work for me. It’s up to what you want.”

Tony finished collecting them, “Wanna come see what I put in there so far?”

Stephen nodded. “If you’re okay with me being there.”

“Sure, honey,” Tony led him to the room, opening it, “It’s not much yet, but Loki did get me some stuff to start. Most of the stuff is in our shared nest.”

“That sounds lovely,” Stephen told him. “I hope you two will get along well.”

“Hopefully,” Tony sighed, arranging the robes and glancing at the clock. Loki still wasn’t home yet.

“Stephen... You should talk to him. He’s under the assumption that he isn’t wanted,” Tony said carefully, “He thinks the only reason why he’s married to you is for his father’s gain.”

Stephen’s eyes widened. “He what? Why does he think that?”

“He thinks he’s a bad person and he told me he thinks you like me more,” Tony admitted, “That’s what we fought about last night. He’s just pretending to be okay when he isn’t.”

Stephen scowled. “I’ll talk to him,” he promised, kissing Tony’s head.

“Please do. I don’t want him to think we don’t care. I still need to get to know you both better, but I do care about him. I want to see him have a happy life, I want to see him become better than what people talk about,” Tony told him.

Stephen nodded. “I promise I’ll make sure he knows we love him,” he told Tony. “Why don’t you line your nest with my things? I’ll go wait for him.”

“Okay,” Tony replied, “You want to come to bed after this or do we have work to do? I’m just wondering when my job starts and how much time we have for our honeymoon.”

Stephen shook his head. “The council will warn us when they decide how long our honeymoon is. For now, just try to get used to your new life.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, “Maybe we should do something nice once things are straightened out with Loki. I want to enjoy our honeymoon together before I start getting really sick and pregnant.”

Stephen nodded. “I’ll think of something for both of you,” he promised.

“That’ll be nice,” Tony told him, “I’d like to meet some of the other gods, too.”

Stephen nodded, smiling. “I think you’ll like Pepper. She’s very sweet. And you’ll probably see a lot of her, since I’m good friends with Christine and Pepper is her mate.”

“Oh, nice. Is she an Omega?” Tony asked.

Stephen nodded. “She is. One of the smartest people I’ve ever met and very sweet.”

“Do they have any pups?” Tony asked.

“Not yet. Amusing, considering Pepper is the Goddess of Mothers and Childbirth. I’m sure they’ll have a few soon.”

“Oh, are they recently married?” Tony asked, “Sorry for all the questions.”

Stephen nodded. “Pepper is another recent ascension- only about a decade ago. It wasn’t as much of a fight to allow her to ascend, thankfully.”

“She’s got a difficult job, that’s why,” Tony remarked, “I admire her for that one.”

“And Christine is a more minor god,” Stephen told him. “It was easier for her to persuade the council to let her have a mate.”

“Isn’t she the goddess of medicine?” Tony asked, “How is that minor?”

Stephen looked over at him. “Her job is immensely important,” he agreed. “But relatively speaking, compared to me, Thor, Odin- she is much more minor. I’m not saying she’s a minor god- far from it- but compared to Thor she isn’t as worshipped.”

“That’s sad,” Tony replied, “Maybe we should encourage mortals to worship her more.”

Stephen nodded. “We should. I don’t think many of the other gods value medicine as much as they should. I’ll have to discuss it with Thor.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Tony looked up as he heard the door unlocking in the kitchen, “You’d better go. He’s home late.”

Stephen nodded, padding into the kitchen. “Hi, Loki,” he said, cocking his head to the side. “I hope you had fun. I made dinner for you, I can warm it up.”

“Sure,” Loki’s makeup was running down his face and his hair was damp. He had been swimming.

Stephen nodded, going to warm up the fish and rice. “...Can we talk, Loki?” He asked.

“Uh, sure. What about, honey?” Loki put on a smile.

Stephen turned to him, holding out his food. “Tony told me what you said to him last night, sweetheart.”

“Hm?” Loki asked, playing innocent.

“He told me you think I love him and not you. That you think I only married you because Odin wanted me to.”

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it, love?” Loki met his gaze.

“Why would you say that?” Stephen asked. “Do you think I would marry you if I didn’t want to? That I would let Odin force me to do something I didn’t want to?”

“Yes,” Loki replied plainly, “Tony’s your chosen one. I’m just the extra baby maker.”

Stephen frowned. “Do you not want the babies? Do you not want to be in this marriage?”

“Yes, but I know when I’m not wanted. I’m a realistic man,” Loki told him.

Stephen frowned. “Loki, I love you just as much as Tony. You mean a great deal to me. You are precious to me. If you don’t want to stay with me, if you don’t want these pups, I will fix things for you. But this is not something where you are less valued than someone else. I love Tony, and I love you.”

“How can you love someone like me?” Loki laughed, “I’m horrible.”

Stephen shook his head. “No. You’re not.”

“Yes I am, you know what I’ve done,” Loki told him, “You can see right through me.”

Stephen frowned at him. “Your soul has been hurt by the people around you. You’re trying to heal the pain. And even so, you’re working to build up the people around you. You aren’t a malicious or evil person. You are hurting and want someone to love you and take care of you. I’m trying to be that person for you.”

“I don’t know why you’d want something broken,” Loki looked down, “I’ve not improved that much if I made him cry.”

“You’re hurt,” Stephen said, walking to him and gently brushing his hair out of his eyes. “You’re hurt and you need someone to help you heal. You’re defensive so you can’t be hurt again. You deserve to be happy, sweetheart.”

“Well, what? Am I supposed to let you turn me into your little pity project?” Loki scathed, “I’m just some... Some broken thing for you to fix?” He ignored the tears pricking at the back of his eyes. No. He was not going to cry. He promised himself he wouldn’t do that again.

Stephen shook his head. “Of course not. But just because I love Tony doesn’t mean I can’t love you, too.”

Loki put his head in his hands, “But not equally. You chose him.”

“Yes, Loki, equally. I love you both and I don’t love one of you more than the other.” Stephen looked at him sympathetically. “I didn’t think you’d love me back. I didn’t think Tony would choose me. I’ve been selfish. I wanted you both and so when the opportunity arose I seized it.”

A few tears escaped from Loki’s eyes, “Then why do I always feel like this?”

“Feel like what, love?” Stephen asked gently, cradling Loki’s face in his hands.

“Like I’m not wanted?” Loki sobbed, “Anywhere. With anyone. No matter who I’m with. No matter what I do.”

Stephen hugged him. “What can I do so you know I love you? So you know you’re wanted? What would make you feel safe and loved with me, sweetheart?”

Loki just shook his head, “I-I don’t know. I don’t know what it’s like. People just fuck me, they don’t love me.”

Stephen nodded slowly. “Do you want to sleep in my bed with me? No sex. Just snuggles.”

“Okay,” Loki wiped his eyes, “As long as Tony is okay with it. I don’t want us to fight over you. I should... I should go talk to him.”

Stephen nodded. “You can go talk to him, sweetheart,” he agreed. “Go ahead. He’s probably waiting for you. When you’re done, I want you to come back and eat your dinner, okay? You and your twins need some food.”

“Okay,” Loki sniffled, wooing his eyes again, “I want to make things better.”

Stephen Hughes him again, and led him to Tony’s room.

“T-Tony?” Loki whimpered. “C-Can...can we talk?”

Tony was still laying out his nest, “Come in.”

Loki slipped into the room, shutting the door and leaning against it. “I...I’m sorry....”

“Calm down, Loki, it’s okay,” Tony got up, folding a blanket for later, “Did you talk to him?”

Loki nodded, childishly wiping tears from his eyes with the heel of his hand. “H-he...he suggested spending some time with me...just me...snuggling, you know...but I don’t want to if you don’t want me to.”

“Nonsense, we can both have alone time with Stephen and with each other. We don’t need to keep track. If you want some time alone with him, I understand. I kind of want a bit of space tonight myself,” Tony gave him a comforting smile.

“A-are you sure...?” Loki asked nervously. “I...I don’t want you to think I’m hogging our husband.”

“It’s just a bit of cuddling,” Tony walked over to kiss his temple, “Besides, you need it.”

Loki nodded slowly. “O-Okay. Can we spend tomorrow together? You can have Stephen to yourself at night, but...I want some time with you, too.”

He knew he sounded needy and clingy, but suddenly he couldn’t help it. He needed attention, needed affection. He wanted Tony to give it to him more than anything.

“Yeah, sure. I’m not done in here yet, anyway. Barely started,” he gave Loki’s cheek a pat, “We’ve both got a lot of fixing up to do with ourselves, but we’ll get there one day.”

Loki nodded. “O-okay....I’m going to go eat dinner,” he mumbled.

“Make sure you eat,” Tony told him, “Stephen told me our babies don’t grow souls unless their bodies can support them. How many are you having?”

“Two,” Loki said, cocking his head to the side. “You?”

“One,” Tony looked away guiltily. It wasn’t like he wasn’t expecting it.

Loki, however, looked pleased. “That’s great! You’re amazing! No one else would have been able to do that!”

Tony shook his head, “I’m a disgrace, Loki. They probably would have wanted me to have more.”

Loki shook his head. “No, don’t think like that. Besides, we’re going to have pups! Isn’t that exciting?”

Tony looked down at their bellies, “It is, but I’m more terrified than anything. Nothing can happen to this baby.”

“You and Stephen will protect him,” Loki promised. “Don’t worry. As long as you take care of yourself, they’ll be okay.”

“I mean after they’re born,” Tony replied, “I’m just scared I won’t be a good father.”

Loki gave him a small nudge. “We’ll all be there, right? It’s not like you’ll be alone,” he said bracingly.

“I know,” Tony sighed, “I just want it to like me.”

Loki looked at him, cocking his head to the side. “Of course they’ll like you!”

Tony didn’t look so sure, “I hope so. I’m going to do whatever I can. Now go have dinner, I’m holding you up.”

Loki frowned but nodded, kissing Tony’s cheek before he slipped out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

Tony finished up his nest, picking up a book on parenthood and raising a baby that he’d bought and beginning to read through it. He might as well take the time to study up a bit.

Stephen looked up as Loki came back outside. “Do you feel better, love?” He asked gently.

Loki nodded, “We fixed things.”

“Good,” Stephen said, giving Loki a small smile. “Why don’t you eat up, and then we can go to my room and snuggle?”

“Mhmm,” Loki replied, feeling tired, “I’m really hungry.”

Stephen nodded. “I thought you might be.”

“I didn’t eat a lot when I was out, drank a lot though. Wanted one more day out before I have to stop,” Loki sighed.

Stephen nodded. “At least you had fun, sweetheart,” he said, rubbing Loki’s back.

“I’m going to need help stopping... I just drink a lot lately ,” Loki sighed.

Stephen nodded, pulling him into a hug. “I can help you with that.”

Loki breathed in his Alpha’s calming scent, “There’s just so much to do...”

Stephen nuzzled him. “I know, honey. But I’ll help you through it. I want you to be happy and safe. I’ll do whatever I can to help you with that.”

“Thank you. I’ll do my best to help myself as well,” he replied finally, looking over the stove,” Do you want me to make tea while that’s heating up for me?”

Stephen kissed his cheek. “I’ll make it. It seems to me that you need some pampering yourself.”

Loki laid his head on his arm, “I spend too much money to be pampered more.”

Stephen combed the black hair with his long fingers. “You need to be pampered in a different way, honey. I think you know that.”

Loki liked it when Stephen played with his hair, it felt comforting like when his mother braided it for him, “Okay...”

Stephen smiled at him. “I’m going to go get you your tea. You just try and relax,” he said, standing up and walking to take care of Loki’s dinner.

Loki waited until his dinner was done before he ate the fish and rice hungrily, licking up even the sauce.

Stephen smiled. “Okay?”

Loki ate his last spoonful, “Anymore? I’m sorry to be a glutton, but I haven’t eaten all day.”

Stephen shook his head. “No. I want you to be full. Here.” he passed Loki his portion.

"No, Stephen, you need to eat too. I'll have some of the leftover bread from yesterday," Loki got up and went to the pantry.

Stephen shook his head, getting up. “I can get myself something else. You clearly liked the food. You finish that.”

“Please eat something substantial, we have to set a good example for Tony, too,” Loki told him.

Stephen nodded, smiling slightly. “I will. Got him to finish his plate of fish and rice. I think I’m doing alright so far.”

“That’s great! You should feed him small little things like potato and meat croquettes. They’re little bite-sized things that’ll put weight on him. Maybe some little stuffed cabbage rolls or peppers?” Loki suggested, “Or little grilled meat and vegetable kebabs?”

Stephen nodded. “Those are all good ideas. I definitely need to focus on getting him to a healthy weight.”

Loki helped himself to more food, watching Stephen prepare his own food, “I’ll help you as best I can.”

Stephen smiled. “I appreciate it. But right now my focus is on you.”

“Yes, I was thinking we’d start tomorrow anyway. I’m going to stay home with him so we can finish our nests,” Loki replied.

Once Loki and Stephen were done eating, Stephen scooped Loki up in his arms and carried him into his bedroom, settling him down on the bed and snuggling up to them, pulling fluffy blankets up to Loki.

Loki relaxed in the blankets, snuggling up to his Alpha, “Thank you, Alpha.”

“Of course, sweet love,” Stephen crooned, nuzzling him. “You just try to relax and enjoy yourself, okay?”

“Stephen?” Loki asked him.

“Hmm?” Stephen asked, looking down at him.

“Can you fiddle around with my hair? My mother used to do it when I was a baby and it helps me sleep,” Loki asked him awkwardly.

Stephen smiled at him. “Of course, sweetheart,” he agreed, gently beginning to play with Loki’s long, silky black hair. “Like this?”

“Mhmm, she used to pet it because it soft and sleek and it wasn’t wild and messy like Thor’s. She always told me it was smooth and never tangled,” he mumbled sleepily.

“She’s right,” Stephen murmured. “It’s very soft and sleek. You getting sleepy, sweetheart?”

“Mhmm,” Loki mumbled, “Real sleepy...”

“Go ahead and go to sleep, honey,” Stephen crooned to him. “I’ve got you. I’m not going to let you go. I promise.”

"Okay," the god mumbled, his eyes closing, "Goodnight, Stephen.."

“Goodnight, Loki love,” Stephen murmured, still playing with his hair. “Sweet dreams, little one.”


	9. A Challenge of Authority

A couple of months went by as the two Omegas grew used to life with their Alpha. Once their honeymoon period was over, the trio returned to their jobs. Tony and Loki would only work for a few months before being granted maternity leave, which Tony was grateful for. He did most of his paperwork at home and spent most of his day traveling around and giving his blessings of life where they were needed. Wherever natural life was not occurring or where there had just been many deaths, Tony could bring his miracles about to fix things. Mostly he helped couples who were trying to have children or blessing new pups and ensuring they would lead healthy lives. 

Loki, on the other hand, had gone back to his usual mischief around the high city and the mortal world. Things were a little different now that he was pregnant, but nothing was going to stop him from stirring things up every now and then-- He was still a trickster, after all. He also spent a great deal of his time talking with snakes and learning all sorts of new gossip from them, bits of information he used to his advantage. 

The two Omega gods found their pregnancies to be progressing quickly, more-so than they would have if they were mortals. Loki was fine with going to the doctor's office for visits, but Tony always insisted on house calls which Christine was happy to make. He usually made Stephen sit with him while he was constantly poked and prodded, growing more nervous by the day of something happening to the pup inside of him. He was still getting used to his powers as well, and life with an Alpha. Even though Stephen had told him it was okay, he hardly ever asked for sex despite his urges. Loki indulged plenty, but had his insecurities about his growing belly and worried about being a good parent. Because of this, more of his time was spent reading and fussing with things in the nursery so he could ensure things would go right. 

One day at breakfast on the weekend, the two Omegas were chattering together over plates of yogurt bowls and fruit when Stephen entered the kitchen looking bright and energetic. 

"Morning, Stephen," Tony waved to him, "Want some yogurt?" 

“Mm, I would appreciate that, yes, sweetheart,” Stephen agreed, kissing his cheek.

“I’ll go chop up some more fruit, Tony got such nice ones from the market the other day,” Loki added as Tony got up.

Stephen smiled at them as he settled himself down. “I may as well indulge, then,” he said, smiling at the two of them. “How are my favorite Omegas doing this morning?”

“Better after my morning puke,” Loki sighed, “I’ve found I have to throw up twice before I can finally eat breakfast. Speaking of which, we need more plain crackers. I keep them by the side of the bed now.”

Tony nodded in agreement as he made a bowl for Stephen, “Yeah, I usually just throw up and then sit outside until my head stops spinning. It’s gotten a little cold for that lately, though.”

Stephen nodded. “I’ll get you both whatever you like. Just write me a list,” Stephen told them.

“Crackers are fine for me, too,” Tony set the bowl down for him, “Want some tea?”

“Only if you’ve already made it,” Stephen told him.

“I haven’t, but I can just put some on, there's no rush,” Tony offered.

“No, no, I have a better idea anyway,” Stephen said, kissing his cheek. “Why don’t we go down to the tea house?”

“There’s a tea house around here?” Tony asked, sitting back down to finish his breakfast while Loki brought over more fruit.

Stephen nodded. “A very nice little place. We could enjoy some tea and then the hot spring together.”

“That sounds nice,” Loki grinned happily, “There will be lots of other gods there today. It’s Sunday.”

Stephen nodded, amused. “You just love the idea of being able to show off, don’t you?” Stephen chuckled.

“Of course,” Loki sat back down and poured a handful of blueberries into his yogurt, “I’m going to wear something a bit suggestive, of course. Don’t worry, it won’t be too revealing, I am pregnant after all, but I’d like to turn a few heads.”

Stephen chuckled. “I expect nothing less from you,” he teased.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Loki, it’s freezing outside, you’re going to be cold.”

Loki smirked. “Cold’s not so bad, love. It’s actually kind of nice.”

“I’d rather stay inside in my warm nest, thank you,” Tony shook his head playfully, finishing his food, “Besides, this baby needs me to be safe.”

Stephen nodded. “Well, the tea house will be warm and so will the hot springs. Want to go?”

“Sure,” Tony got up to wash his bowl, “Just let me get ready while you finish your breakfast.”

Stephen led the way into the tea house, smiling slightly as heads turned at the sight of the two Omegas following him.

Loki was positively preening under the attention. It was clear he enjoyed being envied in any form.

Tony clung to Stephen’s arm, looking around him wide-eyed. He had opted for poofier robes compared to Loki’s skin-tight attire. He didn’t want anyone to see how small his bump really was.

“Come, get comfy,” Stephen urged, gesturing to the kotatsu table.

“It’s a table with a blanket,” Tony observed, “I’ve never seen something like this before.”

Stephen chuckled. “You’ll like it. I promise.”

“Here, you sit on the cushion and put your legs under it like this,” Loki sat down and demonstrated. 

“Oh, I see,” Tony followed his lead, “How cozy.”

Stephen smiled as he did the same. “Do you like it?” He asked Tony.

“Mhmm,” he nodded, leaning over to rest his head on Stephen’s shoulder, “We can all keep each other warm.”

Stephen smiled. “That we can,” he agreed. “And you’re in the middle instead of Loki, so you’ll be as warm as possible and he can be a little cooler.”

Loki stretched out, “Just like I like it. Do you think they sell iced tea this time of year?”

Stephen snorted. “Well, they serve hot chocolate year-round. I don’t see why not.”

“I’ll probably go for that, then,” Loki leaned over and began to stroke Tony’s hair for fun, “You should grow it long some time so I can braid it.”

Stephen smiled at the two Omegas. “I can’t wait to see our pups braiding your hair,” he teased Loki.

“It’ll take them some time, but they’ll master it,” Loki assured him, “They’ll be talented.”

“Oh, I believe it,” Stephen chuckled. “Brilliant little scamps.”

A waitress came by then with a few menus, “Hello, my lords. Welcome back, Dr. Strange, we haven’t seen you in a while. It’s lovely to meet your Omegas.”  
“Thank you, my dear,” Stephen said, smiling. “Would you happen to have iced tea?”

“Yes, for Mr. Loki I’m guessing?” She smiled, “We have mint, lemon, and watermelon for flavors and toppings.”

“Mm! Watermelon with mint leaves sounds delicious,” Loki said, giving her a dazzling smile.

“Alrighty then,” she smiled, turning to Tony, “And for you?” 

Tony looked over the menu before deciding, “I’ll try the orange blossom spiced tea with cinnamon cookies?”

Stephen chuckled. “Both good choices,” Stephen said, nodding.

“And for you?” She turned to the Alpha, “Tea? Snacks?”

“Just a cup of hot chocolate, I think,” Stephen told her. “I’ll probably have a few cups of tea tonight. Thank you.”

“Alright, you’ve got it. Coming right up,” she smiled to them again after she finished writing before going to disappear into the kitchen.

Stephen smiled, then turned to Tony. “Well? What do you think?”

Tony tried to relax despite the wandering eyes at other tables, “Nice place, cute aesthetic.”

“I agree,” said Loki, feeling his bump and making eye contact with a few people around him, “We’ll have to take the children here one day.”

Stephen nodded. “I think they’d like it too.”

Loki was paying more attention to how everyone in the cafe began to whisper at the mention of children, plural. He smirked, watching them chatter like canaries, “I’m sure they will. We’ll have to raise them to be cultured like their papa, hm?” He basked in the looks of jealousy other Omegas shot him. They were just angry their Alphas didn’t have intelligence as his Stephen did. Boo-hoo.

Stephen chuckled. “Whatever you say, sweetheart,” he said, amused.

Tony grinned as the waitress bought him his tea, it smelled amazing.

“Thank you,” he grinned at her, warming his hands with the cup. He would wait a few minutes to sip it, he wanted it to steep for a while to get the best flavor. 

“Your cookies will be right out, my lord,” she told him before going to disappear back into the kitchen.

Stephen smiled, watching Tony. “Okay?” He asked, looking amused.

“I’m sure it is, I’m just waiting for it to steep before I try it,” Tony told him.

Stephen chuckled. “You sound like your husband,” he teased, nodding to Loki.

"Well, I don't want to try it when the flavor isn't there," he laughed, "Wong would be disappointed in you, Stephen."

Stephen shook his head in an exasperated way. “Wong should respect his elders.”

"Oh, don't act like you don't fear him sometimes," Loki laughed, "He can be quite fierce when it comes to his books and his tea."

Stephen shrugged. “Perhaps. That doesn’t mean he can’t be respectful.”

"He usually is, isn't he?" Tony asked, "You and Loki know him better than I do. Did he ascend or was he born into godhood?"

“Ascended,” Stephen said, stretching. “A very devoted disciple of mine and Thor’s. We decided someone so dedicated, intelligent, and kind was worthy of godhood. Most of the oldest gods are ascended humans.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Tony told him, “That’s cool.”

Stephen nodded, smiling at him. “Well, Thor and I aren’t mates and for a long while, it was just us and Thor’s family. It’s very rare for a god to be born through other means. So until we had more gods becoming mates and having godly pups, we were ascending those we deemed worthy.”

“That makes sense,” Tony replied, “That’s nice, though. It shows there isn’t too much of a disparity between the ascended and the god-born.”

Stephen nodded. “I have to admit sometimes I think things were easier in the old days.”

“It’s about to get a lot more complicated, honey,” Loki laughed as he patted his belly.

“Oh, I don’t mind complications like these,” Stephen said, smiling proudly. “I meant things like the Council. I’ve noticed lately that everything Thor and I agree on goes through and nothing we disagree on does. It seems a lot simpler to just let the two of us work things over rather than a whole council who can’t stop bickering long enough to hear both sides.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that,” Tony looked over at Stephen nervously, “I don’t really get involved with the Council. Even though it’s been a couple of months since I’ve been here, I don’t think I’ve ever met one of them face to face.”

Stephen looked down at him in surprise. “Of course you have. Christine is on the Council. So are Pepper and Wong.”

“Oh,” Tony’s face turned red. He should have known that. “I didn’t know they were on it I thought it was more, uh, secretive. Seems like it.” He felt even more embarrassed as a nearby omega smirked at him. A few others gave him looks of sympathy, which were almost worse.

Stephen gave the smirkers cold looks before turning back to Tony. “Don’t feel bad. You’ve been adapting to godhood so well it’s easy for me to forget you haven’t been a part of this life for very long. It’s easy for me to forget I haven’t told you things.”

Tony frowned, just nodding to him and trying to put it from his mind. At last, the waitress had returned with a tray. On it were his cookies and Loki and Stephen’s drinks.

Stephen rubbed Tony’s back. “Try a cookie. You’ll like those.”

Tony bit into one after dunking it in his tea, smiling, “These are really good!”

Stephen chuckled. “I’m glad you like it,” he told Tony fondly.

“Here,” Tony held one out to him, “Try one!”

Stephen broke one of the cookies in half to nibble on. “Thank you, sweet one.”

Loki ate a cold piece of crunchy watermelon, smiling, “Oh, this is nice. Just what I needed.”

Stephen smiled at him. “Good. I hope you both are enjoying this little idea I had.”

“It’s very nice,” Loki leaned over to give Tony a little kiss on his temple. He looked cute dunking his cookies in his tea and eating them, “Are you enjoying your hot chocolate?”

Stephen nodded. “Very good. I’ve always enjoyed the drinks here.”

“We’ll have to come back often then,” Tony added as he ate his last cookie.

They finished their tea and cookies about half an hour later before deciding to go check out the hot spring. Tony was excited, but still nervous about the whole thing. Still, he trusted Stephen and Loki and wanted to be able to enjoy himself.

Stephen led his Omegas to the hot spring, watching with amusement as Loki quickly shed his clothes and slipped into the pool.

Tony shivered a bit in the cold air and could barely watch at how effortlessly Loki slid on into the pool. He felt like he would freeze to death just watching him. Noticing that everyone else around them was doing the same thing, Tony’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “I don’t know if I can do this, people will see...” Tony whispered to Stephen.  
Stephen looked over at Tony. “I will hold you in my lap if that makes you feel safer, my little one. Would that help?”

“Are you sure it’s okay? I’m just not used to stuff like this,” Tony whispered back.

Stephen gave him a small smile. “If I say it’s okay, it’s okay.”

Tony tentatively removed his fancy robes, folding them and sticking them on a nearby chair. The cold bit into his skin like the teeth of a lion, making him almost ungracefully scramble into the pool next to Loki.

Stephen followed after his mates, settling himself down in the warm water with a soft groan of appreciation. “This does wonders for my muscles,” he muttered, rolling his shoulders.

"I imagine it does. You work too hard, my love," Loki leaned back himself, "I like the jets, it's like a massage that puts the babies asleep so I can sit and relax for a while." Tony leaned over to rub Stephen's neck, "He's right, you ought to do this more often."

Stephen made a soft purring noise as Tony rubbed his neck. “Mm. Thank you,” he mumbled to the Omega. “That’s nice.”

"Want me to rub your shoulders, too?" Tony offered, "It's no problem." An Alpha at a nearby pool laughed when he saw them, giving her Omega a playful swat on his thigh as he climbed into their pool, "Why don't you ever do that for me? You should be nicer to me, hmm?" The Omega looked down, embarrassed, and glaring at Tony, "I-I can rub your neck if you want." Tony cringed at the glare from the other Omega, shrinking down next to Stephen.

Stephen frowned slightly at the exchange. “No, it’s alright. You enjoy the hot spring, love. We came so you could enjoy it.”

Tony nodded, not wanting to look like he was showing off to these other people. Some of them were minor or demigods and some of them weren’t even divine, but Tony didn’t need to make any enemies regardless. He didn’t know why showing his affection was seen negatively... Maybe it was because a lot of couples in the high city were in arranged marriages. He supposed he and Loki were luckier than most in terms of mates. These other gods and goddesses were probably jealous he even had a choice in the first place.

Stephen sighed softly. “Are you enjoying the water, my love? Do you think it’s alright?” “I’m certainly enjoying it,” said Loki lazily.  
“Yep,” Tony climbed into Stephen’s lap instinctively when a pack of Alphas across the pool from them walked into the hot spring area, grinning and laughing rancorously amongst themselves. He sunk down to cover himself with the water up to his neck, feeling like everyone was watching him even if that wasn’t necessarily true.

“Hey,” said Stephen gently. “You’re okay. I have you, sweetheart. Breathe for me.”

“I’m fine,” Tony’s brow furrowed up, not wanting to look weak in front of all these people. Loki noticed Tony’s distress and decided to throw the poor dear a bone. Not minding the cold at all, he lazily rose himself from the pool, stepping out to grab his half-finished drink from the table it rested on and brought it closer to where they were lounging. He walked in a way that showed off his body, including the small bump he had developed over the last couple of months. Stretching seductively and receiving a few whistles from the pack of Alphas who just walked into the hot spring area, Loki smirked at how everyone watched him, enraptured by his boldness, as he slowly made his way back into the pool looking completely unphased. He hoped that was enough to make Tony feel a bit more comfortable; now the attention was on him.

Stephen was grateful for Loki’s distraction as he gently pulled Tony closer. He appreciated that Loki was looking out for their husband.

Loki continued to sip his iced tea, fishing out the last chunk of watermelon and sucking it into his mouth with a small slurp, only attracting more attention as he leaned against Stephen. “So, when were we planning to go boating in Vanaheim again? I can’t remember if it was this Sunday or the one after,” Loki asked Stephen loudly enough for the others to hear. It was a fabrication of a story, but a trip they could easily pull off. Traveling to Vanaheim was expensive, though, the city had high taxes for outsiders- Especially on their famous wine.

“The one after,” Stephen said immediately before yawning. “But we can go sooner if you prefer. I’m fairly caught up on my work these days.” He pulled Loki closer. “Want another drink?”

“Oh, I’m fine with this one for now. Thank you, anyway, Alpha,” Loki smiled to him sweetly with a glint in his eye that could only be brought out by making people around him miserable, “Shame I can’t have any wine now that I’m with child, I can’t wait to crack open one of those aged ones of you’ve got. On the bright side, the longer you wait, the better the taste!” Tony smiled a bit at Loki showboating and flaunting their status to the few others around who were clearly trying to get a rise out of him.

Most people were minding their own business, luckily, but a few people still stared. Feeling Stephen’s arm around him was comforting too as his back rested against Stephen’s chest. He felt protected by both of his husbands, being about to be quiet while he learned how to talk in front of the obnoxious people from Loki. Tony knew he would get the courage to snap back at other gods and goddesses eventually, but he was still getting used to the fact that he was on these people’s levels now. As a mortal, he was raised to fear divine power in any form and respect it. Now, he had to earn that respect for himself.

Stephen smirked at Loki’s words, amused, while he rubbed Tony’s upper arm to comfort him. “Exactly,” he said to Loki, nodding. “I’m sure you’ll find them delicious. You can have your pick.”

Loki reached over to stroke Tony’s cheek while he continued to go back and forth with Stephen, enjoying the attention of the other Omega. Tony began to feel a bit warm when Loki began to pet him as he leaned lazily back against Stephen. He felt like a little pet sitting there between them, getting nuzzled and stroked like some treasured thing they had to keep close. He tried to ignore the feeling, but his cock twitched a bit when Loki began to rub his neck near his claim mark.

Stephen smiled at him as he began to relax, making a soft purring noise. Loki smiled too, watching as the tension left Tony’s body. “Is this nice?” He teased.

“Mhmm,” Tony nuzzled Stephen and moved closer to Loki.

Loki grinned at him. “You need to relax more. So tense.”

Tony squirmed a little bit at Loki telling him to relax, “I’m fine, Loki, don’t worry about me.”

Loki chuckled. “Sweet little Omega. You have to let us worry about you. Taking care of our sweet little mate is our job.”

"Well, you'll have to let me return the favor at some point. Stuff like this is all new to me," He told him.

Loki chuckled. “Once you’re more used to everything, we’ll consider it,” he told him. After a while of lounging in the nice warm water in Stephen's lap while Loki milled about giving them massages, the hot steamy bath began to make Tony sleepy. He rested his head on his Alpha's shoulder and sighed deeply as he relaxed into their embrace. Loki, on the other hand, examined his pruney fingertips and frowned, "I'm feeling a bit waterlogged, anyone else want to get out? I kind of want to go home and curl up in my nest."

Stephen nodded, stretching. “We can head home if you want,” he agreed. “Wanna come with me, sweetheart?” Loki asked.

Tony looked up, eyes bleary with drowsiness, "Where're we going?"

“To go get some towels and things,” Loki said. “I’ll help you dry off. Come on,” he urged.

"Okay," Tony stretched up, letting Loki drag him out of the nice hot water into the biting cold. He tensed up, snuggling up next to the other Omega, teeth beginning to chatter, "Oh gosh, it's cold!"

Loki stifled a laugh. “I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry,” he said, hugging Tony. “Come on, I’ll help you warm up.”

Tony followed him, feeling like a wet cat as he clung onto Loki. Finally grabbing towels and putting on the flip flops they had brought, they grabbed a towel for Stephen and began to make their way back so Loki could dry them all off with his magic.

Loki rubbed Tony’s back as the little Omega shivered, clinging to his blanket. “You don’t like the cold at all, do you?”

“No, I don’t,” Tony’s teeth chattered. “I can keep you warm if you want,” an Alpha walked past and slapped Tony on the back of his thigh, “Maybe I can actually get you pregnant, unlike Hades over there. How’s the god of death supposed to give life?” Tony tensed up immediately, trying to back away from the Alpha who’s green eyes bore into him. Tony thought from the tattoo on her arm that she might be a demigod. It was their symbol, after all.

Suddenly Stephen was between Tony and the Alpha, snarling. “Keep your fucking hands off my mate,” he spat.

“Oh, sorry there,” she laughed at him, “Just figured this pretty little thing deserves someone who could actually knock him up.”

Something dark and primordial seemed to sweep over Stephen. “Are you challenging me, little one?” He growled, his voice taking on a strange, seemingly ancient tone. “Because I will be happy to remind you of your place.”

“Come on, Syl, don’t bother him. He may be old, but he could probably kick your ass,” another Alpha called to her from the pool. “Have some respect!” an older man called from the other side of the bathhouse. The Alpha kept her eyes on Stephen, “But if I beat him, I can have his pretty little flower and ascend to full godhood. Not a bad deal, hm? He may be old, but he’s not strong like Thor is. They say he’s getting weak.”

Stephen’s face broke into a smile. “Would you like to test that theory?” He asked.

“You want a duel, Stephen?” She kept her eyes on him.

“You think this would be a duel, pup?” Stephen asked, amused. “This would be me teaching a whelp her manners. But I’ve got some spare time. I’ll happily do so.”

“Where to?” She cracked her neck, “Perhaps we should get dressed first.” “Syl!” Her friend climbed out of the pool, “You’re making a mistake!”

Stephen laughed darkly. “If you insist on not heeding your friends’ warnings, so be it. Meet me outside the bathhouse in five minutes, and I’ll put you in your place, pup.”

The demigod growled at the way he talked down at her, turning tail to go back and collect her things. If she could win... Well, she could have anything she wanted. Meanwhile, Loki had dried Tony off and they had changed back into their clothes. Tony was pressed up next to the other Omega, visibly nervous. “Loki, what’s going on? He’s going to get hurt,” Tony whispered, a small bit of arousal pulling at him at the way Stephen’s voice deepened. He tried to squash down the feeling, feeling ashamed of himself for feeling this way in this situation.

“He’s defending his claim on us,” Loki said, biting his lip. “Sexy, huh? And don’t worry about him. Stephen’s one of the oldest gods. She’s being foolish if she thinks she’s got any chance of defeating him.”

“It-It’s not sexy,” Tony’s face reddened, “It’s dangerous, Loki. Even if he defeats her, he could still be injured.”

Loki shook his head. “He’s going to be okay,” he promised. “He’s strong, and he’s got powers we can only dream of. Just you wait, Tony,” he said, settling down and smirking as the demigod stalked onto the battlefield where Stephen stood, looking merely bored. “This is going to be fun.”

Tony still shivered as they took their places on a couple of lounge chairs. The porch and field were clearly meant for summer use, he wished they could just go home already. “Loki, I’m nervous. All of this over me? He should have just let it go,” Tony squirmed a bit, watching how determined Stephen looked. The other Alpha walked over to the center of the field and a crowd was already gathering by the fence. She took off her shirt, tossing it to her friend and leaving on the tank top she wore. She also shed off her sweatpants, revealing the leggings she had on underneath. If this was going to be a real fight, she wasn’t going to let him grab onto her at all.

Stephen watched her, amused. “Whenever you’re ready, pup,” he drawled, stifling a yawn. “I have things to attend to when I get home before I take a nap.”

The other Alpha didn’t wait any longer, casting a quick stunning spell to start and hurling the magic towards Stephen.

Stephen swept it aside, looking bored. “You can do better than that, pup,” he said, giving her a look like a disapproving teacher or parent. “If you insist on challenging one of the ancient gods, you should put more effort into it.”

“Stop calling me pup,” she hissed, her anger spiking up, “I was just trying to go easy on you.” With that, she conjured a different, more powerful spell and sent it toward him. She closed in, hoping it would distract him, as she leaped forward.

Stephen purred, catching the spell in his hand where it immediately fizzled out. Shadows began to drop from his form. “Last chance,” he warned her as they began to take form- figures like gods, lions, wolves, and humans taking shape around him. “There’s no need to keep fighting if you simply surrender.”

“Syl, this is stupid! Just back down, he’ll kill you!” Her friend called from the fence, looking terrified, “You won’t win! You’re letting your pride get the better of you!” Feeling like she had dug her hole deep enough, Syl knew she would be disgraced if she didn’t even try to fight— Even if Stephen was only growing more intimidating by the second. People would think she was a submissive Alpha. There was no choice anymore as she conjured her most powerful magic, taking a close-range shot before leaping at him again and hoping to take him to the ground.

The shadows lunged for her, enveloping her. Stephen watched impassively as they began to hiss at her, sending her nightmares and reminding her of her fears and regrets.

Syl began to scream as she lashed out at the apparitions, stumbling and falling onto the ground while they surrounded her. Even without the physical pain of being attacked, she convulsed as she remembered all of the terrible memories. It was so loud she couldn’t take it, covering her ears and trying to scream to block them out. Tony watched in awe as Stephen simply stood next to her, checking his watch occasionally and looking bored. It made him wonder just how powerful he actually was.

Stephen finally looked up at her. “Had enough?” He asked calmly. “Or do you need a little more?”

Syl could take the screaming of the visions and the shadows no longer, "Make it stop!"

They disappeared almost instantly. Stephen watched her impassively. “Well?”

“Please don’t kill me,” she whispered, trembling and unable to get up.

“I’m not going to kill you,” Stephen said. “And I’m not going to make you mortal, though you deserve it. I expect you to be respectful of Omegas from now on. Just because one is naked in the bathhouse doesn’t give you the right to catcall or touch them.” The Alpha’s voice was cold.

The other Alpha meekly nodded, keeping herself on the ground. She knew when she was beaten. Getting up again would only challenge him more. She hung her head as a few people from the bathhouse cheered for Stephen.

Stephen nodded, raising a hand to acknowledge the cheering crowd, then turned to Loki and Tony. “Why don’t we go home now?” He asked. “I’d like to finish my paperwork before bed.”

Tony looked up at Stephen as he walked back across the field towards them, nodding. He didn't want to say anything to sour Stephen's mood more, but he picked up the small bag he always brought with him when they went out and stood up from his seat. "Spot on job, there," Loki purred, also rising, "That brat needed to be reminded of her standing."

Stephen shrugged. “I don’t care to use my power often, but I fragment now and then seems to keep everyone else in line,” he said, heading off with the other two in tow.

"Oh, I've heard. Father used to tell me you haven't used your full powers in decades," Loki followed. Tony let them talk, glancing back at the other Alphas helping Syl to her feet. A spike of pity went through him, even if she had harassed him back there. If that was only a fraction of his power, Tony was afraid to see what the "full" version was. He walked a bit nervously, still conflicted with his feelings.  
Stephen nodded. “There’s been no need to use them for a long time. But I admit I can get quite aggressive when people seem to think one of the gods who created their precious world is weak. Just because I’m not as social as Thor doesn’t mean I’m not just as powerful.” He glanced back at Tony, scowling with concern. “My love? Are you okay?”

Tony nodded to him again, picking up his pace and no longer looking behind him. "She was extremely rude to you," Loki held onto his arm as they walked, "Sometimes I think those demigods don't quite understand how fragile their mortality is."

Stephen nodded. “Arrogance,” he hummed. “But, there is no need to dwell on her. I’m sure she’s learned her lesson.” He looked over at Tony. “Did I frighten you, my sweet one? I’m sorry.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he shook his head seriously, walking faster as they left the gates of the bathhouse. He didn’t want to disappoint Stephen.

Stephen gently touched Tony’s shoulder. “Sweetheart? You can tell me if I upset you, dear love.”

“I’m fine,” Tony lied, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just make a portal home, I’m really cold.”

Stephen frowned at Tony. He didn’t like being lied to. “Tony,” he said firmly, “please tell me what I did to upset you so I can avoid doing it in the future.”

“It’s nothing, I’m not upset,” Tony tried to keep his expression neutral. He didn’t want to challenge Stephen, not after what had just happened.

Stephen’s frown deepened. “Tony,” he said seriously, “I would never hurt you. I would never do that to you.”

Tony just blinked at him, not sure what to say. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Stephen, but he felt more submissive after the Alpha’s show of power, “Okay.”

Stephen sighed, stopping to hug Tony tightly to his chest. “Never,” he repeated firmly. “You’re never going to be hurt by me, Tony. Please relax. Shhh. Shhh.”  
Leaning awkwardly into the embrace, Tony still felt a bit tense, "I'm fine, Stephen. Let's just go home, okay? It's not a big deal."

Stephen sighed. “As you wish, my little one. Come on,” he said, opening a portal to their home.

Tony followed him in, Loki giving him worried glances as they went through the portal. The other god hadn't thought what Stephen had done was that serious. In his defense, he had seen, dealt, and experienced much worse punishments than what Stephen had given the Omega. Though he didn't think Tony was as shocked by the choice to challenge Syl as he was at Stephen's power. It was the first time he'd seen the darker side of Stephen's abilities, so Loki could see why he would be a bit scared. He would leave this between Tony and Stephen for now, try to let them work it out. It was just a growing pain the two of them were having that he would never experience; so Loki decided to only get involved if it became a lingering issue.

Stephen looked over at Tony. “Would you like to come sit with me in my office, my dear one?” He asked softly.

Tony looked at him, eyes softening when he saw that Stephen genuinely wanted to make him feel better. He was trying something else now that words weren’t working on him. Tony took a deep, quiet breath before nodding, “Yeah, I’ll come sit with you.”

Stephen nodded, leading the way to his study. I was thinking I could do my work on the couch and you can sit beside me,” he suggested.

“Okay,” Tony looked around. He wasn’t in here much, but it felt cozy. He liked the smell of old books and the magic that hung in the air. He followed Stephen over to the couch, Loki coming in to collect his coat. “I’ll get dinner started, alright? Just let me know when you two want to eat,” Loki told them, giving them each a kiss. “Thank you Loki,” Tony said in a soft voice. He felt a stab of guilt at hogging Stephen for the evening, but he and Loki had an agreement.

Stephen settled himself down on the couch, taking his papers and beginning to read, writing something down occasionally as he worked.

Loki gave Tony a comforting pat on the cheek before, leaving, shutting the door quietly. Tony wandered over to Stephen, feeling tired. He sat down, feeling a bit drowsy from all the running around from the day. It was still mid-afternoon, but he felt sleepy.

Stephen reached over to Tony, gently petting his hair and rubbing his back, trying silently to soothe him into sleep.

Tony’s body began to feel heavier as Stephen soothes him. He yawned, leaning over to lay down. He couldn’t hold what happened against Stephen forever, they could talk about it more later. Resting his head on Stephen’s lap, Tony got comfortable.

Stephen began to pet Tony’s hair. “Good boy,” he murmured softly. “Good, good boy, my sweet one.”

Tony couldn’t help but purr when Stephen praised him, it was his weakness. His eyes drifted shut as he began to feel sleepier. Maybe a midday nap would do him well today.

Stephen smiled down at him, continuing to pet his hair. “That’s it, sweetheart. You close your eyes. Go to sleep. Shh. Shh. Be a good boy for me. Go to sleep, little one.”

Tony’s body began to feel heavier as Stephen lulled him to sleep. Before he knew it, he had fallen into a quiet slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had time to edit some old chapters we had in the works, hope you all like this one! -Sunny


	10. Maternity Leave

A few months had passed since the incident at the bathhouse, and Tony was currently on maternity leave, awaiting his first baby. Loki’s maternity leave was starting today, and Stephen hoped the company would help Tony feel less lonely. He stood in the doorway to Tony’s room. “Sweetheart? I’m going to go to work in a bit. What can I get you for breakfast before I go?”

Tony was curled in his nest, flexing his fingers nervously through a freshly scented blanket that Stephen had given him, "Erm... Maybe some fruit salad... And bacon and toast? Christine said at our last visit that I need to eat more fats and fruits. I think I've puked enough this morning to be able to handle the bacon, I just want to give the baby enough food." Loki, meanwhile, was preparing Stephen's lunch for the day, a pang in his chest that he wasn't packing his own lunch bag. Still, he and Tony were almost at the point where they would be able to tell the genders of their babies, which meant they were moving on to the later stages of pregnancy. He didn't think he would choose to know the genders of his twins, it didn't matter all too much but he still had time to think about it. He would have some neutral clothes made for them by the tailors back home out of comfy material, that was all that mattered. Besides, a surprise would be nice on his birthing day.

Stephen nodded and smiled affectionately at Tony. “Of course, anything you want. Would you like me to bring it in here for you? You don’t have to join Loki and me for breakfast if you don’t want to. I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to spend with him alone if you want to get more rest after I leave.”

Tony spread out a bit in the large blankety pile he'd formed on top of the large, flat sofa where his nest was, "I suppose just bring it here. I feel like staying in my nest. You can tell Loki he can join me if he wishes, I don't know if wants any space or not. He might like some company since he probably misses work." Essentially it became a tent filled with blankets and pillows where he slept and ate most of the day. However, his baby kicked less when he went out on the porch and warmed himself in the sun, so he tried to walk around outside the estate at least for a few minutes a day if he could. He felt a bit uncovered outside and alone. Even as he walked in the garden or along the shore, he felt like something could come hurt him. Stephen's property stretched out for many miles, but Tony was still paranoid about anything happening to his baby.

Stephen cocked his head to the side, looking worried. “Maybe if you like, you can come with me to work some days. You seem lonely. I don’t want that.”

Tony buried his nose in his blanket, "Maybe, I just don't like leaving my nest a lot. I wouldn't mind if people joined me, but you and Loki are usually busy with your godly duties so I don't want to disturb you."

Stephen shook his head. “No, sweetheart. You don’t bother us. You have every right to ask for people to spend time with you. You deserve it. You can spend time with me anytime you like.”

Tony nodded, not wanting to argue. He pushed the selfish feelings away, Stephen was right. He was a pregnant Omega, he deserved time with his Alpha and his partner. Besides, he wanted the baby to be used to them, too, "Okay, thank you Alpha."

“Of course, sweetheart. You tell me when you want to come to spend time with me, alright?”

"I will," Tony replied, his hands coming to rest on his bump, "If you're not too busy after work maybe we can do something. I'll help Loki make dinner in advance so we can eat early."

Stephen nodded, smiling at him. “Okay. I’ll go get your breakfast.”

After a few moments, Stephen brought him a tray with his breakfast and Tony perked up at the smell. It had taken a while, but his relationship with food was getting better as the months went on. It was partially because of his cravings and constant appetite, but also because of Stephen’s care. Christine had been giving him tips on how to take care of his Omegas, no doubt, so Stephen always found ways to get him to eat. As Tony distanced himself from the life he’d had in the mortal world, he was adjusting easier to life as a god. After all, it was truly a completely different life. “Thank you,” Tony smiled as Stephen passed him a fork and knife as well, “It looks great, Stephen.”

“I’m glad,” Stephen said, smiling. “Anything for my precious family.”

Tony took a big bite of fruit, preserving the taste in his mouth, "Mm, it is good. I hope you made something for yourself before you go, you need to eat too."

Stephen chuckled. “I’m taking fruit with me to work. Don’t worry about me. I promise to look after myself so I can look after my Omegas and my pups.”

Loki slithered in with a plate full of eggs and toast and another bowl filled with juicy winter pear slices, “Don’t worry, Tony. I put some bread and cheese in his bag, too. He’s getting too skinny.” Loki set his plate down and poked Stephen in the ribs, “Now stop fretting over us, we’ll do just fine here. I’ll take care of him.”

Stephen chuckled. “Whatever you say, love,” he said, kissing Loki’s cheek. “I’ll see you both when I get home. Have a nice day.”

“Bye Stephen,” Tony waved and made room for Loki to sit by him. Loki kissed Stephen goodbye before carefully sitting himself down next to Tony and rubbing his belly, “Lord, I didn’t think I could get any bigger but here we are. I can’t believe I’m supposed to grow more.” Tony looked over at Loki as he took another bite of food, “Yeah, I didn’t know it would be like this either. My feet are always swollen and my back hurts a lot, pregnancy kind of sucks.”

“I’m sure it will be worth it in the end, but for now, I’m not having a fun time. I’m glad Stephen was exaggerating about always wanting us pregnant.”

“I don’t even think it would be possible,” Tony replied, “We’d go crazy trying to care for so many young children. If we want to raise them right, we need to give them the attention they wouldn’t have if we went on to have twenty children in the span of a few years or something.”

“Agreed,” Loki said, yawning. “Especially since once you take to godhood, your litters are going to get bigger and bigger.”

“They do? I guess that’s why there’s always lots of age gaps between children. You and Thor are an exception, I guess. It seems like the old gods don’t have many children,” Tony pondered for a bit, “I mean Thor doesn’t, and Stephen just started.”

Loki snorted. “That’s not what I meant, sugarplum. You’re the god of life, remember? You’re bound to have bigger litters based on that fact alone.”

Tony swallowed nervously, petting over his belly. He was already so nervous about the one baby he had in his belly right now, let alone more, “It will probably be a while before I’m ready for another. I want them all to grow up with all my love and attention.”

Loki nuzzled him. “Don’t worry. Stephen won’t ask you to have more. He’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“I hope so,” Tony replied, “It’s not like I wouldn’t want more, I’m just worried about the little one I have right here. I’m nervous they won’t be healthy.”

Loki shook his head. “Try not to worry. I’m sure they’re fine. Their daddy is looking out for him. You’re doing everything Christine tells you.”

“I know, but... I mean,” Tony looked down at his stomach, “Anything could happen.”

Loki rubbed his back. “Try to have some faith in yourself, honey. You’re doing amazing.”

“I’m trying,” Tony bit his lip, “I’m scared of what’ll happen to me, too. During the birth and everything. I’m so afraid of the complications and everything... It’s going to hurt a lot, too, and I don’t want to do it at the hospital.”

Loki sighed, hugging him. “Christine will probably come to you if you really want that...but you have to remember that Stephen is going to be there too, protecting you and caring for you. He won’t let anything happen to me and he won’t let anything happen to you.”

Tony leaned into his touch, “I’m also just scared to go through with it all... I think I’d prefer to be in my nest. I just feel safer in here lately.”

Loki nodded. “That’s okay. Stephen will want you to feel as safe as possible. So long as you’re doing okay there’s no reason why you can’t give birth where you want to.”

“Okay,” Tony said finally, feeling a little more relieved, “I hope I’ll be able to care for them afterward. In the mortal world, sometimes Omegas can’t make enough milk or they get postpartum depression... I don’t know if that happens to gods, but it’s scary. I want to be able to feed my baby and I want to be healthy mentally. I worry too much, but there’s just so much that could happen.”

Loki nodded. “Hey, you’ve got all of us on your side. If anything happens you’ve got me, Stephen, Pepper, Christine- we’ll all help you and the pup.”

Tony nodded, he was right, “You’re right... And you know we’ll do the same for you and the twins. They have a saying in the mortal world, ‘It takes a village to raise a child.’ I think that’s very true.”

Loki smiled. “I think it’s true as well. I think all our pups will be lucky to have such a wise father.” He kissed Tony’s cheek. “I’m very glad of all the mortals in the world, Stephen fell in love with you.”

Tony blushed a bit, eating some more bites of his food, “I am too. I know it’s only been a few months, but I really love it up here. Besides the weird expectations from the Fates about us having babies, I think things are pretty nice.”

Loki nodded. “I’m sorry about that... but hopefully, you’re happy to be with us, like we’re happy to be with you.”

“Of course,” Tony told him, “I’m very happy here, but I like having my freedom. It just feels, I don’t know... It feels better without all the expectations.”

Loki nodded. “I know...I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tony reached out to brush his arm gently, “You don’t have to apologize, it’s not your fault.”

Loki nodded slowly. “I know... but Stephen and I both feel bad about it. We love you. It feels selfish to be glad you proved to the Fates you would make an excellent god.”

“I just hope they’ll find my child sufficient and not force me to have another pregnancy so soon,” Tony told him, “But I have a feeling I’ll be okay.”

Loki shook his head. "Stephen won't let them try to make you get pregnant again so soon. He'll insist on waiting until you come to him to discuss another pup."

“That’ll be good,” Tony agreed, “Anyway, let’s get these dishes cleaned up. I feel an after breakfast nap coming on.”

Loki nodded. “I can clean up the dishes if you want, and you can go make the nest cozy,” he offered. “Unless you meant you wanted to sleep in our separate nests.”

“Nah, we can chill together. I know it’s probably weird for you to be home like this instead of at work, and well... I appreciate the company,” Tony replied, “I’ll get the fuzzy blankets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone enjoyed this shorter chapter! Hoping to post the next one soon (:


	11. Experimenting Together

Stephen hummed, still rubbing Tony’s belly with one hand as he began to look over the paperwork on his desk. “Hmm. Something on your mind, my love?” He asked.

“No, honey, just daydreaming,” Tony stifled a sleepy yawn before burying his face in Stephen’s neck so he could inhale his comforting scent.

“Mm,” Stephen said, smiling at the affection. “Okay. Tell me if I’m bothering you and I’ll stop,” he said, still tracing circles around Tony’s belly.

“It’s okay, I like it,” Tony smiled into his neck, “That way the baby knows their Daddy is here. I think... I think part of them can sense who’s touching them.”

Stephen smiled. “Probably,” he agreed, kissing Tony’s cheek. “But it’s your body. If you don’t like it, you can tell me to stop.”

“It’s okay,” Tony smiled, “I like getting my belly rubbed too, and you and Loki are the only ones I’d trust to touch it.”

Stephen smiled. “I’m a lucky Alpha, then,” he said fondly, kissing Tony’s cheek.

Tony couldn’t stifle his purrs and contented sounds anymore as Stephen rubbed his belly while he worked, filing paper after paper about some poor dead soul causing trouble or some employee raising concern in the Underworld for whatever reason. Over time, Tony began to feel squirmy. The chair was a bit too small to be sharing and his belly made his front sag forward and his back ache, so he had to constantly readjust to be able to sit straight.

Stephen looked over at Tony, concerned. “Honey? Are you okay?”

"Oh, fine, just trying to get comfortable," He was trying not to squirm too much and create unnecessary friction against Stephen's lap, but it was inevitable as he wasn't comfortable.

Stephen frowned. “Here, how about I find a cushion and sit on the floor? You can have the chair,” he offered.

"No, it's fine, I'll get the cushion. There's a comfy one I like to borrow in here anyway," Tony got up, "Sorry, I know you wanted to feel the baby, but the chair's really only meant for one person."

“I understand,” said Stephen, reluctantly letting him go. “But you can have it. I really don’t mind. I don’t want to make you sit on the floor, especially when you’re pregnant.”  
Tony had already gotten the cushion and plunked down, "I sat on the floor of my nest all day with Loki, Stephen, I'm fine."

Stephen sighed. “If you’re sure.... tell me if you want to switch, my love. I really won’t mind.”

"It's okay, your desk is up there anyway," Tony told him, leaning his head against Stephen's leg, the meat of his thigh making a good pillow. He could smell Stephen's scent clearly from here, too, the gland on the inside of his leg wafting with that Alpha musk that always drove him crazy, regardless of being pregnant.

Stephen sighed. “Both of my mates are so stubborn,” he muttered to himself, petting Tony’s hair.

"Am I?" Tony pouted, giving him puppy eyes and nuzzling his leg, trying to mess with Stephen a bit, "I thought I was a good boy."

Stephen gave him a fond smile. “You are, sweetheart,” he agreed. “You are a very good boy.”

"Thank you," Tony was content with that response, getting comfortable now, still mulling over the idea of a blowjob in his mind. Well, no was his chance if he was going to initiate anything.

Stephen sighed, relaxing a bit more, unconsciously opening his legs more, trying to give Tony as much room to be comfortable as he could.

Tony picked up on the gesture... Was it an invitation? Probably not. He wasn't sure, but he took it, scooting the cushion in front of the chair so he could sit right under Stephen. Wanting to be subtle, he spent a few moments resting his head a bit higher up on his thigh, his nose right next to.... Well. The thought of that made a spike of heat jet through him.

Stephen didn’t really notice. Sure, Tony was getting close to his cock, but that didn’t mean anything. The alpha instead focused on his work, grumbling a bit to himself.

Was the grumble about his work? Or Tony's advances? Again, he couldn't tell. Best to wait a few moments. After a few minutes of silence and page flipping, and more grumbling, Tony deduced it was the paperwork that he was irritated at. To spark some interest, perhaps, Tony reached up to fiddle innocently with a tassel on Stephen's belt.

Stephen paused, but then forced himself to focus on his work. There was no way Tony was making an advance like that. Loki, probably, but Tony? The idea was laughable- the sweet Omega was so unsure about sex.

Go ahead, brush your hand against it now, the sneaky voice in Tony's head had begun to manifest into Loki's overtime. Any time he was thinking of doing something risky, it was Loki's voice that told him to do it. With a quick but light movement, he retracted his hand, carefully motioning it so his fingers brushed over Stephen's groin. Just long enough to be interesting but not incriminating. Still innocent. He buried his face further into his thigh to hide his grin.

Stephen felt himself turning red but forced himself to focus on his work. Stop that, he chided himself. There’s no need to be filthy with Tony around!

Tony glanced up to gauge Stephen's reaction, noting the redness in his cheeks and the twitch in his brow. He briefly licked his lip, which signaled that he was enjoying it. He pretended like he was adjusting his body again, putting a hand on his belly as a distraction so he could move his cheek closer...

Stephen felt embarrassed as his erection grew. Stop, he tried to tell himself. Tony doesn’t need you to be an insatiable Alpha right now! Stop it!

"Mm, you okay honey?" Tony's eye had a glint of mischief in it when he read Stephen's expression, "You seem perturbed."

“Fine,” Stephen muttered. “Just the paperwork. Ignore me, love.”

"Is my presence bothering you?" Tony asked innocently, making a point of "adjusting" his cheek against him again.

“No,” Stephen said, shaking his head. “You’re a nice distraction, sweetheart. You don’t have to go anywhere.”

"Alright, if you say so," Tony's heart beat faster with what risky move he was going to make next, "I guess your body doesn't lie, then."

“What?” Stephen asked, feeling distracted. “What did you say, sweetheart?”

Tony bumped his nose against the swell of the bulge sticking up, "Maybe I could... Help you take the edge off, per se? You know, relax a bit? All that paperwork, it's gotta be stressing you out..."

Stephen glanced down at him. “Are you sure, sweetheart? You don’t have to. I know how uncomfortable you are with mating if it isn’t for pups.”

"Mm, but I should probably try to break off that idea, right? Try something new for once?" Tony told him, trying to keep an open mind. He wanted this to work, to at least try.

Stephen nodded nervously. “Um, okay, sweetheart. Okay. If you want to.”

"I don't... I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything," Tony looked up at him, trying not to show alarm in his eyes, "If this is just the kind of thing you and Loki like to do, I understand. I don't want to intrude if you just want me to be, um, like I usually am."

“No, honey,” Stephen said quickly, his gaze softening. “No. I just don’t want you to feel pressured to do something you’re uncomfortable with. You have no obligations to give me sex if you don’t want it too.”

"No, it's okay, I-I want to try this. I promise," Tony replied, still looking up at him, "Really, I do.

“Okay,” Stephen agreed, smiling down at him. “Go ahead, my love.”

Tony felt excited to finally experiment a bit, reaching up to undo the belt Stephen wore, as well as the tie on his pants. Pulling his cock out of his pants gently, Tony gave it a soft stroke, “Okay, um... Do you have a preference for how you um, like it?”

Stephen shook his head. “No, love, you do whatever feels comfortable. Whatever you like best,” he said, combing Tony’s hair with his fingers.

“Okay,” Tony tentatively took Stephen into his mouth, sucking softly and adjusting to the weight in his mouth. He didn’t get very far before he gagged a bit, retracting instantly and taking a breath. He felt embarrassed he couldn’t take the whole thing like Loki could, and with little effort at that. He supposed he would have to practice. Trying again, Tony tested his tongue against the head. According to Loki it wasn’t about swallowing the entire thing anyway, but Tony wasn’t exactly sure.

Stephen moaned softly, threading his fingers gently in Tony’s hair. “Careful, love,” he panted. “Don’t do anything you don’t want to. Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Just testing stuff out,” he assured Stephen, taking him into his mouth again, focusing on the tip as Loki told him to. That was what worked when he needed to get off, so it was probably the same for Stephen. Having Stephen play with his hair was delightful, one of his favorite gestures from his mate. He loved having his hair played with.

Stephen groaned in pleasure. “Mm, love, yes. Like that,” he encouraged.

Tony continued to swirl his tongue over the head, using the rest of his hand on the other half of his dick, stroking the underside where his knot usually swelled up. “Mm...” he moaned when Stephen’s cock began to harden in his mouth, the sensation turning him on.

Stephen moaned too. “Oh- fuck-! Yes, Tony, there,” he panted as his mate continued. “Good job, love- more, go on-”

Tony began to bob his head faster, getting into a good rhythm as he kept himself balanced by bracing his hands on Stephen’s knees. He hoped he could make him cum, it was really all he wanted, to make him happy. And if he could learn to do it, then they could have more fun together in the future.

Stephen panted, “Fuck- Tony- Love, I’m gonna-” he gasped, trying to warn the Omega.

Tony kept his rhythm going, moaning when he felt the taste of Stephen’s precum, his head bobbing up and down rapidly.

“Mm- yes, yes,” Stephen moaned. “K-keep going!”

Tony actually managed to take more of Stephen into his mouth now that he was getting used to the feeling. Reaching down to give his balls an affectionate squeeze, he debated asking Stephen where he wanted to cum but decided to just let it happen.

Stephen groaned. “Fuck, Tony-!” He held Tony’s head in place, moaning as he came in his mate’s mouth. “Tony-! Ah... ah... sorry, love,” he panted.

Tony's heart fluttered for a moment when he felt Stephen reach his climax, feeling happy he had finally given his first successful blowjob. Something to tell Loki about for sure. He swallowed and pulled off, feeling proud of himself. "It's okay," he replied, giving his mouth a wipe, "Did you enjoy it?"

“Yes, love. Very much. Thank you,” Stephen said, leaning down to kiss his mate. “You didn’t have to do that, my love. Thank you.”

Tony got up then, the kneeling position was really only so comfortable for so long, "You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you liked it, but I don't want to keep you from your work anymore. Besides, uh, I should go brush my teeth."

Stephen nodded. “Okay, love. Whatever you want. Thank you, my sweet love.”

Tony gave Stephen a caress on the cheek before going to move the cushion back to its place in the corner, "No problem, honey. Let me know if you need a refill on that tea, okay? Otherwise, I suppose we'll call you when dinner's ready."

Stephen nodded. “Of course. Thank you, love. Go make yourself comfortable, my sweet.” He nuzzled Tony lovingly.

After a light kiss planted on Stephen's forehead, he walks to the door, hesitating a bit, "Stephen?"

Stephen looked over at him. “Yes, my love?”

“You don’t think... Lesser of me now, do you?” Tony felt a bit nervous. He was kind of breaking his innocent image with Stephen, but he didn’t want their relationship to change.

Stephen immediately frowned. “Why would I think less of you, my sweet?” He asked. “I’m happy you trusted me enough to try something new, but I would never think less of you for experimenting with your sexuality.”

“I dunno, I’ve just been the innocent one and I don’t want you to think I’m different now is all,” Tony replied, looking down at his feet.

Stephen shook his head. “You can experiment as much as you like, my sweet,” he promised. I want you to find out what you like. There’s no shame in enjoying sex. Remember?”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, “I’ll... Try to keep that in mind.”

“That’s my good Omega,” Stephen praised, kissing him.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Tony dipped his head a bit before leaving the study quietly, walking back out into the living room.

Loki looked up from his place in the kitchen, interested, “So?” He asked slyly, “How did it go?”

“I need to rinse my mouth out,” Tony blushed as he walked past Loki to get a cup.

“Yeah?” Loki asked, grinning. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I did,” Tony’s face reddened more, “I didn’t really get the whole thing in my mouth though. Gotta work on that.”

Loki smiled. “Don’t worry, you can practice as much as you want. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself!”

Tony filled the cup, rinsing his mouth a few times with the water until he was satisfied before plunking it into the dishwasher, “Thanks, Loki. Maybe when Stephen’s at work some time you can teach me better. We can probably have some fun with it.”

Loki nodded, giving him a devious smile. “I’ll teach you all the tricks you could ever wish to know, my love,” he promised.

Tony began to wash his cup, ears still burning, “I’ll, um, I’ll be looking forward to it.”

Loki giggled. “So, what was the best part?”

“Probably the look on his face,” Tony told him, turning around to face him, “His mouth hangs open a little, it’s like he’s frozen in pleasure for a few seconds.”

Loki grinned mischievously. “I like that part too,” he agreed. “It’s so wonderful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I like it a lot actually. A lot. I kinda hate that I was missing out for so long,” Tony told him, “I just hope I get better at it sometime. I don’t want to be the fertility god and suck at sex.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You don’t suck at sex! Be nice to yourself! Once you learn more about what you’re into you’ll have a great time!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he nodded, “Anyway, how’s dinner coming along? I didn’t know you liked baking.”

“I love it,” Loki replied. “I’m making us some homemade sourdough bread. I hope you love it!”

“I love bread,” Tony grinned excitedly, “You’ve gotta teach me how to make the good stuff. I just make crappy flour and water type stuff.”

Loki grinned. “Sure, I’d love to! You can help me bake and we can give extra loaves to our friends like Pepper and Christine.”

“Yeah, we should definitely share. They seem so busy, they probably don’t have too much time to bake. And we also can’t possibly use 2 loaves of bread in a week,” Tony joked, “Maybe when our babies are bigger.”

Loki groaned. “We’ll run out of bread within minutes once pups are running around here,” he agreed.

"Which will be a good thing, we've got to fatten them up!" Tony replied, peaking into the oven, "Looks great, Loki. Well, I suppose I'll go take an early shower. Call me when dinner's ready?"

Loki nodded. “Sure thing, love! Enjoy it!”

“Thanks, honey,” Tony gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the washroom.

Loki smiled, turning back to his work and feeling pleased. He’d put some meat on his mate’s bones in no time.

A while later, they finally had dinner with Stephen who was still a bit red in the face from their earlier actions. Loki teased them a bit, but there was a sort of calm over them now. Tony realized that at least in their little home, it wasn't bad to just... Have sex. It was normal, good, something to enjoy. Over bowls of soup and plates of delicious, pillowy bread, Tony realized he was becoming more comfortable with his lifestyle than ever.


	12. Eye of The Hurricane

After a few days of staying at home with Loki and taking bread-making lessons, the two Omegas had settled in quite well together. That morning, Tony had shown Loki the massage oil recipe he'd made. It was a sort of natural moisturizer that helped minimize the stretch marks on his sides and belly by making sure his skin was never dry.

Stephen called them midmorning, telling them work was stressful and he had decided to come home early for lunch, also suggesting they have a little picnic in the yard.

"That would be fun," Tony looked up from the phone at Loki, "Maybe we could invite some of our friends?"

Loki nodded eagerly. “Sure! Maybe Pepper and Christine will come?”

"Yes, I like that idea," Tony replied, "What do you think, Stephen? I hope they aren't too busy today."

“I can ask if you like,” Stephen said. “I’m sure they’ll enjoy coming with us if they’re free, and I think it would be nice to visit them.”

"Yes, especially if what I heard is true!" Loki whispers, "I've heard through the grapevine Pepper is expecting!" "Really?" Tony turns, "How wonderful! Well- Well, we shouldn't assume. But who knows, maybe it's true and they'll tell us!"

Stephen nodded. “Possibly! Shall I invite them along, then?”

"Yes, I think so," Tony nodded, and Loki did too. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Tony and I will get to work making some food to bring," Loki told Stephen, "You could use a break too, love. They're overworking you again."

Stephen scowled slightly. “I’m fine!” He insisted over the phone, trying not to let on how tired he really was. “I can handle it.”  
"I think a break would do you good, honey," Tony's voice was soft, naive eyes reading into the more serious gaze Loki was giving the back window of the living room. There were still things he didn't know about Stephen that Loki did, but he would learn in time.

“I can take care of it,” Stephen said. “There’s a reason the saying is ‘I’ll sleep when I’m dead’.”

"Absolutely not," Loki told him, "Now go finish whatever you're working on and come home so your Omegas can feed you." "Can't wait to see you," Tony tried to offer a positive note, "We'll make something you like!"

Stephen sighed, admitting defeat. “Okay, okay,” he agreed. “I’m coming home.”

After the call ended, Loki instructed Tony to make the fruit salad he was so good at putting together with the mint and honey and walnuts while he put a quick loaf of bread together. Pepper texted 10 minutes later offering to bring pasta salad and some fresh cucumber sandwiches she would make from her garden vegetables. Tony and Loki told her that would be perfect and Pepper responded that Christine would also get fresh butter for the bread. After Tony makes short work of the fruit salad and the bread is in the oven, he and Loki work together on frying bacon to make sandwiches alongside some tomatoes from the indoor plants they were growing over the winter.

“He’ll definitely like this,” Loki said approvingly, just as the Alpha appeared in the doorway. “Mm. Something smells good,” he said, looking around. “You two sit down, I’ll finish this up for you.”

Loki snuck a piece of bacon, lifting some of the done pieces up to dry on a nearby towel, "It's okay, honey. Why don't you go get the iced tea and pour it into a pitcher?"

Stephen nodded. “Okay,” he agreed, going to do as he asked, relieved that they were allowing him to help, even if it was just a little bit.

"And put some lemon slices and mint in that too," Loki added, "It'll make it taste so fresh and sweet. Perfect to usher in the spring." Tony helps Loki pat the bacon down, putting it in a container before they go to slice and season the tomato slices, "This is going to be so yummy, I can't wait to have picnics in the garden with our babies, too."

“It will be lovely,” Stephen agreed, nodding as he followed Loki’s instructions.

After the food is all put-together and assembled on a blanket in the yard, all that's left is to wait for their guests to arrive. Loki sits between Stephen's legs, back pressed to his chest. Tony is busy around the garden collecting flowers to put in a nice vase he's brought from inside. Loki rubs his belly when he sees the little ripples, "Oh, they're moving, look."

Stephen smiled slightly. “May I?” He asked.

"Of course," Loki lifts up his shirt a bit, smiling when he sees a little hand press against his belly for a moment before disappearing.

Stephen gently placed his hand on Loki’s belly. “Hello, little ones,” he said softly.

Loki feels the babies shift in his stomach, pressing against the warm presence that rests over them. He can tell they know it isn't him, but it is a comforting person. "I think they can tell it's their Papa," Loki purred against Stephen's cheek.

Stephen smiled. “I hope so,” he said, kissing Loki. “I don’t want them to be too afraid when they meet me.”

“Why would they?” Loki continued to purr, “It’s their natural instinct to trust us.”

“I suppose,” Stephen agreed. “But I’m also the god of death, and other less than pleasant things. I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t really care for me.”

“Death is as natural as part of life,” Loki told him, “They’ll love their Papa no matter what his role is in the world.”

Stephen nodded. “We’ll see,” he agreed.

Tony came back, plunking the spring flowers into the vase just as Christine and Pepper walked up to the house and waved from the gate. Tony smiled as he saw their friends, "Hey!" He was wearing a soft dress with sunflowers on it, the comfiest thing he'd acquired in the past few weeks to accommodate his bump.

“Hi, Tony!” Pepper said brightly. “How are you feeling?”

“Big and bloated,” Tony joked, unlocking the gate, "How are you two?”

“Great!” Pepper said enthusiastically. “Oh, it’s so good to see you!”  
“We’re happy to see you too,” Tony motioned for them to follow him to the picnic blanket in the garden. “Are they kicking?” Christine beamed at Loki and Stephen, who had their attention turned back to their babies.

“Yes,” Stephen said, smirking. “Not so much now that I’m here, though.”

“Yes, they are,” Loki rolled his eyes, motioning for them to sit, “He’s being silly again, Christine.” Meanwhile, Tony helps Pepper sit and she puts her basket onto the blanket next to the food, “Wow, this all looks delicious!”

Christine smiled. “I’ve noticed he can be.” “Thank you!” Pepper said excitedly. “So does everything you made!”

Tony gave her a smile before he passed everyone a plate, the utensils, and cups in the center of the blanket. He scooted over to sit next to Loki and Stephen, who had readjusted and grabbed their plates to eat. “So,” Loki asked, “How is work for all of you lately? Tony and I have been getting cabin fever.”

“I bet,” said Pepper sympathetically. “Luckily it’s been okay for me, but I’m sure once I have to take my maternity leave I’ll start going a little stir crazy myself.”

“Ohh,” Loki grinned, pouring everyone some tea, “So the rumors are true? Congratulations!” Tony blushed at Loki’s boldness, “Oh, congratulations! You two must be so happy! How many are you having?”

“Christine says three,” Pepper said, beaming at him, before whispering conspiratorially, “but I think it’s going to be four- that we have identical twins coming as well, they just haven’t split yet.” She winked at him knowingly.

"Wow, maybe?" Tony's eyes widened, "So many pups, you two are truly blessed!" "Identical twins would be adorable!" Loki smiles, patting his own stomach, "I've got fraternal this time, but maybe the next time around!"

“They’re going to be a handful,” Pepper laughed. “But I can’t wait to meet them!”

"Same here!" Loki grins, "I can't wait for the playdates! We can definitely help each other out every now and then." "Yeah!" Tony gives Pepper a comforting smile, "This is your first pregnancy too, right? If you ever need anything, just ask me or Loki. We're here to help!"  
“Thank you,” Pepper laughed. “Isn’t it weird? Goddess of motherhood and pregnancy and this is my first time!”

"I'm sure you're excited," Loki told her, sipping some iced tea and passing around the fruit salad, "But make sure you don't feel like you have to like all of it. The nausea literally sucks."

Pepper nodded sympathetically. “Oh, I know,” she promised. “Sometimes when I’m prayed to I can feel the sensations myself.”

"I get them too, sometimes," Tony nodded, "It feels a bit weird when an Omega prays for a baby. Sometimes I feel like I have a little prick of life beginning inside of me, too, but really it's just a sensation. It always makes my baby quiet."

Stephen nodded. “It’s strange, isn’t it?”

"It is," Loki agreed, "I don't feel much when people pray to me. I guess I've gotten used to it, though there aren't many physical effects to trickery and snakes."

Stephen nodded. “That makes sense.”

The group continued to chat over dinner, talking over what they have planned for their pups. They find out through Tony that Pepper is having two girls and that the twins are boys. Loki expresses his happiness about having one of each, though he believes his little girl will be an Alpha since she regularly delivers powerful kicks to his top ribs as she does backflips in his belly. 

Tony stays quiet for the most part, feeling a bit jealous when Loki and Pepper talk of juggling babies for feedings. At least one hand rests protectively over his small bump at all times, still rooting for the little girl inside him even if he's still slightly ashamed of himself for not having more. He still reminds himself of what Stephen told him about ascension affecting his body and the true nature of his fertility abilities not being known yet.

Stephen looked over at Tony. “Are you alright, my love?” He asked gently.

"Hmm?" Tony perked up as they were finishing up. Loki was going over to show Pepper in the yard where he wanted to put the new fountain while Christine was busying herself admiring the fish in their pond on the other side of the yard. "I'm fine," Tony smiled, stretching a bit and eating another cracker with tuna salad.

“Are you sure?” Stephen asked gently. “It’s okay if you’re not. You know that, right?”

"Huh?" Tony was confused but sort of understood the prospect of living with discomfort being okay, "Yeah, no, I'm good, it's fine."

Stephen hugged him close. “If you say so, then I’ll believe you,” he promised.

Tony felt a pang of guilt but didn't want to worry Stephen. The baby squirmed a bit inside of him, sensing his pangs of fear. A part of Tony knew that Stephen could probably detect lies after years of being alive, but he chose to tell himself otherwise in favor of the fact that he would worry too much over it if he didn't.”

“How is the little one?” Stephen asked, nuzzling him.

"Active," Tony noted, adjusting himself a bit, "I feel like she's getting sick of being in there."

Stephen chuckled. “Perhaps,” he agreed, nodding.

"I just hate being filled with all of this...fluid," Tony pokes his firm stomach, "Meanwhile the baby is small? It doesn't make sense."

Stephen chuckled. “Life is strange, isn’t it?”

"It is," Tony leaned against him, "I, um, I've been thinking..."

“About?” Stephen prompted gently.

"I think I want to have her at home," Tony changed the topic, "I don't want to go to a hospital."

“Okay,” Stephen agreed. “As long as we can call Christine and Pepper if you need help.”

Tony nodded, feeling the truth slip out of him a bit, “I just feel like this is my only baby and I really only trust myself to make sure she comes into the world safe.”

Stephen frowned slightly. “I...see. If that’s what makes you comfortable....”

Tony rubbed his stomach a bit, "I'm afraid of complications, but I mean...I just don't want anyone else interfering with me is all. I just feel like I know what I'm doing."  
Stephen nodded. “Okay... but I want you to promise me that you’ll tell me if you need help.”

"Um," Tony squirmed a bit, "Okay. I'll try. I don't want her to get hurt. The whole idea of birth just makes me really nervous."

“I know,” Stephen said, nuzzling him and kissing his cheek. “I understand.”

"Sometimes I wish I could just snap my fingers or pull some godly miracle and just skip to the part where she's in my arms," Tony jokes, "And I can't wait until I can stop waddling around. I just feel so big..."

Stephen nodded. “I understand that, too,” he said softly. “Don’t worry. Soon she’ll be here, in your arms where she belongs.”

"I hope so," Tony leans against him, "I don't even know what I'll do when it's four or five or six in my belly... I don't even know how Loki's functioning."

Stephen smiled, nuzzling him. “I’m sure you’ll adapt. I believe in you.”

"Thank you," Tony sighs, breathing in his scent, "Hopefully my body goes back to normal..." Christine pads back to the blanket, looking for more iced tea, "It will, honey. You don't have to worry about that, once you give birth it's all about healing."

“Right,” Stephen agreed. “And if you ever need a break, you just tell me and the pup is entirely my responsibility.”

"Definitely," Christine teases Stephen a bit, "Gotta make him work for you!" Tony smiles a bit, leaning on his mate, "I think he does enough of that already."

“I don’t,” Stephen assured Christine. “They don’t let me do anything around the house.”

"Because he does too much at work!" Loki chides, coming back with Pepper, "We've got to keep ourselves busy somehow now that we're just sitting around like a couple of hens."

“See?” Stephen asked. “They’re impossible! I just want to let them relax, but it’s like they refuse to do so!”

"We relax literally all day," Loki yawns, sprawling out on the blanket again with his head on Stephen's lap. "It's true," Tony nods to Christine, "We're both a bunch of lumps."  
“They’re not,” Stephen told her. “They do everything around the house. I wish they were lumps. At least then I’d feel useful.”

Christine laughs, pulling Pepper to her, “This one never wants me to do anything, either. If she’s not busy, she goes nuts.”

“It’s starting to bug me!” Stephen laughed. “Aren’t they supposed to want me to do everything?”

“We’ll see, maybe once the babies are born,” Loki laughed, “Then I want to be spoiled.”

Stephen nodded. “That’s something, at least.”

“You’re not going to get anything out of me,” Tony joked, holding his belly, “This little girl is all mine.”

Stephen shrugged. “I suppose I can’t complain.”

“Maybe next time around,” Pepper jokes, “If you want to have more, that is.” “I think so?” Tony asks, “We’ll see how I feel after I give birth.”

Stephen nodded. “Whatever you want, my love.”

They enjoyed the rest of the picnic, easily clearing all of the food and finishing up with full bellies. Eventually, Christine and Pepper had to get back home so Christine could finish some paperwork. They bade their friends goodbye before Loki and Tony spent the rest of the evening baking more bread.

Later, Stephen stretched and nuzzled both Omegas. “I’m going to bed. Good night, my loves. Sleep well. Okay?”

“Sleep well, honey,” Loki called, just helping Tony put away their last loaf of bread for breakfast tomorrow. “Goodnight honey,” Tony called, “We’ll join you in a bit!”

“Only if you want to,” Stephen said. “You can sleep in your own nests, or your shared nest if you don’t want to sleep in mine.”

Eventually, the two Omegas joined Stephen in bed. There was enough room, but Loki squirmed a bit just from not being able to get comfortable. He decided to sleep in his nest, not wanting to disturb his other two partners.

Stephen groaned slightly when he felt Loki get up. “What’s wrong?”

"Too big," Loki stretched, his back aching, "Can't get comfy. I don't want to disturb you two." He glanced down at Tony, who was curled in a ball with Stephen pressed up against him.

“We can move,” Stephen said. “Please don’t leave if you want to spend the night with us.”

"It's okay, honey," Loki leaned down to kiss him, "I think it's just a situation where I have to roll around a lot. and try a bunch of positions. The babies slept all day and now they're moving constantly and I think it's just going to be an all-nighter for me. Don't worry, it's not the first time. I'm used to it."

Stephen frowned. “But I don’t want you to leave.”

"Stephen, I'm going to wake our precious one here," He reaches over to stroke Tony's cheek gently while he sleeps, "I want to stay with you too, but I know better than to toss and turn all night and wake the poor thing up. Not to mention keeping you awake would be wrong considering you have to get up with the sun tomorrow for inventory. Don't worry about me."

Stephen scowled. “I’d rather stay awake than make you try and sleep alone if you don’t want to.”

"I can make a nest on the couch?" Loki glanced over at it, "I just need to sleep."

Stephen nodded. “If you want to, you’re welcome to. You can use anything you like. I’ll help build it if you want me to.”

"I'll use some of your summer robes since they're silky and I feel hot. Don't worry, I can get them," he strolls over to the closet.

Stephen nodded. “Okay. That works,” he agreed.

Loki arranged them, grabbing his pillow from the bed and adding it to the nest. He used one of the firmer throw pillows from the couch behind his back, which was sore. "Okay," he whispered, "I think I'm okay."

“Tell me if you need anything, okay?” Stephen murmured. “I’ll get you whatever it is.”

"Thank you, love," Loki leans back in his nest, "I just need these babies out of my belly. We have that last appointment with Christine in two days, right?"

Stephen nodded. “Right. That’s right.”

"I'll probably pop next week then," Loki murmurs, "Do you think you're ready?"

Stephen fell silent, considering. “I... I think so.”

Loki turns to face him on the couch, staring at him seriously, "Are you sure? You know you don't have to put yourself through the birth if you can't handle it. I'm biologically prepared to do it myself if I need to."

Stephen shook his head. “I want to be there for you, and for Tony if you need me. I remember being... very scared of doing it alone.”

"I know, honey," Loki shifts a bit, "But if it's a trigger for you... I don't mind being alone. Besides, Pepper and Christine will be with me, too. I just don't want you to suffer."

Stephen shook his head. “I’ll... I’ll be okay. I don’t want either of you to be alone.”

"Alright," Loki yawned, feeling the tiredness beginning to affect him more, "Just remember you can always back out if need be."

“Thank you,” Stephen said softly. “I’ll keep that in mind, my love.”

"Goodnight, Stephen," Loki closed his eyes, "Love you."

“Goodnight, sweet Loki,” Stephen murmured back. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've got another long chapter finished! Hoping we can get another one out next week but our schedules have been crazy with remote learning/working.


End file.
